Retrouvaille amère
by Lonely Icey Wolf
Summary: ** Fic Terminé ** La suite de mon fic "Can't Be Loved" (J'sais j'suis sadique!)
1. Introduction

TITRE : La vieille retrouvaille perdue de Tyson  
  
RATING : PG-13 ( Pour le language pas mal vulgaire, c'est à peu près juste pour ça.)  
  
LANGUE : Français  
  
CATÉGORIE(S) : Drame/Général (J'savais pas trop comment le placé)  
  
DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Beyblade ne m'appartiennent pas mais Mya vous n'avez pas le droit! Merci...  
  
Les phrases avec un * sont les pensées des persos.  
  
INTRODUCTION  
  
La s?ur de Takao (Tyson), une fille qui est très jolie, grande, les yeux bleu-mauves, cheveux blonds, et qui s'apelle Mya, mais il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, elle est très possessive et agressive depuis sa tendre enfance.  
  
Flash Back  
  
Mya avait 5 ans et son frère, Takao avait 5 aussi, il s'entendaient à merveille, il partageait tout, ils se disaient tous enfin ils faisaient tout ensemble. Par un belle journée ensoleillée, Tyson et Mya jouèrent dehors comme de vraies gamins. Tyson couraient derrière Mya qui le fuyait, elle couru en plein millieux de la rue et soudain une voiture la heurta dangeureusement. Tyson fut traumatisé par se carnage qui s'est passé devant ses yeux. Leur mère sortit de chez eux et vit sa fille par terre gisant dans son sang et inconsciente. En voyant sa fille dans cette état elle commença à pleurer toute les larmes de son corps, Tyson lui resta devant le lieux de l'accident à rester sans bouger il était pétrifié. Un ambulance et des policiers accoururent au lieu de l'accident, Mya fut transporté à l'hopital inconsciente. Quelques jours jours plus tard, la mère de Tyson n'eut pas de nouvelle de Mya sa fille. Elle était très inquiète et pleurait car elle ne pourra peut-être pas revoir sa fille. Tyson était le seul enfant qu'il lui restait. Depuis le jour de l'accident Tyson ne partageait plus de chambre, il était rendu déprimée depuis la perte de sa s?ur, depuis là, il n'ose plus traversé la rue sans quelqu'un et sortir dehors. Soudain le téléphone sonna et Camille, la mère de Tyson leva l'appareil.  
  
Camille tristement : Allo?  
  
Une infirmière : Bonjour c'est l'hopital de la ville, nous vous appelons pour dire que votre fille Mya, est porter disparue depuis quelques jours mystérieusement.  
  
Camille paniquée : Quoi? Comment ça! Mya est disparue. Et vous n'avez rien fait!  
  
L'infirmière : Non, elle est disparue depuis hier nuit. On est allée la voir dans sa chambre à l'hopital et elle n'était plus là, elle était bien en vie hier.  
  
Camille ne répondit rien, elle était encore plus paniquée et peinée qu'avant. Elle resta bouche-bée au téléphone.  
  
L'infirnière : Allo? Il y a quelqu'un? Des policiers fait l'enquête en se moment au lieu de la disparition! Allo?  
  
La mère racrocha immédiatement le téléphone, couru vers sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit en sanglots. Tyson de l'autre chambre entendit des bruits. Il sortit et vit sa mère sur son lit la tête enfouit sous ses oreillés.  
  
Tyson : Maman??? Ça va?  
  
Camille en voulant caché sa peine : Oui, mon chérie retourne dans ta chambre!  
  
Tyson : Oui, m'man.  
  
Tyson s'en alla en direction de sa chambre pendant se temps Camille continua à s'acharnée sur la mort de sa petite et unique fille.  
  
Ça c'est assez pour un intro j'crois... ma grammaire n'est po tres bon mais en tk. Pour le premier chapitre ça fait un peu plate et drame à la fois mais sa sera pas comme sa dans les prochain chap, ça viendra! Le chapitre 1 viendra très bientôt, pendant ça, svp j'aimerais avoir des reviews j'veux savoir vos opignons, j'préfère ça que de ne po en avoir! Merci! ~. ' 


	2. Chapitre 1: Mémoires du passé

TITRE : Retrouvaille amère  
  
RATING : PG-13 ( Pour le language pas mal vulgaire, c'est à peu près juste pour ça.)  
  
LANGUE : Français  
  
CATÉGORIE(S) : Drame/Général (J'savais pas trop comment le placé)  
  
DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Beyblade ne m'appartiennent pas mais Mya vous n'avez pas le droit! Merci...  
  
Les phrases avec un * sont les pensées des persos.  
  
VOUS N'AVEZ PAS BESOIN DE LIRE LA FLASH BACK, ÇA VOUS FERA MOINS À LIRE POUR CEUX QUI ONT DÉJÀ LU LE CHAPITRE 1 SI NON LISEZ LE AU COMPLET!!! ^.^  
  
CHAPITRE 1 : Mémoires du passé  
  
Les Blade Breakers était dans un resto a fêter leur victoire en vu du championnat de Russie qu'il avait remporté. Tyson se gavait comme un porc tendis que les autres mangeaient comme du monde. Ray s'est remis de ses blessures infligées pendant son match, et ils discutèrent tous de leur victoire. Tyson avait plusieurs assiettes devant lui, il n'avait pas le temps de parler, en ayant plusieurs plats devant lui il en échappa un sur Kai juste à côté.  
  
-Mon criss de cave! Cria Kai furieusement  
  
-HAAA! J'suis désolé! Haaa! Ria Tyson  
  
-Tes excuses tu peux te les foutre dans le cul! Tu vas voir c'est quoi qui est drôle et qui est le con dans cette histoire! Prends ça! dit Kai furieusement  
  
Kai s'approcha de Tyson et lui versa son verre de thé glacé sur la tête.  
  
-Bon Tyson qui est le con et qu'est-ce qui est drôle MAINTENANT!?  
  
-J'suis gelée! Bon sang! Se plainit Tyson  
  
-Haaa! Tyson! Haaa! Kai! Rièrent les autres en voyant la tête de Tyson et Kai  
  
Flash Back (la nuit de la disparition de Mya)  
  
Mya pendant la nuit se réveilla, elle se demandait où elle était. Elle voulu retournée chez elle, mais la jeune blessé eu de la difficulté à se lever à cause des blessures qui lui a été infligées lors de l'accident.  
  
-* Mais où suis-je? Il fait noir! Tyson où es-tu? J'aime pas le noir! Se dit Mya  
  
Mya se dirigea vers la porte de sortit de sa petite chambre d'hopital, elle eu de la difficulté car elle était petite mais parvenue quand même ou l'ouvrir. Elle ferma la porte et regarda devant elle. C'était noir et sombre, elle n'aimait pas ça la pauvre. Elle avança dans les couloirs noirs et désert de l'hopital qui l'accueillait. La jeune gamine voulu rentrer chez elle malgré ses douleurs. Elle était rendu dehors, il faisait un peu frais, et c'était la pleine lune. Elle marcha dans les rues de sa ville. Elle ne connaissait pas trop les environs car elle ne s'éloignait pas plus loin de devant chez elle, la petite fille était effrayée. Elle marcha et couru vers un arbre pour s'accotée et éclater en sanglots.  
  
-*Mya réveille-toi? J'ai peur! Maman, Tyson! Aidez-moi! J'ai froid, j'suis seule, j'ai faim, et il fait noir! M'man Tyson! Où êtes-vous?  
  
Elle pleura pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière l'aveugle sur la route devant elle. La lumière en question était le phare d'un auto. L'auto s'arrêta soudain devant la jeune fille et une vitre sa baissa et laissa voir un homme aux cheveux mauves. -Que fais-tu là à cette heure jeune fille? Demanda l'homme  
  
-Uh? J'suis perdue et je veux rentrer chez moi revoir ma mère!  
  
-Oh! Mais ta mère t'a abandonnée elle ne veut plus de toi! Elle t'as simplement abandonnée.  
  
-Non! Vous avez tort! Elle ne ferais jamais une chose pareille! Dit Mya en pleurant  
  
-Dit moi pourquoi t'es là en se moment?  
  
-Uh? Vous avez peut-être raison. Uh? Dit Mya les larmes aux yeux  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas j'vais m'occuper de toi.  
  
En effet, les vieil homme avait un idée derrière la tête. Il embarqua la jeune fille dans son auto et l'emmena dans une Abbey. (J'suis pose que vous savez maintenant c'est ki!)  
  
-Où on est? Demanda Mya pas rassurée, lâchez-moi j'veux revoir mon frère et ma mère!  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas j'ne te veux aucun mal. Tu va connaître de nouvels personnages qui s'occuperont de toi et qui feront de toi une Beybladeuse parfaite.  
  
Mya ne se sentait pas du tout en sécurité dans cette endroit et en la présence de cette homme, elle était sur le bord d'éclater en sanglots. Elle repensa à ce que l'homme lui a dit, que sa mère l'a abandonée. Il l'emmena dans l'Abbey et ils passèrent devant une salle où plusieurs apprenti Beyblader de son âge (5 ans rappeller vous) s'entrainait. Ils répètaient toujours les mêmes phrases.  
  
-Petite voilà les personnes en question qui t'aideront à t'habituer à ta nouvelle vie et maison.  
  
Les personnes devant elle, étaient de son âge, un avait les cheveux rouges et des yeux bleus sapphires, un autre était pas mal petit, et un autre les cheveux pâle et les yeux verts émeraudes. Mya commença à reculer, elle ne se sentait guère en sécurité dans ces lieux, c'est yeux brillant reflètaient une expression de peur.  
  
-Allons fillette ne sois pas timide. Il ne te feront pas de mal. Dit le vieil homme  
  
-Non. J'veux rentrer chez moi!!! J'suis pas chez moi ici. Maman n'aurais jamais fait une chose pareil. Cria Mya en pleurant  
  
-Et pourtant c'est la réalité! Dit-t-il, ta mère t'a abandonnée tout simplement car elle te déteste et ton frère aussi te déteste.  
  
-Ah! Oui? Comment ça il a toujours été là pour moi?  
  
-Oui, mais il te le cache, en faite, il te déteste. Dit le vieil homme  
  
La pauvre fillette éclata en sanglot en entendant les paroles du vieil homme, plus qu'il en parlait plus qu'elle pleurait.  
  
-Allons ne fait pas cette tête! Tes nouveaux coéquipiers vont aussi bien remplacé ton chère frère qui t'a lâcher.  
  
-Non! Personne ne le remplacera.  
  
-Et dit-moi pourquoi personne n'est venu te réclamer? Demande le vieil homme  
  
-Uh? Il m'ont tout simplement abandonnée... dit Mya en éclatant en sanglot encore une fois  
  
-Bon, j'suis vraiment désolé, mais j'ai du bouleau.  
  
Le vieil homme ferma la porte derrière lui en laissant Mya seule avec les nouvels personnes qui sont supposés remplacé son frère.  
  
Les Blade Breakers étaient toujours en train de discuté au resto, à part Kai et Tyson qui était parti à la toilette se nettoyer.  
  
-Pourquoi me suis-tu comme un chien! Demanda Kai d'un regard de mort  
  
-J'te suis pas j'vais à la salle de bain me laver je te signal par ta faute! Il était au quoi ton thé glacé parce que là j'sens pas trop bon! Dit Tyson  
  
-Hmmf! Au citron mais, j'suis sur que mon thé glacé sent meilleur que toi! Fit Kai  
  
-Mon criss! Dit Tyson fou de rage  
  
Dans le resto avec Ray, Max et Kenny...  
  
-La final du championnat était hyper top! Dit Max  
  
-Ouin, mais c'est plate le fait qu'on aura pas d'autre match, ce que j'veux dire est que le tournoi du monde est fini, c'est plate...  
  
Kai et Tyson arrivèrent encore plus trempé qu'auparavant.  
  
-Haaa! Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé? Demanda Ray  
  
-Hmmf! Sans commentaire! Dit Kai  
  
-Aller dit nous-le! On promet de pas rire! Dit Kenny  
  
-Bon si tu insites! Kai n'a pas fait exprès entre parenthèses de m'avoir aspergé!  
  
-Haa! Vous savez que vous pouvez être drôle quand vous voulez! Dit Max  
  
-Très drôle! J'aimerais bien t'y voir. Dit Tyson  
  
-Hey! On rentre tu à l'hôtel! J'suis tané d'être ici! Demanda Ray  
  
-Pas de problème! J'vais aller prendre une douche de toute façon par la faute de quelqu'un que je n'aimerais pas nommé! Dit Kai  
  
-Ah! Oui! Dit Tyson révolté  
  
Rendu à l'hôtel, tout le monde se mit à leur aise, soudainement le téléphone sonna. Kai sorta de la salle de bain trempé avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille, (wow, on relaxe un peut les filles) et leva la téléphone.  
  
-Allo. Dit Kai  
  
-Allo Kai! Dit une voix  
  
-Mais comment savez-vous mon nom et qui êtes-vous?  
  
-Kai une question à la fois! C'est moi Boris!  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux!  
  
En entendant la conversation les autres s'approchèrent tous de Kai.  
  
-Oh! Rien je veux seulement que tu viennes aux manoirs et surtout Tyson. J'ai hâte de voir sa réaction! Dit Boris  
  
-Hmmf! Pourquoi? C'est un piège! Dit Kai méfiant  
  
-Sois là à 8h P.M a l'Abbey si tu veux le savoir! Quelqu'un vous y attends.  
  
Boris racrocha la ligne au nez de Kai, Kai fit de même et on pouvait lire sur sa figure une expression de méfiance.  
  
-Alors c'était qui? Demanda Max  
  
-Boris. Dit Kai d'un ton méfiant  
  
-Boris? Mais on l'a pas battu au tournoi de Russie? Demanda Tyson  
  
-Ouais, mais il m'a dit qu'on doit le rejoindre à l'Abbey quelqu'un nous y attends et j'suis sur que c'est un piège! Dit Kai d'un ton méfiant, et il a dit surtout toi Tyson.  
  
-Moi? Demanda Tyson  
  
Il était actuellement 7h du soir.  
  
-Devront nous y aller ou pas? Demanda Max  
  
-Ben moi j'y vais s'il me cherche je ne recule devant aucun défi! Dit Tyson sur de lui  
  
-Bon si tu insites mais faisons attention on ne sais jamais ce qu'il peut nous faire. Dit Kai  
  
Ils se dirigèrent immédiatement à l'Abbey, ils avancèrent devant la porte d'entrée mais une voix les interrompa.  
  
-Hé! Ho! Il est interdit de rentrée! Dit une voix haut perché d'un toit  
  
On ne pu distingué la personne à cause du soleil couchant qui les aveuglaient. La personne descendit du toit et on pu voir que s'était une fille au cheveux blond, les yeux bleu-mauves qui reflètait l'océan et grande. La jeune fille portait une jupe rouge pas trop courte avec une camisole blanche à part tout ça elle était très belle, Mya avait encore plus embellit, elle avait des traits physiques communs à Tyson.  
  
-Alors Tyson, j't'attendait depuis des années! Dit la fille  
  
-Mya?!? Mais c'est toi je croyais que que tu était morte uh? Ce que je veux dire est que j'pensait que tu étais porter disparue? Demanda Tyson intrigué  
  
Tyson voulu s'approcher tellement qu'il était content de la revoir mais Mya le renvoya en le gifflant.  
  
-Ah! Oui, pas selon mais souvenir! Inutile de t'approcher de moi, l'amitié et l'amour ne rapporte rien c'est la victoire et le pouvoir! C'est Boris qui me l'a enseigné depuis que je suis petite et non ta stupide mère!  
  
-Ouch! Mais comment ça depuis que tu est petite et que Boris te l'a enseigné? Et j't'interdit de dire du mal sur ma mère! Demanda Tyson la main sur la joue  
  
-C'est avec moi que t'as grandi! Et m'man? Non? Mais t'as un sérieux problème! Et comment ça j't'ai jamais vu au tournoi de Russie?  
  
-Simple Boris m'a recueillit à l'Abbey où j'ai grandit! Vous m'avez abandonné dans un hopital, c'est pour cela!  
  
-Non, attends! Dit Tyson en se retournant vers Kai, Kai t'as grandi à l'Abbey? Comment ça se fait que tu ne l'as jamais croisé?  
  
-Eh? J'l'ai jamais vu? Dit Kai  
  
-Normal, j'était à l'Abbey après que Kai sois partie au Japon après l'incident de Black Dranzer. J'suis suposé remplacé Kai. Dit Mya (ben j'pense qui est partie après l'incident ben en tk j'm'en fou autant que l'histoire vous plait, ça me va pour moi!)  
  
-Et on t'as jamais abandonné, c'est la vérité! T'étais inconsciente! Dit Tyson  
  
-Que des sottises, économise ta salive je ne te croirai jamais et je ne veux plus jamais te revoir c'est clair! Mais pour le moment que dis-tu d'un match pour voir ça!  
  
-Mais depuis quand pratique tu le Beyblade? Demanda Tyson encore plus intrigué  
  
-Depuis ma tendre jeunesse! Boris m'as donner une toupie doté d'un spectre qui balayera le tient!  
  
-C'est ce qu'on verra ex-s?ur! Dit Tyson prêt  
  
Mya sortit une toupie rouge étincellant.  
  
-Alors on y va! 1... 2... 3... Hyper Vitesse! S'écria Mya  
  
Les deux toupie se foncèrent dessus avec autant de puissance. Ils n'étaient pas prêt d'abandonner la partit.  
  
-Alors tu crois avoir une chance contre Foxyborg (c con comme nom mais faut sy faire)? Dit Mya sur d'elle-même  
  
-Et comment! Dit Tyson concentré sur le duel  
  
-Fonce lui dessus! Ordonna Mya  
  
-Dragoon attaque tempête! S'écria Tyson  
  
Les deux spectres sortirent de leur hantre. Une renarde sortit de la toupie rouge d'une lueur rouge aveuglante. Elle avait l'air redoutable et puissante. Dragoon aussi sortit de sa toupie respective. Les deux spectres se foncèrent dangeureusement et diminuèrent un peu de vitesse. Mya était prête pour lancer encore un assaut mais subitement quelqu'un l'appela en haut d'un toit. Il sauta pour descendre du toit. C'était un jeune homme au cheveux rouge, les yeux bleux métalliques comme un sapphire et un teint pâle.  
  
-Mya du doit rentrer, du travail t'attends. dit le gars  
  
-Pas de problème Tala. Dit Mya d'une voix douce  
  
-Non pas avant qu'elle ait fini le match. Dit Tyson  
  
-J'le finirai avec toi pendant le tournoi. Dit Mya en reprenant sa voix de défi  
  
-Comment ça le tournoi. Demanda Tyson  
  
-Une revenche que Boris à exiger mais ce sera un match de trois duel rien que nous deux et t'es mieux d'y être. C'est dans une semaine! Aurevoir Tyson!  
  
Mya et Tala disparaissèrent dans la pénombre de l'Abbey.  
  
Mya s'arrêta un moment et dit :  
  
-Oh! Tyson j'allais oublié, j'serai dans ton chemin pour te semé des embuches!  
  
-Oh! Mya pourquoi? Dit Tyson tout mélangé  
  
-Est-ce que ça ira Tyson? Demanda Ray  
  
-Oui, ça va... dit Tyson un peu tristement  
  
-J'l'espère pour toi, allons rentrons. Suggéra Ray  
  
Ils retournèrent tous à leur hotel, rendu à destination, Tyson marcha furieusement vers la chambre et ferma la porte en claquant.  
  
-* Non, mais cette frimeuse se permet de frimer, et c'est ma suposé s?ur, ça paraît que Boris l'a éduqué vu la manière qu'elle agit. Ça giffle fait mal. Elle a plutôt été imprégner par la méchancité de Boris! Non mais... elle va voir au tournoi de Russie! Elle ne paie rien pour attendre!  
  
Voilà pour le chapitre 1, j'l'ai changé complètement en fin de compte j'espère que vous allez adorer. Parce que la j'ai pris un autre départ... dsl pour le language pas mal vulgaire mais c po pour rien que j'l'ai mis PG- 13!!! Ne vous gênez pas pour me laissez un p'tit reviews de ce que vs pensez, j'aime mieux ça que de ne pas savoir les opignons des gens.  
  
WhyteShark : Voilà! J'ai changer le cour de l'histoire j'espère que c correct pi ke tu va aimer. Et merci aussi pour tes encouragement, c ben gentil de ta part!  
  
White_Catz : Ouin ben shu ben dsl que Kai ne parle pas beaucoup. J'sais que tu es une fan mordus de Kai! J'te comprends...mais merci pour tes encouragement! 


	3. Chapitre 2: La revenche de Tyson

reTITRE : Retrouvaille amère  
  
RATING : PG-13 ( Pour le language pas mal vulgaire, c'est à peu près juste pour ça.)  
  
LANGUE : Français  
  
CATÉGORIE(S) : Drame/Général (J'savais pas trop comment le placé)  
  
DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Beyblade ne m'appartiennent pas mais Mya vous n'avez pas le droit! Merci...  
  
Les phrases avec un * sont les pensées des persos.  
  
CHAPITRE 2 : La revenge de Tyson  
  
À l'abbey...  
  
-Pourquoi m'as-tu appeler? J'étais sur le point de battre Tyson traitre qu'il ait!!! Dit Mya un peu frsutrée  
  
-Boris veux absolument te parler. Répondit Tala  
  
-J'voulais battre Tyson! dit Mya la rage au ventre  
  
Rendu devant le bureau de Boris, il ouvrit la porte et ils virent Boris de dos a eu sur son grand fauteuil. Mya s'avança curieuse de savoir ce que Boris lui avait à dire d'aussi d'important jusqu'à imterrompre Mya sur le point de battre Tyson.  
  
-Alors? Vous m'avez appelé?  
  
Boris se retourna.  
  
-Oui, en effet! Tyson est-il venu?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-J'ai une nouvelle mission a te confier.  
  
-Oui, lequel?  
  
-Tu dois prendre le spectre de Tyson, celle qui à battu Tala au dernier match.  
  
Derrière, un ombre assombrit le figure pâle du jeune homme en entendant les paroles de Boris.  
  
-Il me la faut car je veux l'analyser et crée un spectre qui dépasse les capacité du Black Dranzer. Un spectre unique dans le monde! Haaaaa!  
  
-* Ok! Il peut cesser de rire il me les casse les oreilles! Se dit Mya  
  
-À vos ordres, ça me fera plaisir! Dit Mya  
  
-Maintenant retourne à l'entrainement. ordonna Boris  
  
Mya se retourna pour partir mais celle-ci vit son coéquipier la tête baissée et un ombre assombrir son beau visage pâle.  
  
-Est-ce que ça va? Dit Mya d'une voix inquiète  
  
-Oui ne t'en fais pas.  
  
Celui-ci s'en alla sans un mot du bureau et marcha dans les couloir sombre de l'Abbey. Mya inquiète à propos de lui, décida de le suivre. Elle couru le rejoindre, il était toujours dans la même état, Mya mit sa main sur son épaule pour lui faire signe qu'elle était là.  
  
-Est-ce que ça va je te le demande encore une fois, j'suis inquiète tu sais, Dit Mya, j'pense que j'sais pourquoi, est-ce que c'est à cause que quand Boris m'as dit quand il a prononcé ton nom? Si c'est le cas dit moi- le!  
  
Il ne répondit pas.  
  
-Pour moi c'est un oui! Ne t'inquiète pas j'serai là pour t'aider à regagner ton titre de champion! Dit Mya  
  
-Non, c'est pas ça!  
  
-Pourquoi? J'sais bien que c'est ça, j't'ai connu depuis ma tendre enfance, tes yeux reflètent la réponse. Arrête donc de cacher tes émotions. S'il-te- plaît!  
  
Tala se retourna vers Mya qui le regarda avec des yeux scientillant, il montra enfin c'est beau yeux bleux métalliques qui reflètaient la lueur de la pleine lune.  
  
-Avoue! J'aime pas te voir dans cette état! Dit Mya  
  
-Non pas du tout. Dit-t-il  
  
Celui-ci se dirigea vers la sortie, il faisait nuit, on voyait complètement la pleine lune et il neigeait, un flocon de neige tomba sur le nez du jeune homme.  
  
-Arrête de jouer au loup solitaire! Dit Mya  
  
-Je ne joue à rien.  
  
-Alors pourquoi refuse tu que je t'aide moi j'veux seulement ton bien tu sais. J'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te le dire mais j'pense que c'est le bon moment, ...  
  
Soudain une voix surgit dans le couloir sombre de l'Abbey.  
  
La voix : Vous êtes là!  
  
Ils se retournèrent brusquement. Mya lâcha un soupir. La voix en question était Ian.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Demanda Tala  
  
-Eh? Rien, c'est juste que vous êtes supossé être à l'entrainement. répondit Ian  
  
-Quoi cette heure là? Il est 11h P.M. Il est tard! Remarqua Mya  
  
-J'sais mais c'est les ordres de Boris. Dit Ian  
  
-Bien moi j'suis désolé, mais j'suis beaucoup trop fatiguée à cause du match d'aujourd'hui. Moi j'y vais, bonne nuit!  
  
Mya disparaissa dans les couloirs ombreux de l'Abbey la seule source de lumière était une petite fenêtre dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec ses coéquipiers. (Pas se pensées perverses! PLEEZ! C'est po mon but.) Elle resta debout devant la fenêtre en train de contempler la pleine lune.  
  
Le lendemain, Tyson fut le premier à se lever à cause d'un cauchemar qu'il avait fait à cause d'hier lors du match de lui et Mya, sa s?ur perdue. Tyson haleta.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Se dit Tyson en se regardant les mains, J'arrête pas de rêver à ça!  
  
-Oh! Tyson qu'est-ce qui te prends de te lever si tôt? Demande Ray en venant de se lever  
  
-Rien, j'ai fait un cauchemar... Répondit Tyson  
  
-Mya, je suis pose! Dit Ray  
  
-T'as mis le doigts dessus mon vieux! Dit Tyson, Ce qui me tracasse est que Boris est demandé une revenche, c'est pas que j'ai pas confiance en nous, mais on ne sais pas ce que Boris pourrait encore inventé, comme le dernière fois c'était un Cyber-Tala, et maintenant quoi? À la finale du tournoi mondial en Russie, on était à deux doigts de perdre j'dois avouer, toi tu t'es sacrifié pour gagner!  
  
-J'sais bien mais oublie ça un peu pour le moment! T'as d'autres choses à faire! Comme te rendormir!  
  
-J'suis pas capable de le faire ça me passe par la tête sans cesse!  
  
Tyson se laissa tomber sur son lit et laissa ses yeux ouverts.  
  
Mya à l'Abbey se réveilla la première, elle regarda autour d'elle ses coéquipiers qui dormaient silencieusement, elle sortit de son lit en pyjama, une camisole bleu ciel avec des pantalons ¾ blancs. Elle fixa Tala un moment et quitta la chambre en silence, Tala ouvrit un ?il et vit Mya quitter la chambre. C'est cheveux blonds étaient en brousaille et la première place était la salle d'entrainement. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du Bey-Stadium et sortit sa toupie doté de son spectre, une renarde. Elle le contempla pendant un moment.  
  
-* Mais pourquoi je n'arrive pas à dormir? C'est la match d'hier mais pourquoi? J'ai beau essayer mais je ne peux pas l'oublier. Allons Mya oublie ça! C'est du passé, bon sang! Penses à autres choses.  
  
Elle resta en silence dans la salle déserte et silencieux, aucun bruit. Il n'y avait aucune source de lumière qu'un trou perdu dans le noir et les ténèbres. Le mur ne laissait pas la lumière du soleil du matin traverser et rayonner. Tannée de resté dans cette endroit, elle prit son manteau et sortit, elle se blotti dedans car un vent glacial est venue lui soufflé à la figure. Elle sortit et le soleil se leva et rayonna sur sa figure, celle- ci ferma les yeux et fit le vide dans sa tête. Elle resta dans cette position pendant une couple de minutes. Soudain, elle sentit quelqu'un derrière elle. La jeune fille se retourna brusquement et ne vit personne dans le paysage. Subitement, une main se posa sur une de ses épaules. Mya eu un sursaut et vit que c'était une main pâle et froide, et se retourna. C'était Tala, Mya fut surprise de la voir là.  
  
-Alors que fais-tu là tu m'as fait une de ses peurs! Dit Mya en se mettant la main sur le c?ur  
  
-Désolé, mais je te renvoie la question!  
  
-Oh! J'arrivais pas à me rendormir alors j'ai cru bon me lever tant qu'à faite, toi? Demanda Mya  
  
-Moi rien de spécial...  
  
-Ah! Ok! Dit Mya en laissant un soupir s'échapper de sa bouche, Si tu veux tout savoir j'm'ai réveiller car j'n'arrête pas de penser au match d'hier, j'essaie d'oublier tout ça, j'essaie mais ça me reviens en tête à chaque fois. C'est comme un cauchemar qui te poursuivra toute ta vie. Quelque chose me dérange, m'inquiète mais j'comprends, j'sais pas. J'ai beau essayé... Boris m'as confier une faveur, lui raporter le spectre de Tyson à tout prix. Mais quelque chose me l'empêche.  
  
Soudain il commenca à neiger peu à peu. Mya tendit ça main pour attraper un flocon.  
  
À l'hotel, il était maintenant 8h du matin tout le monde s'était réveiller et réuni autour d'une table en silence, mais étonnant, Tyson n'y était pas, d'habitude il y était toujours à c?ur joie, mais cette fois-ci il était resté devant la fenêtre regarder le neige tombé, il avait l'air sérieux et beaucoup plus mature si on peut dire. Max se retourna et vit son ami figé comme une statue devant la fenêtre.  
  
-Est-ce que ça va Tyson? demanda Max  
  
-Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Répondit Tyson  
  
-Oui, j'm'inquiète pour toi d'habitude tu ne rate jamais un p'tit déj! Remarqua Max  
  
-* Max si tu pouvais comprendre ce qui m'arrive et ce que je ressens. Se dit Tyson  
  
-C'est bien une journée triste aujourd'hui, la journée risque d'être longue! Se dit Max  
  
-* Oui très longue... se dit Tyson  
  
Mya était toujours dehors seul, en contemplant le ciel gris et nuageux qui laissa tombé des flocons de neiges. Mya se retourna pour voir si Tala était toujours là, en effet il était resté figé en place toute le long.  
  
-T'es pas mieux en dedans? demanda-t-elle  
  
Celui-ci ne répondit pas lui aussi semblait songeur. Alors, la jeune fille se retourna.  
  
-* C'est magnifique, mais ça n'empêche pas que je puisse arrêter de penser au match d'hier, non Mya ne recommence pas, le but que Boris t'as fixé est de prendre le spectre de Tyson. Et ensuite de la battre pendant la revenche! Il faut que je m'en rappelle! À tout prix!  
  
Mya se retourna et rentra à l'Abbey les yeux fermés essayant d'oublier tous ces soucis du passés. Pour se concentrer sur son but principal. Elle se dirigea vers la salle d'entrainement où les autres (j'parle de Ian pis Bryan, mais Spencer j'l'ai pas mis parce que j'l'aime po trop) y étaient à part Tala qui était resté dehors. Mya passa et sembla ténèbreuse, les deux autres la regardèrent passer. Elle s'acotta après un coin sombre les bras croisés.  
  
-*Quelque chose me dit que quelqu'un se sert de moi. Qu'il ma mentie, j'ai l'impression que c'est vraiment ça qui s'est passé...  
  
-Allo? Il y a quelqu'un? Demanda quelqu'un  
  
Mya eu un sursaut, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un vienne la réveiller pendant ses pensées.  
  
-Hein? Quoi? Demanda-t-elle  
  
-Allo? J'suis en bas!  
  
Mya baissa un peu plus la tête et vit que c'était Ian.  
  
-Ah! Désolé... dit Mya  
  
-T'as l'air songeuse...  
  
-Oui, en effet. Dit Mya tristement  
  
Soudain quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Bryan ouvrit, et laissa voir un garde qui appella Mya.  
  
-Mya vous avez de la visite devant l'Abbey regarder par vous même! Dit le garde  
  
Il lui montra l'image de la caméra de surveillance.  
  
-* Oh! C'est pas vrai! Bon quand il faut y aller il faut y aller. Se dit Mya, Mais faut surtout pas OUBLIER qu'il m'as abandonnée avec sa satanée mère!  
  
Mya avança dans les couloirs en voulant rejoindre la cour avant de l'Abbey où Tyson attendait. Elle ouvrit la porte et vit Tala qui retenait Tyson fou de rage.  
  
-Où est-elle? Demanda Tyson  
  
-Elle est pas là! Dit Tala qui commençait à perdre son sang froid  
  
Mya accouru et dit :  
  
-Bon je revlève le défi Tyson si c'est ce que tu cherches! Mais ne va surtout pas après pleurer dans les jupes de ta chère mère!!!  
  
-Grrr! Arrête d'insulter m'man pis viens te battre comme un homme!  
  
-Un homme? Hey! Je te signal que j'suis une fille!  
  
Tyson tomba à la renverse et dit :  
  
-Bon d'accord moi je me bat comme un homme et toi une femme! C'est beau!  
  
-Oui et brève de bavardage j'ai autre chose à faire! Mais avant, je dois faire un marché!  
  
-Et quel marché? Demanda Tyson  
  
-Si je gagne je prends ton chère Dragoon, et si tu gagnes tu garde ton Dragoon! Ça te vas! Pour moi c'est oui!  
  
-Non attends t'es pas sérieuse là? Pourquoi? Demanda Tyson  
  
-Tyson! Tu poses trop de question! Dit Mya, Alors on y vas. 1... 2... 3... Hyper Vitesse!  
  
-Tyson attends j'veux savoir pourquoi! Demanda Tyson  
  
Mais malheureusement Mya avait déjà lancer sa toupie et en direction de Tyson mais un autre toupie venu interférer dans le lancer. C'était celle de Max.  
  
-Qui est le con qui à fait ça! Demanda Mya enragée  
  
-C'est moi le con comme tu dit! Dit Max, et tu ferais mieux de laisser Tyson tranquil dans ton interet!  
  
-Haaa!! Tyson tu peux te le foutre où j'pense moi ce que j'veux c'est seulement son spectre! Dit Mya, Tiens j'viens d'avoir un idée, pourquoi me contentez d'un seul spectre lorsque je peux en avoir deux! Vous aller me défier tout les deux en même temps! Qu'en dites-vous! Vous ne pouvez pas refuser!  
  
-Et pourquoi? Demanda Max  
  
-Pour ça!  
  
Mya cliqua des doigts et les barrières qui entourait l'Abbey se referma.  
  
-Maintenant! Demande Mya  
  
-J'suis ton homme! Dit Tyson  
  
-D'accord si c'est comme ça! Dit Max  
  
-1... 2... 3... Hyper Vitesse! Cria Tyson  
  
-* Ça va être encore plus facile que je le croyais avec ces deux idiots!!! Se dit Mya  
  
Tyson lança immédiatement une offensive.  
  
-Attaque tempête Dragoon!  
  
Un sourire maléfique s'afficha sur la figure de Mya.  
  
-Ha! T'es tomber dans mon piège! Dit Mya  
  
L'attaque de Tyson se retourna contre lui. Et diminua de vitesse.  
  
-Dragoon! Sors!  
  
Tyson fit appelle à son spectre pour rétablir son équilibre.  
  
-Vas-y Dragoon!  
  
Une lueur bleu sortit de la toupie de Tyson, et une lueur rouge sortit de celle de Mya. Son spectre avait l'air encore plus puissante qu'auparavant.  
  
-Vas-y sort et détruis le! S'écria Mya  
  
J'arrête ici mais le suite viendra bientôt, très bientôt. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Et des ptits reviews sera appréciez de votre part! Merci!  
  
WhyteShark : J'suis bien contente que ca t'es plu pour le dernier chapitre, ^^ jespere que celui-la sera aussi bon! Et merci pour les compliments. Chow jte laisse!  
  
Icey Kitty 


	4. Chapitre 3: Draciel tu es à moi!

TITRE : Retrouvaille amère  
  
RATING : PG-13 ( Pour le language pas mal vulgaire, c'est à peu près juste pour ça.)  
  
LANGUE : Français  
  
CATÉGORIE(S) : Drame/Général (J'savais pas trop comment le placé)  
  
DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Beyblade ne m'appartiennent pas mais Mya vous n'avez pas le droit! Merci...  
  
Les phrases avec un * sont les pensées des persos.  
  
CHAPITRE 3 : Draciel tu es à moi!  
  
Mya fit appelle à son spectre.  
  
-Dragoon! Vas-y!  
  
La toupie de Mya voulu foncé sur celle de Tyson mais une toupie verte entra en jeu.  
  
-Draciel! S'écria Max  
  
-Ah! C'est pas ça qui va me causer des difficultés. Dit Mya d'une voix arrogante, même si tu mets tous tes efforts dans la défensive ça ne changera rien, Foxyborg va te balayer ton Draciel en un clin d'?il!  
  
-Ah! Oui! Dit Max d'un ton de défi  
  
-Griffe d'acier! Ordonna Mya  
  
Le spectre du spectre de Mya se faisait les griffes sur la toupie de Max, des morceau de sa toupie revola en bris.  
  
-Draciel défense! S'écria Max  
  
-Tu joue toujours sur la défense, quand comprendras-tu que la défense n'est pas la seule mode de jeu!  
  
Draciel lança une dernière offensive qui endommagea la toupie de Mya. Celle- ci qui avait remarqué regarda Max d'un regard furieux, un regard de mort.  
  
-Maintenant achève-le! Ordonna Mya  
  
La toupie de Max partit en morceau il ne restait que le spectre qui était intacte. Elle dirigea sa toupie vers le médaillon de Draciel qui était par terre.  
  
-Non Draciel! J'm'ai encore faite prendre Draciel! Dit Max  
  
Mya en voyant la tête de Max commença à rire. Draciel sortit de sa toupie respective pour rentrer dans celle de Mya. Le spectre de Mya changea d'apparence, elle avait maintenant un armure qui lui permettait la défensive. (è ben donc méchante)  
  
-Tyson t'as eu de la chance que ma toupie sois hors d'état de servir et j'veux bien te laisser ton spectre pour le duel qui aura lieu entre moi et toi, et là tu va le regretter ton geste, j'vais te ridiculisé devant tout le monde! Ton spectre m'appartiendras pour toujours! Haaa!  
  
Mya lança un rire maléfique que Tyson n'en croyait pas de ses yeux qu'elle puisse rire de la sorte, car il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cette état.  
  
-Non! Mais Mya j't'ai jamais trahit rien de ça! Dit Tyson  
  
-Arrête ça, j'veux plus t'entendre! ordonna Mya, Et sans oublier les spectres de tes coéquipiers, il me les faut et je ferai le possible pour les prendre!  
  
Mya cliqua aussitôt des doigts pour rouvrir les barrière de l'Abbey.  
  
-Et maintenant quitter! Ordonna Mya avec un regard de mort  
  
Max et Tyson quittèrent. Le pauvre Max avait l'air démoralisé.  
  
-Tyson! N'oublie surtout pas ce que je vais te dire, tu ne finira pas d'entendre parler de moi, ça ne fait que commencer, et le tournoi débute dans quelques jours et la je prendrai ton spectre sans aucune pitié! Cria Mya  
  
-C'est ce qu'on verra! Dit Tyson  
  
Tyson et Max rentrèrent à l'hotel, Ray ouvrit et vit que les deux pauvres jeunes homme semblaient désespérés et trists à la fois.  
  
-Est-ce que ça va les gars? Et où vous étiez bon sang, on s'inquiètait pour vous! Demanda Ray  
  
-Non Draciel est partie pour de bon! Dit Max tristement  
  
-Non, commença explique toi! Demanda Ray  
  
-Mya a prit son spectre! Répondit Tyson  
  
-Quoi Mya? Elle? Demanda Ray  
  
-Oui, elle m'as prit Draciel devant mes yeux! Dit Max  
  
-J'en reviens pas! Dit Ray  
  
-Et elle a faillit prendre Dragoon mais heureusement que Max lui avait lancer une dernière offensive pour lui briser la toupie. Dit Tyson, Elle est rusée comme une renarde! Tout comme son spectre!  
  
-Ouais heureusement pour toi et malheureusement pour Max! dit Ray, Allez rentrer! Bon sang! Où est partit Kai, jamais là quand on veut qu'il soit là!  
  
Mya se promena dans la ville, elle marchait la tête baissé en passant comment elle s'y prendrais pour prendre les spectres qui lui restait. Soudain en marchant sans regarder devant elle, celle-ci fut amené devant un parc, elle y rentra et vit des p'tits groupes de gamins pratiquer le Beyblade. Elle se dirigea vers un grand arbre dans un coin silencieux et calme pour y penser. Mais celle-ci ressenti la présence de quelqu'un près d'ici. Elle regarda partout mais personne y était, elle regarda en haut et elle vit Kai perché là-haut, elle fut surprise de le voir là, et aussitôt il baissa sa tête et vit Mya en bas.  
  
-Mais que fais-tu là! Dit Mya surprise et possessive à la fois  
  
-Hmmph! Depuis quand cette arbre t'appartient dit moi? Demanda-t-il  
  
-Uh? Uh? Non, mais uh? Mais que fais-tu là pareil? Tu m'espionnes? demanda- t-elle méfiante  
  
-Non pas du tout! Dit-t-il d'un ton froid  
  
-* C'est le moment où jamais de lui lancer un défi et de lui prendre son spectre! Se dit Mya  
  
Mya sortit aussitôt sa toupie et lui lança un défi aussitôt.  
  
-Tu n'oserais même pas! Dit Kai sur de lui  
  
-Oh! Que oui! Ça veut pas dire que je suis une fille que je ne suis pas forte! Dit-t-elle offusquée  
  
Kai descendit de son arbre et la fixa d'un regard froid. Celle-ci se sentit mal à l'aise.  
  
-J't'ai dit que j'te lançait un défi! T'es sourd! Dit-t-elle pas convinquante  
  
-Oublie ça, j'sais que tu veux me battre et ensuite prendre Dranzer!  
  
Mya fut surprise que Kai est su ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête et dit :  
  
-Uh? Comment ça tu le savais?  
  
-Un intuition! Mais pourquoi veux-tu absolument prendre le spectre de Tyson et les autres?!?  
  
-Ça c'est pas de tes affaires! Dit-t-elle en se croisant les bras et en se retournant la tête  
  
Mya se retourna pour voir si Kai la fixa encore.  
  
-C'est quoi ton prob de me regarder comme ça j'ai horreur de ça! Lança-t- elle  
  
-Hmmph! Fit-t-il  
  
Kai se retourna et lui demanda :  
  
-Depuis quand vis-tu à l'Abbey? Que fais-tu là?  
  
Mya se retourna et dit :  
  
-J'l'ai dit la dernière fois que tu m'as vu! Gr!  
  
-Ne sois pas si grincheuse et répond-moi! Dit Kai d'une voix autoritaire  
  
En entendant la manière que Kai lui avait dit la dernière phrase, cette manière ressemblait drôlement et la manière que Tala parlait.  
  
-En détaille en plus! Dit-t-elle  
  
-J'sais tu mais sois précise!  
  
-Gr! Bon ça va! J'était égaré dans ma ville et ensuite une auto est venue s'arrêter devant moi et un homme est sortit de l'auto et m'as embarqué. Il m'as emmené à l'Abbey et m'as éduqué pendant tout ce temps là! C'est beau j'en dit pas trop pour Monsieur!  
  
-Attends quand tu dit l'homme, c'est Boris! Dit-t-il  
  
-Oui! C'est beau Monsieur Kai en sais assez ou pas? J'irai pas jusqu'à te raconté ma vie privée! Pervers!  
  
-J'ai jamais dit que je voulais savoir ce genre de détail! Lui lança-t-il, et pourquoi écoutes-tu cette homme tout ce qu'il veut ces le pouvoir et de vous utilisez!  
  
-Tu penses? Non! dit Mya  
  
-J'suis pas supposé être du côté de Tyson, mais cette fois-ci tu dois le croire c'est vrai. Tu sais chez nous il s'inquiète à propos de toi!  
  
Mya resta silencieuse. Ne savant plus quoi dire et dit :  
  
-Ah! J'te crois! C'est ça! Dit Mya (elle ne le crois pas)  
  
-T'es vraiment têtu comme Tyson quand tu veux l'être!  
  
-Non, tu te trompes j'n'ai aucun point commun avec ce traitre! Dit Mya  
  
-Alors arrête de t'entêter et crois moi!  
  
Mya était bouche-bée et finit par dire :  
  
-Tu m'excuseras mais j'dois y aller! Bye! Dit Mya  
  
Elle quitta mais se retourna peut après pour dire :  
  
-Kai! N'oublie pas la prochaine fois que je te rencontrerai, n'espère pas que tu pourras t'en sortir je te l'en conjure! Aurevoir!  
  
Kai la regarda quitter et referma les yeux les bras croisés.  
  
-* Il faut que je me méfie maintenant, surtout de Kai. Il faut que je cesse de le prendre à la légère. Se dit Mya  
  
À l'hotel, Max lui était assis sur le canapé comme une statue.  
  
-Ça va aller Max? demanda Tyson  
  
-Oui ne t'en fais pas! Répondit Max  
  
-J'espère mais ça m'inquiète de te voir aussi triste! Dit Tyson  
  
-Moi aussi d'habitude tu débordes d'enthousiasme! remarqua Ray derrière  
  
-Ah! Ray, mais tu ne comprends pas cette fois-ci Draciel est partit pour de bon, j'suis sure!  
  
-Ne t'en fais pas on va arrangé ça! Dit Ray  
  
Soudain Kai arriva.  
  
-Kai?!? Où étais-tu? Demanda Ray content de le revoir  
  
-J'ai vu Mya dans la parc. Répondit Kai  
  
Tyson lui qui fut interresé lui demanda :  
  
-Ah! Oui! Dis-moi tout!  
  
-Calme-toi, dit Kai, Mya était venu aussi au par cet on a pas parler de grand chose, tout ce que j'ai de nouveau c'est qu'elle cherche à prendre nos spectres! J'ai comme le présentiment.  
  
Tyson sortit Dragoon et le fixa tristement.  
  
Voilà pour le chapitre 3! C'est pas grand chose mais bon, j'espère que vous aller l'aimer! Et merci pour tout vos encouragement, ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, et en parlant de reviews j'en voudrais si c po trop demandé! Ca serait gentil ^_~  
  
White_Catz : Oui, c'est vrai qui a l'air trognon! Moi j'l'aime trop Tala. Yé trop cute! C po pour rien que je m'apelle Icey Wolf! lol En 2k, si tu veux je vais faire du Mya x Tala! Ça va venir plus tard. Oh! Pis jai parler de Kai un peu jsais c po grand chose mais bon... Bisous (amical) je te laisse! Bye! ^_^ 


	5. Chapitre 4: Un vrai cauchemar

TITRE : Retrouvaille amère  
  
RATING : PG-13 ( Pour le language pas mal vulgaire, c'est à peu près juste pour ça.)  
  
LANGUE : Français  
  
CATÉGORIE(S) : Drame/Général (J'savais pas trop comment le placé)  
  
DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Beyblade ne m'appartiennent pas mais Mya vous n'avez pas le droit! Merci...  
  
Les phrases avec un * sont les pensées des persos.  
  
CHAPITRE 4 : Un vrai cauchemar  
  
Soudain arriver à l'Abbey, la première personne qu'elle vit était Tala. Il la regarda d'un regard perçant.  
  
-Uh? Ça va? Pourquoi me regarde tu comme ça? Demanda-t-elle mal à l'aise  
  
-Où étais-tu? J'étais inquiet pour toi! Lança-t-il  
  
Mya surprise de la réponse de celui-ci, lui sourit.  
  
-* Pourquoi ai-je sortit ça? C'est pas « bright » de ma part! Se dit Tala  
  
-Depuis quand es-tu aussi inquiet pour moi? Enfin, merci pour t'inquiéter pour moi, mais c'était pas nécessaire! Dit Mya en souriant (cuttie ^_^)  
  
-Tu m'excuseras j'vais rejoindre les autres et tu devrais faire de même! Dit-t-il  
  
-Pas de problème! Répondit Mya  
  
-*Je me demande bien ce que Max le p'tit débutant, et Kai, leur p'tit leader font en se moment?  
  
Tyson essayait de lui remonter le morale mais cela ne marchait pas il avait toujours la même expression à la figure, une expression de tristesse.  
  
-Tyson! Ne te force pas pour rien ça ne marchera pas! Avertit Max  
  
-Mais moi j'essaie de faire mon possible, j'aime pas te voir de même! Mais un peu de piment dans ta journée! T'as une vie à vivre! Dit Tyson  
  
-Ouais t'as raison, mais pas sans mon Draciel c'est un cadeau de ma grand- mère je te signal! J'ai beau essayé d'oublier l'événement d'aujourd'hui mais ce souvenir me revient à chaque fois, c'est gravé sans ma mémoire!  
  
Tyson lâcha un soupir de découragement.  
  
-*Ouin, Max n'as peut-être pas tort moi aussi j'suis comme lui. Se dit Tyson  
  
Kai arriva et dit :  
  
-En passant Tyson, Mya m'as dit un peu sur sa disparition, ben tu sais de quoi j'parle!  
  
Tyson se retourna en sa direction d'un regard intrigué.  
  
-Quoi, crache le morceau j'veux savoir! Cria Tyson  
  
-Relaxe, et écoute, elle m'as dit... (la jvais pas réécrire ce qui est arriver jai po très envie et après tout vous le savez tous biensure si vous avez bien suivit!)  
  
-Oh! Mais t'es pas sérieux! Dit Tyson, il faut que je lui dise! Il faut qu'elle redevienne elle, et tout redeviendra dans l'ordre!  
  
-Tu penses? Demanda Max désespéré  
  
-Biensure Max, est confiance en la vie! Dit Tyson confiant  
  
-Alors êtes vous tous avec moi! Dit Tyson d'une voix encourageante  
  
Max mis sa main sur celle de Tyson, Kenny et Ray aussi mirent leur main.  
  
-Ensemble nous seront invinscible! Kai?  
  
Kai aussi mis sa main.  
  
-Après tout elle veut Dranzer.  
  
-Nous sommes tous unis! Dit Tyson  
  
Mya rejoingnit les autres Demolition Boys, ils étaient toujours renfermés sur eux même, des obsédés et esclaves du Beyblade. Elle les regarda attentivement, tout était silencieux tout ce qu'on pouvait entendre était des ruissellement de toupie. La jeune fille décida d'ouvrir la bouche pour mettre un peu d'ambiance.  
  
-Aye! On se réveille les zombies! Cria Mya  
  
Ils se retournèrent tous vers elle.  
  
-Hey! Regarder moi pas comme ça! C'est vous que vous devriez regarder! Non, mais checkez vous de vrais obsédés, des zombies!  
  
-Comment ça des obsédés? Demanda Ian offusqué  
  
-Ben regardez-vous! Vous êtes toujours là a faire les mêmes mouvements à chaque journée embarré dans un trou perdu! Dit Mya, ça ne vous arriverait pas de faire autre chose? Si je serais à votre place je serais morte!  
  
-C'est normale les filles passent leur temps à ce plaindre! Dit Ian  
  
-Hey! Ça serait pas plutôt le contraire! Lança Mya, Ok, j'abandonne c'est un cas désespéré!  
  
Elle s'approcha de son leader et le fixa un moment.  
  
-Dis ça te dit un p'tit match amical? Juste pour testé mais compétence avec mon nouveaux spectres amiliorés? Suggéra Mya  
  
Il leva la tête.  
  
-Allons ne joue pas les timides! Dit Mya, S'il-te-plaît!  
  
-Si tu veux. Répondit-t-il  
  
-Alors t'es prêt? Demanda Mya  
  
-C'est quand tu veux. Répondit-t-il  
  
Ils lancèrent leur toupie.  
  
-Surtout ne te gêne pas pour attaquer! Dit Mya  
  
-Pourquoi le serais-je? Lança-t-il  
  
-Simple avertissement! Car chaque fois que je défie quelqu'un, mon adversaire me prend toujours à la légère! Et j'ai horreur de ça! Dit Mya  
  
Les deux toupies se foncèrent dessus. (là j'aime po trop détaillé les combat de toupies alors j'vais passé un ptit peu plus loin, si non c plate! Si vous voyez ce que jveux dire ^_^') Soudain une lueur blanche aveuglante laissa voir un loup majestueux et grand.  
  
-Alors si tu la joue comme ça, moi aussi! Dit Mya  
  
Mya fit alors appelle à son spectre et c'est alors qu'une renarde sortit. Les deux toupies se foncèrent avec une telle puissance qu'ils se firent éjecter tous les deux. Mya ratrappa la toupie de Tala, et celui-ci celle de Mya. Ils tendirent leur main pour ratrapper leur toupie.  
  
-C'était un beau match tu ne trouves pas? Demanda-t-elle  
  
-Pas mal. Répondit-t-il simplement  
  
Mya s'approcha pour lui redonner la toupie à son propriétaire, elle sourit et lui tendit sa toupie.  
  
-Oh, merci! Dit-t-il  
  
Tala reprit sa toupie.  
  
-De rien! Uh? Excuses, tu pourrais me redonner ma toupie, svp? Demanda-t- elle  
  
-Uh? Désolé.  
  
-Hey! Les deux amoureux un peu de sérieux! Lança Ian  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça? Hein? Dit Mya en voulant caché sa gêne  
  
-T'es toujours après lui! Dit-t-il  
  
-Les p'tits jeunes n'ont pas à se mêler de ses affaires là!  
  
-J'suis autant agé que toi!  
  
-Ah! Oui? C'est pas ce que le monde dirait vu ta taille! Lança-t-elle sure qu'il sera bouché  
  
En effet, il était resté boucher en voyant sa tête elle se mit à rire. Brusquement sa toupie échappa des mains de Mya, elle s'apprêta à le ramasser mais Ian le prit avant elle.  
  
-À quoi joues-tu gamin? Lança Mya  
  
-À rien, pour le ravoir il faut aller le chercher! Dit-t-il devant la porte de sortit  
  
-T'es vraiment chien, lâche ça immédiatement, c'est à moi! Dit-t-elle  
  
-Il faut aller le chercher! Dit Ian en partant avec sa toupie  
  
-J'en ai assez de voir ta face! Donnes-moi ça immédiatement je te l'ordonne! dit Mya en le ratrappant, J'en ai assez de courir! Ian ******* de nain de jardin!  
  
Mya parvenu à le ratrapper.  
  
-Check j'trouve pas ça drôle Ian! Donne moi ma toupie maintenant. Dit Mya en le retenant par le bras, Donne ou si non t'aura le droit de gouté à mon poing!  
  
-Okay! C'est beau! Tiens!  
  
-Ouin t'as intention! Dit Mya en reprenant sa toupie rouge  
  
-T'as vraiment un salle caractère! Dit Ian  
  
Mya bouillait d'impatience mais le cacha et retourna calmement à sa chambre, ferma la porte derrière elle, se laissa tomber sur son lit et puis ferma les yeux.  
  
Mya se leva aussitôt. Elle sortit de sa chambre et vit les Blade Breakers dans la caméra de sécurité, ils étaient juste devant l'entrée de l'Abbey. Ils avaient tous affichés sur leur face une expression de haine. Mya se dirigea où les Blade Breakers c'était présenter.  
  
-Alors vous voulez encore une défaite, ça ne vous a pas suffit! Dit Mya  
  
-Non, pas du tout ce que nous voulons est de te voir à terre! Que tu ne nous cause plus de problème! Lança Tyson d'un ton de défi  
  
-T'as pris mon Draciel et tu va me le payer! Dit Max  
  
-T'as voulu me lançer un défi, le voilà ton défi! Dit Kai  
  
-T'as surement aussi l'intention de prendre mon spectre hé bien voilà ta chance! Lança Ray  
  
Mya ne se sentait pas en sécurité à cause de leur expression affiché sur leur visage. Mya recula d'un pas.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Mya t'as peur car on est plus que toi, moi qui croyait que la grande Mya était invinscible! Tu te dégonfles! Lança Tyson  
  
-Non pas du tout! Dit Mya  
  
-Alors nous te lançons un défi! Si tu es toujours d'accord! dit Tyson, et pas de pitié!  
  
-C'est pas un problème pour moi! Dit Mya  
  
Tout le monde tendèrent leur toupie prêt à lancer l'assaut.  
  
-Alors vous décidez de me lancer un défi tous en même temps, ça m'économisera du temps! Dit Mya  
  
-Ne sois en pas si sure! Dit Tyson  
  
Mya commença à être de plus en plus affrayé par la manière que Tyson lui avait dit sa dernière phrase. Ils lancèrent finalement leur toupie, Ray lança le première assaut.  
  
-Driger! La Giffe du Tigre!  
  
Ensuite Max même s'il avait pas son spectre. Ensuite ce fut le tour de Kai.  
  
-Dranzer! Les flèches de feu!  
  
La toupie de Mya commença à diminuer de vitesse et c'est alors qu'elle décida de lancer un assaut!  
  
-Griffe d'acier!  
  
Mais son attaque n'eut pas d'effet, sa toupie diminuait de vitesse de plus belle.  
  
-Alors Mya depuis quand on est devenue aussi molle! Dit Tyson, Dragoon, attaque finale! Attaque Tempête!  
  
La toupie de Mya finit par tomber devant ses pieds, celle-ci surprise de la voir perdre aussi facilement, resta pétrifier. Les Blade Breakers commencèrent à rire, mais un rire diabolique.  
  
-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! Cria Mya  
  
Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle était dans sa chambre. Tout était calme pas de signe de Blade Breakers dans les environ. Mya eut des sueurs froides pendant son cauchemar.  
  
-*Ouf! Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, mais un cauchemar effrayant et bizarre. Se dit Mya en posant sa main sur sa poitrine, j'espère que je ne ferai plus ce rêve horrible, un vrai cauchemar.  
  
Le cris de Mya se fit entendre de partout. Soudain quelqu'un accouru à la chambre où elle était.  
  
-Est-ce que ça va Mya? Dit une voix  
  
Mya leva la tête et répndit :  
  
-Oui! Ça va Tala ne t'en fais pas pour moi.  
  
-Oui, j'ai cru bon venir aller te voir, on t'as entendu crier de la chambre. T'es sure?  
  
-Oui, oui! J'vais très bien! J'suis bien contente que tu t'en fasse pour moi.  
  
-Uh? Non, il y a pas de quoi. Dit-t-il rouge jusqu'aux oreilles  
  
Celui-ci fit comme si de rien était et s'installa devant son ordinateur. Mya sortit un sourire en voyant sa tête. Il resta sans bouger et commença à tapper sur son clavier.  
  
-Alors que fais-tu? T'es pas suposé être avec les autres? Demanda-t-elle  
  
-Non.  
  
Tala était de dos à Mya alors elle s'approcha et s'installa à côté. Celui- ci détourna les yeux voyant qu'elle s'était installer juste a côté.  
  
-Je te dérange? Il faut le dire! Demanda Mya  
  
-Non, c'est beau tu peux rester. Dit-t-il tout simplement en faisant semblant d'être concentrer sur son travail  
  
Il décida enfin de lâcher le clavier pour se mettre les écouteurs sur les oreilles.  
  
-* Devrais-je lui dire ou pas? J'hésite beaucoup, j'sais même pas s'il ressent les mêmes sentiments pour moi, si non je passerais pour une conne! Et est-ce de l'amitié ou de vraies sentiments que j'éprouve envers lui? Il y a un peu des deux! Mais que fais-je? J'hésite.  
  
Elle se leva et lui enleva les écouteurs de ses oreilles délicatement et se décida enfin à lui dire. Soudain quelqu'un ouvrit la porte brusquement avant qu'elle pu ouvrir la bouche qui cela fit Mya sursautée.  
  
-Ah! Dsl, j'suis seulement venue pour aller chercher quelque chose.  
  
-C'est correct! Dit Mya  
  
-C'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'vais vous laissez! Dit Bryan et ferma la porte  
  
Mya soupira de soulagement et la tête baissée voulant cachée ses joues rouges pensant que Bryan soupçonnait ce qu'elle voulait dire en disant ses dernières paroles.  
  
J'arrête là parce que là jai po trop trop d'idée pour la suite! Faque laissez moi pensez! Lol, pis des ptits reviews serait fins de votre part, parce que jai po beaucoup de reviews, mais un grand merci à White_Catz, Bubblegum, X-Spy, Whyte Shark... si vous lisez mon fic juste laisser un ptit reviews! Si c po trop demander merci énormement à ceux qui le feront! ^_^ Le prochain chapitre s'appellera « Simple amitié ou amour vrai »!!! 


	6. Chapitre 5: Simple amitié ou amour vrai?

TITRE : Retrouvaille amère  
  
RATING : PG-13 ( Pour le language pas mal vulgaire, c'est à peu près juste pour ça.)  
  
LANGUE : Français  
  
CATÉGORIE(S) : Drame/Général (J'savais pas trop comment le placé)  
  
DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Beyblade ne m'appartiennent pas mais Mya vous n'avez pas le droit! Merci...  
  
Les phrases avec un * sont les pensées des persos.  
  
CHAPITRE 5 : Simple amitié ou amour vrai?  
  
Il était minuit tout le monde dormait paisiblement, les rayons de la pleine lune rayonnait dans un coin de la chambre par la seule fenêtre de la chambre, il était minuit et tout le monde dormait paisiblement. Subitement, Mya se réveilla en sursaut, la première chose qu'elle fit était se regarder les mains et se pincer la peau pour voir si elle ne rêvait pas. Elle respirait avec difficulté et avait eu des sueurs froides à cause du même cauchemar qu'elle avait eu la dernière fois. Elle regarda autour d'elle si elle avait réveiller les autres. Elle se dirigea aussitôt précipitement vers la porte.  
  
-* Faut vraiment que j'aille prendre l'air! (en reprenant son souffle)  
  
Elle prit soin de fermer le porte silencieusement derrière elle, et se dirigea aussitôt dehors près d'un arbre où elle s'y accota le dos.  
  
-* Pourquoi fais-je se rêve sans cesse! Ça me hante à chaque fois! J'espère que ça ne se passera pas de même lors du tournoi. Perdre devant Tyson et tout le monde serait un vrai cauchemar plus que ça la honte de ma vie entière! Ça commence à m'effrayer!  
  
Mya s'accroupit et leva la tête en regardant la neige tombée et la pleine lune rayonnée sur ça peau pâle et finit par blottir sa tête sur ses genoux. Les flocons neiges cristallisées fondaient sur ses joues et sentit soudainement un main se posa sur son épaule. Elle détourna le regard et la première personne qu'elle vit était Tala.  
  
-Mais que fais-tu là? Demanda-t-elle intriguée  
  
-J't'ai entendu te réveiller.  
  
-Vas te rendormir ne t'en fais pas pour moi, c'est seulement le vent qui m'as réveillé! Dit Mya en se blottissant la tête sur ses genoux à nouveau  
  
-Regarde-moi Mya, j'aime pas te voir dans cette état, alors dit-moi tout! J'suis là juste pour toi.  
  
Mya surprise des parole de Tala releva la tête en le fixa intensément.  
  
-Mais depuis quand te soucis-tu pour moi?  
  
-Depuis que ta besoin de quelqu'un à qui te confier. Répondit-t-il  
  
Mya se leva et le fixa d'un air surpris et lui souria tristement.  
  
-Merci! Dit Mya et lui sauta dans les bras brusquement  
  
Tala laissa un sourire s'échapper de sa bouche et serra Mya dans ses bras.  
  
-J'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te le dire mais je t'aime, tu es la seul personne à qui j'ai pu éprouver des sentiments aussi profonds. Dit-t-elle en se blotissant la tête sur son cou  
  
-Moi aussi...  
  
Celui-ci se contenta de serrer Mya dans ses bras et lui déposa sa main glacé sur sa joue droite. Mya le regarda et ferma les yeux, leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à un centimètre l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que les lèvres de Tala se frottent contre les siennes. La langue de Mya parcourait chaque recoin de la bouche de Tala et leur salive se mélangèrent pour en faire qu'un. Elle mit délicatement ses mains derrière la tête de celui-ci, et glissa ses mains entre ses cheveux. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement jusqu'en à en faire tomber Mya sur la neige et répètèrent la même chose pendant un moment. (pendant des heures?!? j'en aurai les lèvres gersées lol ^_^) Ils arrêtèrent un moment ensuite pour respirer un peu, elle pouvait même sentir sa respiration chaude sur sa joue. (jaime po trop ca détaillé ça mais jpense que c assez) Il lui déposa des baisers sur le cou, Mya laissa sortir un petit gémissement de sa bouche. (Hey! J'irai PAS plus loin, pas de pensées trop perverses pleez!)  
  
-J'suis toute mouillée! Se plaignit Mya (à cause de la neige et non ce que vs pensez)  
  
Mya se mis au dessus de Tala, elle avait la tête accoter sur son torse.  
  
-Dit-moi pourquoi m'as-tu toujours cachés ça depuis des années? Demanda Mya  
  
-J'sais pas, j'aurais cru que...  
  
Mya le coupa en lui mettant deux doigts sur la bouche.  
  
-Sshh! C'est sans importance. Dit Mya d'une voix douce, T'as aucune raison de t'expliquer.  
  
Ils restèrent des heures étendu dans la neige (crime y on po frête) et dans les bras l'un de l'autres sous la lueur de la pleine lune. (trop cute dans la neige lol ^_^ en plus)  
  
J'espère de tout coeur que vous avez aimé. Dsl si c court! pis des ptits reviews serait fins de votre part, parce que jai po beaucoup de reviews, mais un grand merci à White-Catz, Bubblegum, X-Spy, Whyte Shark... si vous lisez mon fic juste laisser un ptit reviews! Si c po trop demander merci! ^_^  
  
Bubblegum : T'inquiète j'pense po ke té sadique lol. T'aime bien les insultes que jai mis ^_^ j'suis bien contente! Désolé, si jai po grand chose à te dire mais merci pour tes encouragements c très appréciez! Bon je te laisse! Shu en train de crever!  
  
Icey Wolf - x x x - Amical  
  
White_Catz : Désolé, si ce chap est court jsais ke tu attendait cette partie de l'histoire avec impatience mais jai plus didées ma chère! Lol Ben non a touchera pas a ton Kai! (parle de Mya). Ouin! J'sais ce que tu veux dire par tu vas la... ben oui jfais du Mya x Tala! C'était mon but de départ t'es bonne! La voilà ton Mya x Tala. J'espère que tu la bien aimé lol. Et dsl encore jsais t une fan mordu de Kai! Ben jai voulu changé un peu de sujet j'dit po ke Kai yé plate au contraire, mais jai voulu parler un peu de Tala si tu ne m'en veux pas! Lol! Bon ben je te laisse et merci pour tes encouragement a toi aussi! C gentil. Bye! ^.^  
  
Icey Wolf - x x x - Amical 


	7. Chapitre 6: Take me somewhere new

TITRE : Retrouvaille amère  
  
RATING : PG-13 ( Pour le language pas mal vulgaire, c'est à peu près juste pour ça.)  
  
LANGUE : Français  
  
CATÉGORIE(S) : Drame/Général (J'savais pas trop comment le placé)  
  
DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Beyblade ne m'appartiennent pas mais Mya vous n'avez pas le droit! Merci...  
  
Les phrases avec un * sont les pensées des persos.  
  
CHAPITRE 6 : Take me somewhere new  
  
Les rayons du soleil tapèrent les yeux de Mya, ce qui la fit réveiller la première, elle baissa la tête et vit Tala encore endormit et les bras autour de ses hanches.  
  
-*J'ai oublié qu'on est resté dehors hier! Se dit-t-elle  
  
En le voyant dans cette état elle laissa un sourire s'afficher sur sa face. Elle voulait en même temps le réveiller mais n'osa pas, mais après tout elle avait pas le choix donc elle le secoua un peu et il ouvrit les yeux qui révela des yeux bleus sapphires étincellants. (J'sais ke j'exagère mais jy peut rien lol -_-')  
  
-J'suis désolé de te réveiller de tes rêves mais tu ne penses pas qu'il faudrait rentrer avant que quelqu'un ne soupçonne qu'on est dehors, tu ne crois pas? Demanda-t-elle en souriant  
  
-Ouin, dépêche j'ai pas envie que quelqu'un nous voit ici. Répondit-t-il  
  
Elle se releva en suivant de derrière Tala, mais elle était complètement trempée alors elle pris un autre direction celle vers la salle de bain.  
  
Chez les Blade Breakers, tout le monde s'occupait en silence.  
  
-Si on se préparait pour le tournoi hein? Hein? Suggéra Tyson  
  
-Pas de problème avec Dizzi ça sera du gâteau. Dizzi va me sortir tout ce que tu devais savoir sur Mya si ça te chante. Dit Kenny  
  
-Cool! Alors qu'est-ce que ça dit? Demanda Tyson pressé  
  
-Attends, j'ai besoin de temps! Dit Kenny, Ah! Voilà! Bon ce qu'on dit sur Mya c'est qu'elle a un spectre nommé Foxyborg et c'est une renarde des neiges, à se qu'on dit c'est un spectre très puissant. Elle utilise comme attaque Griffe d'Acier mais elle joue aussi dans la défensive grâce à la défense de Draciel.  
  
En attendant ces paroles le pauvre Max baissa la tête, Tyson en voyant la tête de Max avait eu soif de vangeance.  
  
-Oui, j'sais déjà tout ca mais ça ne nous aide toujours pas! Moi ce que j'veux est que Mya soit à terre et qu'elle redevienne elle même, ensuite Max reprendra son spectre  
  
Mya était devant la fenêtre regardant le couché de soleil éclairée sont visage sombre et triste, les coudes accoté sur la fenêtre et la tête sur les mains. Elle lâcha un soupir. Soudainement quelqu'un pénètra dans son intimité qu'elle remarqua en se retournant brusquement. C'était Tala mais celle-ci retourna la tête avec un expression de tristesse. Celui-ci en voyant son expression s'approcha pour la réconforter.  
  
-Mya? Est-ce que ça va? Demanda-t-il inquiet de sa réaction  
  
-Oui, j'ai seulement la tête ailleurs. Dit-t-elle tristement dos tourné  
  
Encore plus inquiet, il décida de s'approcher davantage et de lui prendre son menton doucement et le tournant vers lui.  
  
-Mya regarde-moi, j'aime pas que tu détournes le regard, j'suis pas capable de te voir dans cette état. Dit-t-il  
  
Mya se retourna et le regarda intensément.  
  
-Vraiment? C'est pas que je doutes de toi mais c'est que j'suis souvent habituée de te voir sérieux, insensible et..., moi j'croyait que l'amour n'étais pas ton truc. Et bien, si tu veux savoir la raison pourquoi j'suis triste c'est que...  
  
Mya ne termina pas sa phrase et commença à jouer avec ses mèches de devant et les glissa entre ses doigts pendant ce temps là celui-ci glissa ses mains sur ses hanches. Ils s'approchèrent et plongèrent dans un baiser tendre et passionné. Mya mordillait les lèvres de Tala et tomba sur son lit. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser et Mya joua avec les cheveux flambants rouges du jeune homme qui embarra Mya de ses bras musclés (J'exgère j'y peux rien! O_o' j'crains pi po a peux près!). Mya ouvrit sa bouche pour lui permettre d'y pénètrer sa langue chaude et mouillée. Les doigts de Mya parcouru le long du corps du jeune homme qui cela le fit gémir un peu.  
  
-Dit-moi, j'ai réussi à te faire gémir. Dit-t-elle d'une voix séductive  
  
-Peut-être... dit-t-il entre des gémissements  
  
(J'suis bien capable décrire ça mais aller plus loin NO WAY!!! Juste vs avertir ^_^')  
  
-Non mais « What the fuck are you doing?!? » dit une voix  
  
Ils se retournèrent brusquement et vit Ian et Bryan qui les regardaient avec des gros yeux.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous en train de faire l'un par dessus l'autre? dit Ian  
  
Voyant qu'ils étaient encore dans leur position ils se dégagèrent immédiatement et Mya baissa la tête pour masquer son visage rouge.  
  
-Checkez vous pouvez partir là!!! Et c'est pas ce que vous pensez!! Dit Mya sur le point de perdre son sang froid  
  
Mya leur ferma la porte au nez et soupira de soulagement accotée sur la porte.  
  
-Shit! Dit Mya  
  
Tala était debout à côté et avait l'air totalement calme et détendu tout le contraire de Mya. Mya leva la tête.  
  
-T'es toujours calme! Remarqua-t-elle  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, j'suis fait de même?!? Dit-t-il  
  
-Ouais mais j'te trouve pas mal bizare! Bref! Dit Mya en lui déposant un baiser mouillé sur la joue et s'en alla  
  
Mya marcha dans les couloirs la tête baisser toujours gênée. Devant elle se tenait Bryan et Ian qui la fixait d'un air bizarre Mya leva la tête en sentant qu'elle était observée.  
  
-Hey! C'est pas ce que vous pensez! Dit Mya rouge de plus belle  
  
-Dit-moi pourquoi t'étais au dessus de Tala. Hein? Et pourquoi t'es aussi rougeâtre? Dit Ian  
  
-Non on ne faisait que pratiquer des prises de « catch »! dit Mya  
  
-Ah! Oui? Mais le fait que tu sois rouge me tracassent pourquoi l'es-tu? Dit Ian  
  
-J'ai mangé des coups! J'en dit assez là! T'es beaucoup trop curieux pour tout dire et tout le contraire de Bryan qui est juste à côté de toi! Dit Mya en le rabaissant  
  
Mya s'en alla sans un mots.  
  
-* Oh! J'viens d'y repenser j'ai complètement oublier mon but principal. Mais pourtant quelque chose m'incite à pas le faire, j'ai l'impression que j'me fait manipuler et utiliser. Et Tyson j'sens que je ne serai pas capable de lui prendre son spectre et ce cauchemar qui me poursuit. Oh! Mya oublie tout ça et concentre-toi sur ton but!  
  
Mya se précipita vers la salle d'entrainement où se trouvait Tala.  
  
-Restes là, j'vais seulement être absente pour quelques heures! Ok? Dit Mya  
  
-D'ac. dit-t-il en lui déposa en baiser sur le nez  
  
Elle partit aussitôt et lui fit un sourire.  
  
Chez les Blade Breakers...  
  
-Alors Chef ma toupie t'as finit avec? Demanda Tyson  
  
-Oui, un instant le science demande du temps! Dit Kenny  
  
-Oui, j'comprends mais j'bouille d'impatiente et j'attends depuis 1h ou peut-être plus! Dit Tyson  
  
-Attends!!! Dit Kenny sur le bout de perdre patience  
  
-Hey! Kai! Dit Tyson  
  
-Quoi? Répondit-t-il  
  
Il était assis sur le divan les bras croisés et les yeux fermés.  
  
-Arrête de jouer les p'tit solitaire! Après que ma toupie soit finit que penses-tu d'un match juste pour la testé! S'il-te-plaît!  
  
-Pourquoi j'ai autre chose à faire vas demander à Ray ou Max! dit-t-il  
  
-Ouais pourquoi pas moi! Dit Ray, J'suis peut-être pas assez fort! C'est ça que tu veux sous-entendre!  
  
-C'est pas juste! Dit Max  
  
-Non, non les gars j'dit seulement que Kai est le chef et c'est à lui l'honneur de testé ma toupie! Hein? Ais-je raison? Dit Tyson en voulant chercher à se sortir du pétrain  
  
-Mon ?il! Dit Max  
  
-Il vient juste de dire qu'il ne voulait pas! Et c'est moi que tu va défier! Dit Ray  
  
-Hey! Pourquoi toi! Dit Max  
  
-D'accord Max je te laisse! Dit Ray  
  
-Merci Ray, alors Tyson! dit Max  
  
-D'accord.  
  
Soudainement, quelqu'un cogna à la porte.  
  
J'arrête là mais j'sais vraiment po pk jai nommé mon titre comme ça mais c'est la première idée que jai eu en tête, et de toute manière jai même po eu didée! Faque j'espère que vous avez aimé j'espère de tout c?ur! PLEASE DES REVIEWS!!! MERCI!! ^_^  
  
X-Spy : J'suis bien contente que mon fic te plaise. ^_^ Bon ben désolé si j'ai pas grand chose à te dire, je te laisse! Bye!  
  
- x x x - Icey Wolf  
  
White-Catz : Coucou!!! J'suis ravie que mon fic te plaise malgré qu'il soit court. Quelques choses me tracasse, j'sais ke shu peut-être po vite mais dit moi pourquoi tu met « demander » entre guillement? T'oserais même po me donné le même sort que Mya si non té méchante lol! Ah! Ça pour le cauchemar de Mya s'il est prémonitoire ou pas je ne le dirai pas si non ça risque d'être plate! Désolé tu le saura au cours du fic! Un p'tit loup de poche, c ben donc cute comme ptit surnom lol! Ben oui yé toujours là! Bon ben je te laisse! Chow!  
  
- x x x - Icey Wolf  
  
Bubble : Aye! T'aurais pu me le dire avant que c'était toi Bubble et Bubblegum! Po grave j't'en veux pas! Ouin pis pour le déclaration dehors pi tout ça c cute c vrai, en plus c la première idée qui m'es venue en tête. ^_^ Ouin, j'sais ke Mya est gentille avec Tala et méchante avec les autres mais j'ai un peu son caractère. Hey! Mais ne me prends pas pour Mya! Hein! J'suis gentille avec le monde qui sont fin ou fine avec moé pis les hypocrite et tout ça shu méchante! Lol ^_^ En tk je te laisse! @+  
  
- x x x - Icey Wolf 


	8. Chapitre 7: Une renarde rusée

TITRE : Retrouvaille amère  
  
RATING : PG-13 ( Pour le language pas mal vulgaire, c'est à peu près juste pour ça.)  
  
LANGUE : Français  
  
CATÉGORIE(S) : Drame/Romance (J'savais pas trop comment le placé)  
  
DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Beyblade ne m'appartiennent pas mais Mya vous n'avez pas le droit! Merci...  
  
Les phrases avec un * sont les pensées des persos.  
  
CHAPITRE 7 : Une renarde rusée  
  
Soudainement quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Tyson ouvrit, un homme géant se montrait devant Tyson, il avait des lunettes de soleil et un costume noir.  
  
-Uh? Bonjour Monsieur que puis-je pour vous? Dit Tyson pas sûre  
  
-Mademoiselle Mya vous attends à l'Abbey. dit l'homme  
  
-Pour quelle raison? Demanda Tyson  
  
-J'n'ai pas à répondre à ça, elle ne veut que voir Ray et Kai. Dit l'homme  
  
Ray et Kai se regardèrent en voulant se dire que Mya leur tendait un piège.  
  
-C'est un piège pour que Mya prennent leur spectre. J'la laisserai pas faire vous pouvez me croire! Dit Tyson  
  
Il se précipita vers la sortie mais l'homme le bloqua.  
  
-Hey! Se plaignit Tyson  
  
-J'ai dit seulement Ray et Kai. Dit l'homme  
  
-Grr! Fit Tyson  
  
-Tyson! Ne t'en fait pas nous savons se que nous faisons! On sait ce que Mya complote. Dit Ray  
  
-T'es sûre car on ne sait pas ce qu'elle peut faire. Dit Tyson inquiet pour Mya à la fois  
  
-Je te l'ai dit Tyson ne t'en fait pas! Dit Ray  
  
-D'accord mais faîtes attention à vous! Avertit Tyson  
  
Les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers l'Abbey où Mya les attendaient. Arriver à destination, tout était calme aucun signe de Mya.  
  
-Attention c'est un piège. Avertit Kai  
  
-Ou peut-elle bien être, elle est vraiment pas ponctuelle cette Mya. Dit Ray  
  
Ils étaient devant la porte et Mya apparue net devant eux qui cela les fit reculer.  
  
-Alors j'vous attendait avec impatience! Dit Mya  
  
-C'est plutôt nous! Dit Ray d'un ton méfiant  
  
-Ah! Peut-être mais bref, j'ai autre chose à faire! Mais tout d'abord vos spectres! Dit Mya en les regardant d'un air furieux  
  
-Ah! Oui! Dit Kai  
  
-Oui, et un match ne serait pas de refus de votre part je crois bien. À moins que vous soyez des poules mouillées! Dit Mya les bras croisés et sa toupie entre les mains  
  
-Pas du tout si tu souhaites perdre c'est pas mon problème! Dit Kai  
  
-Je compterais pas dessus si je serais toi, Kai! Dit-t-elle  
  
-Défiez-moi en même temps! Ordonna-t-elle  
  
-C'est toi qui l'aura voulu! Dit Ray en tendant son lanceur  
  
-Je m'en mords les doigts. Dit Mya sur d'elle-même  
  
-Oui tu devrais. Dit Kai  
  
Ils se mirent en place attendant le signal.  
  
-1... 2... 3... Hyper Vitesse! S'écria Mya  
  
Après que les toupies soient lancé, Kai resta en place et Ray lança la première offensive.  
  
-La Griffe du Tigre!  
  
-Ignorant! Dit Mya en ayant un sourire en coin  
  
-Quoi? Dit Ray  
  
La toupie de Ray fonça sur celle de Mya qui ne bougea pas d'un sourci, mais quand il fonça sur Mya son attaque fut renvoyé à l'expéditeur. Ray vit que ça toupie avait immédiatement diminuer de vitesse mais ne lâcha pas la partie.  
  
-T'as toujours pas saisit que dès qu'on me touche je renvoie l'attaque! Bon c'est pas grave si tu ne « catch » pas ça! Achève-le, maintenant! ordonna-t- elle  
  
La toupie de Mya s'apprêtait à lancer l'assaut sur Ray mais une autre toupie entra en jeu, celle de Kai. Ray se retourna vers lui et lui dit :  
  
-Merci Kai!  
  
-C'était le moindre que je puisse faire et tu me remercieras plus tard! Dit- t-il  
  
-Ah! Tu n'as fait que retardée mon heure de gloire! Griffe d'Acier sur lui! Maintenant!  
  
Mya s'attaqua à Kai qui lui diminua de vitesse aussi.  
  
-Alors qu'à tu dire avant que je m'attaque à vos toupies et que je prenne leur spectre? Hein? Dit-t-elle  
  
-Ça! Dit Kai  
  
Il fit appelle à son spectre et Ray de même. Des lueurs verts et rouges éclaicit toute l'Abbey.  
  
-Ah! Enfin, c'est que je vais avoir le droit à un vrai match! Dit Mya  
  
-Oui, et soit prête! Dit Ray  
  
-Bien, si vous jouez comme ça moi aussi! Dit-t-elle  
  
Un autre lueur rouge sortit.  
  
-Ah! T'as l'armure d'Acier de Draciel, dit-moi? Dit Kai en fixant son spectre  
  
-Oui, et les prochain à ma collection sera ton chère Dranzer et Driger. Dit- t-elle  
  
Soudain Tyson arriva.  
  
-Mais que fais-tu là, j'pensait que j't'avais dit de rester là-bas et comment as-tu réussi à te défaire du garde? Demanda Ray  
  
-C'est sans importance! Dit Tyson  
  
-Quoi? Tyson? Bah! C'est pas grave tu ne causera aucun problème, tu pourras voir tes deux chers copains me céder leur spectre! Dit Mya  
  
-N'en sois pas si sure! Trop de confiance en soi peut se retourner contre toi! Dit Tyson  
  
-Assez parler!! Fonce leur dessus! Attaque! Ordonna la jeune fille blonde (Mya)  
  
-Dranzer attaque maintenant!  
  
-Driger la Griffe du Tigre!!!  
  
Ils se foncèrent tous dessus avec une telle puissance que de la fumée innoda le terrain entier. Après quelques minutes la fumée se dissipa et laissa voir deux toupies briser et échouer par terre, celle de Kai et Ray.  
  
-Oh! J'n'en revient pas! Dit Tyson étonné  
  
-Non j'ai jamais perdu de match aussi lamentablement! Dit Kai pétrifié  
  
-Driger! Non! dit Ray dans le même état que son coéquipier  
  
-Voilà! Le match était plutôt facile! Dit Mya  
  
Elle tendit sa toupie vers les deux toupies échouées par terre et une lueur rouge et vert sortit de leur toupie respective pour rentrer dans la toupie de Mya. Son spectre avait encore changer d'apparence, son spectre avait toujours l'armure de Draciel mais en plus des crocs et des griffes assérés de Driger et des ailes flambants du phénix de Kai. Mya se mit à rire peu à peu de méchanceté.  
  
-Alors on ne parle plus les Beybladers-amateurs? Dit Mya amusée de voir leur tête (est méchante pi po à peu près!!!)  
  
Ils ne répondirent pas, et se contentèrent de ramassé leur toupies brisées et sans spectre maintenant.  
  
-Comment oses-tu? Cria Tyson  
  
-Comment j'ose, j'ai pas à répondre à ça! Et tu me fait perdre mon temps, j'n'ai que quelques mots à te dire la revenche après demain à 5h P.M!!! Sois là! Et t'es mieux d'être prêt mon grand! Moi je le suis déjà! Dit Mya, Le tournoi se déroulera seulement un une manche c'est à dire que tes amis ne concureront pas dans le match car ils n'ont plus de spectre! Ça sera une manche au meilleur des trois manches! D'ac! Et sur ça je te dit aurevoir ou peut-être adieux!  
  
-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas je le serai et la tu regretteras les gestes que t'as fais à mes amies! On a pas le droit de faire ça à mes copains! Cria Tyson pendant que Mya disparaissait dans l'obscurité de l'Abbey  
  
Tyson fixa Mya un moment d'un air furieux.  
  
-Uh? Ray? Kai? Ça va? Demanda Tyson triste pour eux  
  
-J'ai tu de l'air à être correct! Dit Kai sur le point de perdre son sang froid  
  
-Uh? J'suis navré pour toi, j'te comprends parfaitement. Mais cependant nous devons nous penchez sur le tournoi qui arrivera après demain. Vous verrez je vaincrerai Mya et tout le monde récupèrera leur spectre! Vous en avez ma parole! J'laisserai pas cette ***** s'en tirer aussi facilement! Dit Tyson  
  
-Merci! Dit Ray en fixant sa toupie vide  
  
-Je suggère de rentrer à l'hôtel! dit Tyson  
  
Rendu à l'hôtel, Max ouvrit la porte aux trois jeunes hommes découragés. Max en voyant leur tête se mit triste pour eux en affichant un air triste.  
  
-Mya vous as prit vos spectres je paris? Demanda Max désemparé  
  
-En plein dans le mille. Dit Ray toujours en regardant Driger partit de sa toupie  
  
Tout le monde s'installèrent autour de Kenny qui examinait et modifiait la toupie de Tyson et ça en silence.  
  
-Tyson t'es le seul à qui il reste le spectre alors ne nous décoit pas au tournoi. Nous comptons sur toi pour reprendre nos spectres! Dit Max  
  
-Ne t'en fait pas Maxou! Dit-t-il, Alors Chef ma toupie hein?  
  
-ATTENDS tu veux,depuis tentôt je ne cesse de te dire ce mot ATTENDS!!! Dit Kenny tanné de l'impatience de Tyson  
  
-Désolé Kenny mais j'ai hâte que les autres récupèrent leur spectre... J'sais que Mya peut être cruelle c'est temps-ci mais malgré ça je ne peux pas cesser de m'inquièter pour elle. Dit Tyson la tête baissé  
  
-J'suis désolé Tyson mais faudra que tu attends à demain pour avoir ta toupie, il faut absolument que je l'étudie à fond! Alors retient ton impatience! Dit Kenny  
  
-NON! Shit! Dit Tyson  
  
-J'ai besoin d'heures de solitude et de calme si c'est pas trop demander les gars! Dit Kenny  
  
-Pas de problème! Dit Ray  
  
-Merci! Répondit Kenny  
  
Ils se dirigèrent tous vers leur chambre en silence. Tyson s'assit calmement sur son lit qu'il partageait avec Max. (non ils ne sont pas guay! Et Ray et Kai non plus) Tyson prit son oreillé et accrocha Max à la fois.  
  
-Yeeeooouucchhh! Cria Max, Non mais c'est quoi ton problème aujourd'hui tu ne penses pas qu'on en a eu assez pour aujourd'hui! Dit Max  
  
-Désolé Max! dit Tyson, j'ai pas fait exprès!  
  
-C'est ça je te crois et bien voilà pour toi! Dit Max en lui « foutant » un oreillé en pleine figure  
  
-Ouchhh! Se plaignit Tyson  
  
Ray et Kai restèrent à les regarder l'air déprimé jusqu'à ce que Kai reçoivent un oreillé en pleine face.  
  
-Qui a fait ça!!! Dit Kai sur le point de les « varger »  
  
Ray se mit à rire.  
  
-Bande de pauvres cons! Lança Kai  
  
-C'est pas moi c'est Max! Dit Tyson  
  
Kai lança un oreillé à Tyson pour se vanger.  
  
-Voilà, celui qui le dit celui qui l'est! dit Kai  
  
Tout le monde ce lancèrent dans une bataille d'oreillé. Mais pendant ce temps là, Kenny tappait sur son ordi jusqu'à ce qu'ils attendent des cris, des rires et les murs se faire cogner.  
  
-Mais que peuvent-t-ils bien faire! C'est pas le temps de rire, moi qui croyait qu'ils étaient déprimé! Dit Kenny  
  
-Non, peut-être qu'ils sont en train de faire « mumuse dans le lit »! sortit Dizzi (beurk! -_-')  
  
-Dizzi!!! Les pensées perverses gardes les pour toi!! Cria Kenny en ayant de frissons de dégoûts  
  
-Ok, relaxe Chef je plaisantait! Biensure! Dit Dizzi  
  
-Ouais j'espère! dit Kenny, et maintenant du sérieux.  
  
Pendant ce temps là, Mya longeait les couloirs ténèbreux et silencieux de l'Abbey. On pouvait seulement entendre ses pas de pieds raisonnés dans les allés. Elle avait entre ses mains les 3 spectres des Blade Breakers en main et un sourire en coin. Mais son sourire en coin se transforma aussitôt en regard doux. Mya s'approcha de Tala et s'agenouilla devant pour lui voir la figure, lui fit aussitôt un p'tit sourire et celui-ci lui renvoyant le sourire. (soooo cuuutteee!!! ^_^)  
  
-Tu sais quoi, tu devrais sourire un peu plus souvent! Remarqua-t-elle  
  
-J'aime pas vraiment sourire. Dit-t-il  
  
-Ah! Non pourtant tu es craquant quand tu souris pour une personne qui hait sourire! Dit Mya  
  
-Uh? Okay.  
  
Mya finit par se lever.  
  
-Comptes-tu rester là planter toute la journée? Moi à ta place j'en aurais mal partout! Dit Mya  
  
-Non.  
  
-Alors bouge un peu ton derrière et suis moi! Dit-t-elle d'un ton enjoué, c'est magnifique dehors! Go!  
  
Mya fut obligé de la prendre par le bras pour le pousser.  
  
-Paresseux! Dit Mya  
  
Elle le traina jusqu'à la sortit par le bras.  
  
-Tu peux vraiment être paraisseux quand tu veux l'être! remarqua Mya  
  
Mais ne remarquant pas sa remarqua il s'assit sur le banc de neige. Mya tannée de parler dans le vide, elle prit une boule de neige pour le lui « foutre » (lancer) dans le face.  
  
-Non mais c'est quoi ton criss de problème! Dit-t-il totalement frustré  
  
-T'es vraiment endormit! J'ai cru bon te réveiller un peu! Dit-t-elle d'un ton enjoué et en riant de sa gueule  
  
-Je suis pas d'habitude à m'énerver pour rien mais là! Dit-t-il  
  
Tala se leva et lui coura après, Mya le fuyait en riant.  
  
-Non arrête tu sais que j'aime pas courir! Dit-t-elle, J'aime pas ça arrête, haaa! Ha!  
  
-Vous avez vraiment l'air de deux idiots! Dit une voix  
  
La voix en question était celle de Ian.  
  
-Ah! Oui! Dit Mya frustrée de la remarque de Ian  
  
Mya pris une boule de neige et le lui lança de la figure.  
  
-Et maintenant Ian qui est idiot, dit-moi? Dit Mya  
  
-Merde, t'es vraiment conne! Dit-t-il en s'essuyant la figure  
  
-Pas autant que toi! Dit-t-elle  
  
Ian lui en lança une pour se vanger en pleine figure de Mya.  
  
-T'es vraiment taré! Dit-t-elle en essuyant sa figure  
  
Mya se retourna et vit Tala qui filait en douce.  
  
-Hey! Toi j'ne t'aie pas oublié! C'est pas aujourd'hui que je t'oublierai! dit-t-elle boule de neige en main  
  
-Non! Mais vous ne pouvez pas avoir du sérieux! Bande de jeunes! Dit une autre voix qui venait de plus loin  
  
Tout le monde se retournaient par curiosité.  
  
-Oh! Salut Bryan! « Whatzzup!?! » dit-t-elle d'un ton enjoué  
  
Mya s'approcha de Bryan qui était devant la porte de l'Abbey avec un sourire « hypocrite ».  
  
-Qui as-tu traité de bande de jeunes dit-moi? Dit Mya  
  
Lui qui ne supportait pas le présence de quelqu'un près de lui, il recula d'un pas.  
  
-Allons ne joue pas les rabat-joie et dit moi...  
  
Mya lui « foutu » de la neige dans la figure.  
  
-Dit-moi maintenant qui est le con « icite »??? demanda Mya en éclatant de rire  
  
Celui-ci mort d'embarassement se tourna la tête et se dit tout bas :  
  
-Bande de cons!  
  
-En voilà un autre! Dit-t-elle en riant de la gueule de Bryan, Ça c'était pour nous avoir traité de cons!  
  
-P'tite *****!!! Dit Bryan  
  
-Haaa! J'ris trop de ta gueule! Haa! Beurk! Dit-t-elle lorsqu'elle reçu de la neige en pleine face de la part de Bryan  
  
-Mya attrape! Dit une voix  
  
Elle se retourna et reçu aussitôt de la neige en pleine figure après qu'elle l'ait essuyé elle vit Tala rire de sa gueule.  
  
-Bande de caves!!! Dit-t-elle  
  
Après quelques heures...  
  
-Uh? Mya c'est qu'on voit à travers ta camisole! Remarqua Tala (son top yé blanc faque vous savez ce que ça veut dire! Et elle a quelque chose en dessous ben j'espère -_-')  
  
-Uh? Quoi? Dit Mya en se regardant  
  
Elle remarqua et cacha sa camisole mouillé avec ses bras.  
  
-Arrêtez de me regarder bande de pervers en MANQUE!!! Dit Mya en terminant sa phrase en criant  
  
-Haaaaaa! Pour une fois que c'est pas moi qui se fait ridiculisé dans cette histoire. Dit Ian en train de pleurer tellement qu'il rit  
  
-Arrêtez ça! J'suis pas à vendre, j'suis ni prostituée!  
  
Mya qui voyait qu'ils étaient toujours devant elle a la fixé comme des « pervers » leur lança à tous des boules de neige dans la face.  
  
-Voilà pour vous et tâchez d'arrêter de me regarder! Ok! Dit-t-elle hyper gênée, Non mais à vous voir on dirais que vous avez jamais vu ça! Et c'est pas une raison pour me regarder de la sorte!!!  
  
-Hey! Tala tu vas pas aidé t'as p'tite copine! Dit Bryan et riant de tête  
  
-Vos gueules! Dit-t-il en reprenant son air sérieux  
  
Bon ben j'arrête déjà là! C'est quand même assez long! Non? Pis j'espère de TOUT C?UR ke vs avez aimé! Et désolé pour mon language et mon vocab vraiment vulgaire des fois, ben quand même assez souvent! Mais c po pour rien que jai mis PG-13! Lol les Blade Breakers sont en dedans à se lancer des oreillées et les Demolition Boys dehors dans la neige! ^_^  
  
White-Catz : Salut! Non t'as pas besoin de t'expliquer j'comprends parfaitement! Shu peut-être po vite desfois mais la j'comprends lol! Pour le cauchemar de Mya tu devrais en avoir un p'tit idée! Pis le voilà ta suite. À la fin j'ai mis un peut « d'action » si je peux dire pour po vous endormir devant l'écran lol!!! -_- zzzzzz Et merci pour tes encouragement! Bon ben je te laisse mais au prochain chapitre! Bye!!!  
  
- x x x - Icey Wolf  
  
X-Spy : Coucou!!! Ha! Oui, pour Mya, quand elle arrêtera d'être chienne? J'peux pas vraiment répondre à cette question car moi j'ai mes idées au fur et à mesure que j'écris mes fic. Tout ce que je peux te dire est ke c bientôt ^_^ Et pour le prob de Max, ben ça c'est pas maintenant mais surement bientôt car comme tu la lu Ray et Kai se sont fait prendre leur spectre! Mais ne t'inquiète il vont bientôt les ravoir! Bon bon je te laisse mais on se revoit au next chappie! Chow! Oh! Et merci pour tes encouragement, c'est gentil!  
  
- x x x - Icey Wolf 


	9. Chapitre 8: Entrainement

TITRE : Retrouvaille amère  
  
RATING : PG-13 ( Pour le language pas mal vulgaire, c'est à peu près juste pour ça.)  
  
LANGUE : Français  
  
CATÉGORIE(S) : Drame/Romance (J'savais pas trop comment le placé)  
  
DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Beyblade ne m'appartiennent pas mais Mya vous n'avez pas le droit! Merci...  
  
Les phrases avec un * sont les pensées des persos.  
  
CHAPITRE 8 : Entrainement  
  
Mya était à la salle de bain à se changer à nouveau pour le même raison : elle était mouillée. Sentant qu'elle était étourdi par cette journée mouvementée, elle décida de prendre une douche. Avant tout elle consulta le cadran, il était exactement 8h59 et ensuite elle se détacha les cheveux. Elle ouvrit la douche et y rentra. Mya ferma les yeux pour relaxer un peu pendant une un moment. Soudainement, elle entendit des bruits provinir de dehors. Elle se demandait de quoi pouvait-il s'agir, elle sortit serviette autour de son corps un moment, aucun signe de cris donc Mya retourna à la douche. Après de longues minutes de détente, elle décida de enfin sortir. Elle pris une serviette et se l'entoura autour du corps. Elle sortit ses pieds trempés de la douche mais soudainement Ian et Bryan arrivèrent dans la salle de bain où Mya était et la voyaient avec seulement une serviette sur elle. Ils se regardèrent un moment avec des gros yeux et Mya décida d'hurler la première toute rouge.  
  
-Haa! Sortez de là vous ne pensez pas que j'en ai assez eu pour aujourd'hui?!? Cria-t-elle rouge jusqu'aux oreilles  
  
-Uh? Uh? Firent-ils sans savoir quoi faire  
  
Mya tannée et embarassée pris une bouteille de shampoing et leur lança tout plein de trucs pour qu'ils finissent par sortir  
  
-Alerte à l'attaque shampoing! Lança Ian  
  
-Criss de con! Dit Bryan  
  
Mya avança devant la porte et la ferma.  
  
-PERVERS!!! J'm'ai pas trompé la dernière fois vous ÊTES VRAIMENT EN MANQUE!!! Vous le faîtes exprès ou quoi à chaque fois que j'ai un moment d'intimité il faut que vous venez! C'est louche et ALLEZ VOUS EN!!! Cria-t- elle derrière la porte (J'vais seulement envie d'écrire un peu d'humour! ^_^ ben j'espère que vs avez rit! Si non ben c raté -_-')  
  
Mya s'accota sur la porte et soupira de soulagement et d'embarassement.  
  
-Non mais moi qui croyait que j'en avait assez eu pour aujourd'hui! Se dit- t-elle  
  
Mya fit comme si de rien mais toujours embarassée, elle enfila un kimono rouge avec des fleurs de cerisiers brodées et brossa ses long cheveux blonds dorés.  
  
Elle sortit sa tête de la salle de bain et aucun signe des deux pervers donc elle se dirigea dans un endroit calme et sans personne.  
  
-Non mais que faites-vous là? Demanda-t-elle rouge et en se retournant la figure  
  
-On habite ici et c'est notre endroit! Dit Ian  
  
-J'vois pas moi! Ton nom Ian n'est pas écris partout! Dit-t-elle  
  
-J'y reste si je veux alors! Dit-t-il  
  
-Non! dit-t-elle  
  
-Hey! Tala t'aurais du voir temps tôt à la salle de bain! Dit Ian, elle n'avait seulement qu'une serviette sur elle  
  
Mya entendant ce que Ian avait dit, elle lui sauta dessus. (C'est pas ce que vs pensez! Dsl si je le dit a tout bout de champs mais il y en a qui pense trop croche et donc il déforme toute l'histoire! -_-')  
  
-Check Ian j'suis vraiment pas interressé à vouloir savoir ce genre de détail! Dit Tala tout rouge tout comme ses cheveux  
  
-Là t'es pas en situation de te défendre alors tu vas te taire ou si non tu vas avoir un coup de pieds dans le cul pis tu vas voir que quand ça rentre ça fait MAL!!! (dsl pour mon bad language)  
  
-Aye! Débarque tes trop lourde!  
  
-Hein? Quoi?  
  
-Oui t'as bien compris et pas necessaire de me « foutre » un pied!  
  
-Grr! On se calme Mya! C'est beau mais tu la boucle la prochaine fois! Ok?! « Understood! », compris ou il faut que je te traduise ça en russe pour que tu comprennes!!!  
  
-Non, ton accoutrement est bizarre, tes manches sont trop grosses tu m'étouffes!  
  
-Bien fait pour toi, Dit-t-elle en se levant, et t'as bien dit accoutrement bizarre?!? C'EST UN KIMONO EST JE TE SIGNALE QUE JE SUIS JAPONAISE CE QUI VEUT DIRE QUE TOUTES LES JAPONAISES PORTE ÇA!!! Faut encore que je traduise en russe???  
  
-Ah! Moi qui croyait que tu étais mongole! Lança-t-il (vs la catchez! Genre si vous comprenez pas c'est que ceux qui viennent de la Mongolie on appelle sa des mongole genre pis la un gars que je connais mécoeur en m'appellant comme ca shu asiatique faque là i me gosse! C'est full chien! GRR! CRISS! Ok je me calme ^_^)  
  
-Non mais que cherches-tu la bagare!!! Dit-t-elle totallement offusquée  
  
Tyson avait un ?il au beurre noir, Max plein de bleu sur les bras et les jambes, la même chose pour Ray, et Kai la même chose.  
  
-J'ai mal partout! T'aurais dû frapper moins fort puis avec t'es bras géant! Là! Se plagnit Tyson  
  
-Oui, et j'espère bien que ma correction t'aura servit de leçon! Dit Kai  
  
-Bah! Fit Tyson  
  
Kenny pénètra dans la chambre et vit les autres blessées et surtout Tyson avec son ?il au beurre noir.  
  
-Ouch! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait! Vous en avez fait du vacarme, vous m'avez pas vraiment aider à ma concentration les gars! Dit Kenny  
  
-Ah! Désolé Chef, c'était Tyson qui a commencer! Dit Ray  
  
-Comment ça moi?!? Je te signale que c'est Max qui à péter sa coche trop vite! Et ça je l'ai pas fait exprès! Dit Tyson  
  
-C'est beau Tyson! dit Ray, Relaxe tes petits nerfs, essaie de te calmer parfois!  
  
-Bon ben j'suis seulement venu pour voir si ça allait bien avec vous et dire à Tyson que sa toupie sera prête demain matin. Dit Kenny  
  
-Ah! Merci Chef! Dit Tyson  
  
-De rien c'est mon bouleau! Dit-t-il  
  
Mya ferma la porte derrière elle, s'assit sur son lit en silence comtemplant la lune apparaître dans la ciel. Son lit était isolé de ceux de ces coéquipiers. Elle resta comme ça pendant des heures, fatiguée par l'ennuie elle finit par s'endormir.  
  
Le lendemain matin, elle se leva avec difficulté car elle avait eu encore ce cauchemar pendant la nuit donc elle ne pu dormir. Elle regarda autour d'elle et personne n'était. Elle bailla et se dirigea à la cuisine où ses coéquipiers étaient. Elle s'étira et pris quelque chose sans bruit du frigo car elle repensait encore à l'incident d'hier. Elle s'assit sur la grande table à l'écart des autres.  
  
-Quand tu réagis de même tu me fais penser à Kai! Remarqua Ian  
  
-Ne m'adresse pas la parole pervers! Dit-t-elle en l'ignorant d'un ton arrogant  
  
-J'ai l'impression d'être en présence de Kai! Rajouta-t-il  
  
-Arrête ça ou je te ferez avaler ton déjeuner pour ou j'pense! Ok! Dit-t- elle l'air calme  
  
-J'avoue là que c'était bien sortit. Dit Bryan  
  
-J'ai tellement peur! Dit-t-il en faisant comme si de rien était  
  
Mya le regarda avec un regard furieux. Après qu'elle ait fini, elle en profita pendant que Ian et Bryan soient pas là, et se dirigea vers Tala, lui pris sa figure entre ses mains et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.  
  
-Hey! J'ai pas eu le droit à ça depuis un bout de temps! Dit-t-il  
  
-Normale, c'est Ian qui me dérange, vraiment là il dépasse les bornes! Bryan, okay, il est correct pour tout dire! Mais son p'tit côté pervers! Bon! Changeons de sujet!  
  
-Ouais, en voyant ta tête on comprends déjà. Dit-t-il  
  
Tyson fut le premier à se lever, la veille du tournoi l'inquiètait et l'excitait en même temps. Il était déterminé à mettre Mya à sa place pour ne cause plus de problème à ses amis. Max se leva aussitôt remarquant que Tyson s'était déjà lever.  
  
-Salut Tyson! Ça va? Demanda Tyson  
  
-Salut Maxou! Oui et toi?  
  
-Bien merci! Ce qui me surprends c'est que tu te réveille souvent tôt c'est temps, tout le contraire d'avant! dit Max en rigolant un peu  
  
-Bien c'est le tournoi qui m'excite c'est tout! Dit-t-il tout simplement  
  
Ils se dirigèrent à la cuisine et Tyson se prit immédiatement quelque chose du frigo pour se remplir le ventre, et s'installa calmement à côté de Max.  
  
-En tout cas ton habitude de porc n'a pas changé, pas d'un poil! Remarqua Max  
  
-Uh? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, je mange comme un porc! Dit Tyson offusqué  
  
-Bien, j'sais que je peux être « chien » mais tu dois avouer que quelques fois quand tu manges, bien...  
  
-Oh! Oh! Oh, arrête ça immédiatement! J'ai compris mon vieux!!! Dit Tyson un peu frustré de la réponse de Max  
  
-Désolé, j'ai pas voulu te vexé à se point! Dit-t-il  
  
-Ne t'en fais pas c'est pas grave!  
  
-Salut! Dit une voix  
  
-Oh! Salut Kenny et ma toupie!!! Hein Chef tu m'as promis hier! Dit Tyson impatient  
  
-Oui, t'as toupie est prête! Elle t'entend justement! Dit Kenny  
  
-Yahhooo! J'ai hâte de remettre Mya K.O! dit Tyson enthousiasme  
  
-Ton enthousiasme sans merci n'as toujours pas changer aussi! Dit Max en souriant  
  
Kenny s'installa sur la table de la salle de séjour et se connecta à Dizzi.  
  
-Bonjour Dizzi!  
  
-T'es bien matinal aujourd'hui Chef! Dit Dizzi  
  
-Oui, et la toupie de Tyson tu penses qu'elle est au point? Demanda Kenny  
  
-Oui, on en a parler hier toute la nuit.  
  
-Oui! Dit Kenny en baillant  
  
-Max vu que Ray & Kai sont encore au lit...  
  
Tyson fut coupé car Dizzi qui dit :  
  
-Ouais Ray & Kai qui font « mumuse au lit »!  
  
-Dizzi!!! Dit Kenny  
  
Tout le monde regarda Dizzi d'un air et des frissons de dégoût. -_-'  
  
-Ou en étais-je rendu? Ah! Oui! Max vu que les autres sont encore en train de dormir que dis-tu d'un match toi et moi? Hein, t'es d'accord? dit Tyson  
  
-Pas de problème j'suis ton homme! Dit Max, mais juste attendre je suis en train de manger.  
  
-Ok. Répondit Tyson tout simplement  
  
Tout était calme on y entendait que les tappement du clavier de Kenny. Soudainement un grincement de porte ce fit entendre.  
  
-Salut les gars. Dit Ray en baillant  
  
Kai lui s'était réveillé aussi et se dirigea lentement vers la cuisine.  
  
-Voilà le couple heureux! Dit Dizzi  
  
-Dizzi!!! Cria Kenny  
  
-Mais de quoi parle-t-elle? Demanda Ray  
  
-Oh! Rien c'est juste qu'elle déraille! Dit Kenny  
  
-Ok. Dit Ray simplement  
  
-Que je déraille! Dit Dizzi frustrée  
  
-Maintenant que t'as fini que dis-tu d'un petit match pour tester ma nouvelle toupie amiliorée? Demanda Tyson  
  
-Pas de problème! Dit Max, Uh? Ray? Kai? Vous viendrez quand vous aurez fini! D'accord?  
  
-Pas de prob! Répondit Ray  
  
Tyson et Max se dirigèrent au sous-sol de l'hôtel où il y avait un Bey- Stadium pour s'y entrainer. Ils étaient suivit de Kenny qui voulait prendre des notes.  
  
-Alors Max t'es prêt!  
  
-Oui et donne le meilleur de toi même si j'ai pas de spectre! Dit-t-il un peu tristement  
  
-Ne t'en fait pas j'suis prêt pour ça!  
  
-1... 2... 3... Hyper Vitesse!  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Max et Tyson finir leur match et c'était Tyson le gagnant.  
  
-C'était un beau match! Dit Tyson  
  
-Oui tu l'as dit! Dit Max  
  
-Merci Chef! T'es modification c'est hyper top! T'es un génie! Dit Tyson  
  
-Merci! Dit Kenny  
  
-Hé! Ho! Moi aussi j'y ait mis mon grain de sel dans cette histoire! Dit Dizzi  
  
-Biensure! Dit Kenny  
  
-Oui? C'est toujours toi qui reçoit les compliments! Dit Dizzi  
  
-Oh! Dizzi tu sais qu'on travaille ensemble, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise!. Dit Kenny, Tu m'excuseras Dizzi mais je vais fermer la session! Désolé!  
  
Kenny ferma la session de son portable.  
  
-Elle peut craindre Dizzi quand elle veut! Dit Tyson  
  
-Que dites vous de rejoindre les deux autres en haut!  
  
-Houuu! Une chance que Dizzi n'as pas entendu ça si non elle sortirait un commentaire plus ou moin désobligeant! Dit Chef  
  
-Quoi? Chef dit moi pas que tu crois que Ray & Kai sont...  
  
Tout le monde eut des frissons de dégoûts.  
  
-Biensure que non! dit Kenny  
  
Les Demolition Boys étaient maintenant dans le bureau de Boris car ils avaient tous été convoqués à venir.  
  
-Alors vous savez que demain aura lieu le grand jour, le tournoi! Dit Boris  
  
-Affirmatif! Dirent les Demolition Boys  
  
-Vous devez battre les maudit Blade Breakers sur le propre terrain par n'importe qu'elle moyen! Dit Boris, Mya demain c'est toi qui va faire le match alors ne nous déçoit pas! On compte tous sur toi!  
  
-Je vais mettre Tyson K.O d'ici demain promis. Dit-t-elle  
  
-C'est la bonne attitude! Quittez! J'ai du bouleau à faire et vous vous devez faire de même, à l'entrainement! Exécution! Ordonna Boris  
  
-À vos ordres! Dirent les Demolition Boys  
  
Ils quittèrent la chambre et se dirigèrent tous vers la salle d'entrainement comme exiger. Mya était isolée dans son coin à cause des deux incidents embarassants qu'elle a vécue. Ian se mit à rire soudainement. On entendait seulement lui en train de rire.  
  
-Uh? Ok c'est quoi le trip de rire pour rien! Dit Tala  
  
-Je savais qu'un jour tu virais fou! Dit Bryan  
  
-Non, c'est haaa Mya! Dit Ian « crampé »  
  
Mya bouillonait de colère noire dans son petit coin.  
  
-Hey! Que dites-vous que je m'entraine avec vous pour tester mes compétences? Hein?  
  
-Comme tu veux. Dit Tala  
  
-Et je vais commencer par toi! Ian! Dit Mya en le pointant du doigt  
  
-T'as jamais entendu que pointer du doigt est impoli? Lança Ian  
  
-Grrr! Oui, et grouille-toi! J'ai autre chose à faire après! Dit-t-elle  
  
Devant le Bey-Stadium Mya s'était mise en place pour lui infligé une correction qu'il n'oubliera pas de si tôt.  
  
-On y vas! 1... 2... 3... Hyper Vitesse! Cria Mya  
  
-J'veux immédiatement en finir avec toi! Foxyborg! Ordonna Mya  
  
-Wyborg! S'écria Ian  
  
-Yashhh! Un serpent je hais cette animale tout comme toi. Dit Mya d'un ton d'arrogance  
  
-Haa! Tomber dans le piège de la renarde rusée! Dit Mya  
  
Ils se foncèrent dessus et une toupie fut finalement été K.O. C'était celle de Ian.  
  
-Haaaaa! Je ne m'empêcherai surement pas de prendre ton spectre! Dit Mya  
  
-Hey!  
  
Mya tendit sa toupie vers celle de Ian et s'apprêta à prendre son spectre.  
  
-Noonnn! Dit-t-il  
  
Celle-ci descendu dans le Bey-Stadium et ramassa la toupie échouer par terre soudainement. Elle se pencha vers Ian et lui dit :  
  
-Pourquoi aurais-je pris le spectre de un de mes copains même si dans ce cas là il est agaçant et irritant?!? Dit-t-elle en souriant  
  
Elle lui redonna sa toupie et celui-ci la reprit et rougit aussitôt en la voyant.  
  
Tyson était en train de manger, Ray, Max et Kai restèrent silencieux. Et lui Kenny tapper sur son ordi.  
  
-Hey! Demain c'est le tournoi pourquoi vous m'aidez pas à m'entrainer, bien ce que je veux dire par là c'est que personne veux me combattre! Dit Tyson  
  
-T'es ben donc con! Il fallait peut-être le demander! Et Ray ou Max auraient surement répondu OUI! Dit Kai  
  
-Oh! Là tu marques peut-être un point! Dit Tyson en regardant le plafond l'air de penser  
  
-Moi j'veux bien! Mais c'est pour une et seul raison pour que tu réussi à recupérer nos spectres! D'ac? dit Kai  
  
-Ouais pas de problème! Dit Tyson, Et pas de cadeau!  
  
-Hmmf! Fit Kai  
  
Devant le Bey-Stadium...  
  
-Hey! Penses-tu toujours gagner sans Dranzer? Dit Tyson  
  
-Hmf! J'peux me passer de Dranzer. Dit-t-il  
  
-À si tu le dit! Dit Tyson  
  
Ils lancèrent leur toupie dans un duel acharné. Ils se foncèrent dessus sans cesse jusqu'à ce que Tyson lança son attaque de Dragoon.  
  
-Attaque tempête! S'écria Tyson  
  
-Esquive! Ordonna Kai  
  
-Haa! Ça ne marchera pas! Dit Tyson  
  
La toupie de Kai disparaissa et réapparu. Tyson devenu tout confu.  
  
-Alors toujours sûre de soi! Dit Kai  
  
-Non je ne lâche pas espoir! Dit Tyson  
  
Tyson observa le jeu un moment un trouva la faille dans la méthode de jeu de Kai et sa toupie fit immédiatement éjecter.  
  
-Gr! J'm'ai peut-être un peu trop surestimé mais peu importe comme tu l'as dit j'ai pas mon spectre alors! Ça fait une grande marge de différence! Dit Kai  
  
-Oui, j'avoue! dit Tyson, mais malgré ça c'était un beau duel tu ne crois pas!  
  
-Hmmf! Fit-t-il  
  
-Shit! Tu pourrais au moin répondre et tant pis! Dit Tyson  
  
-Bien moi j'ai trouver que c'était un bon match! Dit Max  
  
-Merci! Dit Tyson  
  
Il était maintenant 9h. Pendant l'absence de Bryan et Ian, Mya en profita pour rendre un petite visite à Tala. Elle le trouva dans la chambre et ferma la porte délicatement derrière elle, elle marcha silencieusement et lui sauta dessus les bras autour du cou du jeune homme.  
  
-J'ai cru bon te rendre un petite visite! J'commence à être fatigué à force de m'entrainée, le match est demain et je ferai payé à Tyson dit-t-elle en embarquant sur Tala  
  
-Ah! Oui t'as toujours pas oublié le match. Dit-t-il  
  
-Mais changeons de sujet j'en ai assez de parler toujours de la même criss d'affaire, uh? Il commence à faire chaud! Tu ne trouves pas! Demanda Mya  
  
Mya était rendu en dessous du jeune homme et commença à lui enlever le chandail.  
  
-Mais que fais-tu là? Demanda-t-il  
  
-Ça ne se voit pas, il commence à faire chaud! Dit-t-elle  
  
Après s'avoir débarasser du chandail elle lui dit :  
  
-T'es bien froid pour une personne aussi affectueux! Dit moi! Dit Mya  
  
Mya commença à lui licher le torse froid de sa langue mouillée et humide. Tala lui enleva sa camisole et promena les doigts le long de son corps. (hola! Elle a un top! Ok! C po un fic érotique que je compte faire!!! Pis on se calme un peu dac! J'l'ai dit un million de fois jveux bien écrire des ptites affaire de même mais jvais po plus loin!!! -_-) Elle laissa un gémissement de plaisir lui sortir de la bouche.  
  
-Non arrête tu sais que je suis chatouilleuse! Dit-t-elle entre des gémissements de plaisir  
  
Celui-ci captura les lèvres de la jeune fille et ils s'embrassèrent pendant quelque instant pour enfin prendre leur respiration.  
  
-Tu sais! J'commence à être exténuée. Ça te dérange si je m'endore? dit-t- elle (J'aime pas écrire c'est genre de chose faque jpasse tout de suite à autre chose!!! Faque à vous d'imaginer le reste ok, vous pouvez pensez aussi croche que vous voulez mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour l'écrire! Ok!)  
  
-Non il y a pas de problème!  
  
Mya s'endormit dans les bras de son « chum » face à face. (cute ^.^)  
  
Le prochain chapitre s'appellera : Le grand jour! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chap. mais bref! Moi j'vous laisse faque on se voit au next chappie!  
  
X-Spy : Coucou! Ah! Pour mes autres fics! Ben jsais po jai po trop didées mais si ten a toi tu pourrais peut-être maider, jdis bien si tu veux! Moi aussi jai une question : T'es une fille ou un gars! Dsl si c indiscrèt ou autre mais shu curieuse! Réponds moi vite! Je te laisse!  
  
Chow!  
  
Icey Wolf  
  
xoxoxox  
  
P.S : J'allais oublier! T'es un de mes reviewers les plus fidèles ce que je veux dire est que tu me reviews à chaque fois, j'apprécie énormement ton geste! Ça me fait chaud au c?ur et ça m'encourage énormément! Merci de tout c?ur! 


	10. Chapitre 9: Le grand jour

TITRE : Retrouvaille amere  
  
RATING : PG-13 ( Pour le language pas mal vulgaire, c'est a peu pres juste pour ca.)  
  
LANGUE : Francais  
  
CATEGORIE(S) : Drame/Romance (J'savais pas trop comment le placer)  
  
DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Beyblade ne m'appartiennent pas mais Mya vous n'avez pas le droit! Merci...  
  
Les phrases avec un * sont les pensees des persos.  
  
CHAPITRE 9 : Le grand jour  
  
* * * * * *  
  
AVANT DE LIRE MON FIC, LISEZ CE QUI EST ECRIT CI-DESSOUS.  
  
Si vous lisez mon fic LAISSER MOI UN PETIT MOT PLIZZZZ, car si jai pas assez de reviews pour ce chap je ne continuerai pas mon fic sil le faut!!! Jai limpression que jecris a personne. Que votre reviews soit court ou long je men fou carrement. Merci a ceux qui mes laisseront un reviews je vous en remercierais eternellement! MERCI!!!  
  
Et DSL si jai pas mis les accent et apostrophe dans ce chapitre et se sera peut-etre pour les autres chappies!  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Tout le monde se reveillerent tot a cause de la finale qui leur restait en tete pendant tout la nuit. Il etait 7h du matin. Ils se reveillerent tous avec difficulte et se dirigerent tous en meme temps a la cuisine pour se servir leur ptit dej.  
  
-Quelquun a vu Tyson? demanda Max en baillant  
  
-Non? Pourquoi? Dit Ray en baillant  
  
-Jlai pas vu dans son lit et la non plus je le voit pas! Dit Max toujours en baillant  
  
-Jsais pas, on ira voir ca temps tot! Dit Ray  
  
Apres quelques minutes, apres quils est tous finit, ils virent Tyson dans le sous-sol de lhotel a sentrainer pour la finale daujourdhui on pouvait lire sur sa figure quil etait nerveux. Max sapprocha et mis sa main sur lepaule de son coequipier.  
  
-Tyson ca va aller? Demanda Max  
  
-Oui, pourquoi? Demanda Tyson  
  
-Hey, bien tas plutot lair nerveux laisse moi deviner cest la finale dit- moi? Dit Max  
  
-Oui! Dit Tyson  
  
-Ne ten fait pas vieux on sera tous avec toi dans la victoire ou la defaite! Dit Ray  
  
-Merci! Dit Tyson enthousiasme  
  
Mya ouvrit ses yeux bleu-mauves rayonnant les rayons du soleil matinale. Elle setira et bailla. Elle se retourna pour voir, a cote elle vit rien de plus adorable, Tala en train de dormir. Elle se pencha vers lui, et lui deposa et baiser mouiller et sen quitta le chambre en silence. La jeune fille bailla de nouveau et a la cuisine elle vit Ian et Bryan sur la table.  
  
-Salut! Dit-t-elle  
  
Ils ne repondirent pas, ils etaient endormi sur la table. Mya remarquant quils etaient endormir en profita pour se vanger pour rire de leur gueule ensuite. Mya sapprocha et claqua le derriere de Ian et Bryan. (full perverse la fille! Lol ^__^)  
  
-Oucchhhh!!! Crierent les deux endormis  
  
-Haaaaaa!!! Ria-t-elle  
  
-Ouchh! Non mais cest quoi ton probleme! Cria Ian furieux  
  
-Cetait trop tentant! Repondit Mya (full perverte), Jappelle ca le claque- derriere!!! Haaaa!  
  
-Perverte! Dit Bryan  
  
-Non, jmexcuse! Vous pouvez me traiter de perverte autant que vous voulez mais noubliez pas les deux incidents precedents! Dit Mya  
  
-Tes juste une conne! B****!!! Se plagnit Ian  
  
-Bwahh! Regardez vos tetes lorsque vous venez juste de vous reveiller en sursaut.  
  
-Jaimerais bien ty voir! Dit Bryan  
  
-Haaa!! Ria Mya en se dirigeant vers le frigo, Yark! Il y a rien a manger ici!!! dit-t-elle  
  
-Dit donc tas penser a la finale! Dit Bryan  
  
Mya sarreta net, elle avait completement oublier le match contre elle et son ex-frere.  
  
-Bravo! Je me reveille en bonne humeur et il fallait que vous mettiez votre grain de sel a mon humeur! Cest reussi! Dit-t-elle  
  
-Ben, non la , jtai seulement faite revenir a la realite. Dit Bryan  
  
-Ouais, la REALITE mon ***! Dit-t-elle  
  
Mya fouilla toujours dans le frigo pour se trouver quelque chose manger. Mya sortit un assiette du frigo et dit :  
  
-Que dites-vous dun sandwich qui a moisit au fond du frigo pour petit dej? Beurk! Totalement degoutant! Et dites-moi qui a laisser ca moisir? Demanda Mya  
  
-Qui veux-tu que ce soit a part Ian. Dit Bryan  
  
-Ta gueule tu veux! Dit Ian frustre  
  
-Yark! A la poubelle! Dit Mya, Et tant pis pour le petit dej, je men passerai!  
  
Mya remarquant quil manquait encore quelquun, elle decida donc daller le reveiller. Elle se faufilla sans bruit dans la chambre et vit que personne ny etait. Donc elle se retourna et brusquement quelquun lui sauta dessus atterrissant sur le lit. Elle tomba face a face avec des yeux bleus metalliques.  
  
-Non, attends jai pas envie maintenant Tala! Ok? Dit-t-elle pendant que sa main se faufila dans sa camisole  
  
-Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il  
  
-Jai la tete ailleurs. Dit-t-elle tout simplement  
  
-Bon si cest comme ca. Dit-t-il  
  
-Merci! Dit-t-elle en se relevant, donc vas-tu fini par te reveiller?  
  
-Pas le choix. Dit-t-il  
  
-Jtadore trop! Dit-t-elle en lembrassa sur le bout des levres  
  
Un peu plus tard, pendant la journee, ils etaient tous dans leur salle dentrainement.  
  
-Aye! Que dites-vous de me defier tous a votre tour! Jai une envie de destruction! Muwahahah! Ria-t-elle, Jblague je ne ris pas de meme! Donc qui veux me defier?  
  
-Arrete du me fait penser a cet imbecile de Tyson! dit Ian  
  
-Uh? Ok? Qui veux me defier? Demanda-t-elle a nouveau  
  
Personne ne repondit.  
  
-Vous etes des poules mouillees? Ou quoi? Dit-t-elle  
  
Soudainement quelquun cogna a la porte. Mya descendit de Bey-Stadium et ouvra la porte ou se tenait un garde.  
  
-Vous etes tous convoques au bureau de Monsieur Boris. Dit le garde  
  
-Pour quelle raison? Demanda-t-elle  
  
-Adresser vous a Boris pour ca je ne fais que donner les messages. Dit-t-il  
  
-Bon daccord. dit-t-elle  
  
Arriver au bureau.  
  
-Donc vous nous avez appeler Monsieur? Dit Tala en savancant  
  
-Oui, en effet. Ca ne sera pas long. Dit Boris, Aujourdhui est la finale comme vous avez constatez. Mya nous comptons tous sur toi pour nous donnez cette puissance, celle du Dragoon et celle de prendre le controle du monde. Est-ce claire Mya?  
  
-Affirmatif! Dit-t-elle en sapprochant  
  
-Si tu echoues je ferrai en sorte pour que vous le regrettiez tous! Me suis- je faite bien comprendre? Dit-t-il dun ton menacant  
  
-A vos ordres! Dirent tout le monde  
  
-Et maintenant quittez! Jai beaucoup de chose a faire! Et faites de meme! Dit-t-il  
  
Ils quitterent tous le bureau de leur tuteur. Mais Mya semblait triste et moi sure delle meme avec la puissance de trois spectres.  
  
-Uh? Ca va Mya? Demanda Tala  
  
Tout le monde se retournerent en direction de Mya.  
  
-Uh? Bien? hesita Mya  
  
-Explique-toi. Dit Ian  
  
-Uh? Cest que, vous avez entendu ce que Boris a dit. Il a dit que si jechoue il ferra en sorte quon le regrettent tous et on se sait pas ce quil nous prepare. Et TOUS sous entend que nous allons tous y passer si jechoues et tous ca par ma faute. Vous savez, je ne veux pas qui vous arrive quoi que ce soit par ma faute si jamais jechoues cest moi qui en subira les consequences pas vous, promis? Je ne supporterais pas que vous en subiriez les consequences par ma propre faute. demanda Mya sincere  
  
Les autres ne savaient pas quoi repondre ils etaient tous bouche-bee.  
  
-Pour moi cest un oui. Dit Mya  
  
Ils resterent un moment a ce fixer bizarrement.  
  
-Hey, bien jcommence a ne plus avoir confiance en moi, jai un mauvais presentiment. Il y a deux choses qui me fait croire ca, le cauchemar que je fais souvent mais jpense pas que je vous en ait parler mais bref et lautre chose est que Boris a dit quon allait le regretter si jechoues. dit-t-elle tristement  
  
Chez les Blade Breakers.  
  
-Wouhouuu! Jvous ai tous battu!!! Dit Tyson  
  
-Aye! Noublie pas quon a plus nos spectres grand nigo! Dit Max  
  
-Non Max! Cest pas grand quon dit mais gros dans son cas! Dit Kai  
  
-Bwahhh! Tas bien raison! Dit Ray  
  
-Grrr! Arretez ca! Dit Tyson totalement frustre  
  
-Penses-tu etre capable de battre Mya? Demanda Kenny  
  
-Hey! Tas pas confiance en moi! Dit Tyson  
  
-Biensure que oui. dit Kenny pas sure  
  
-Vraiment tu me decoit, jattendais plus de confiance de ta part! dit Tyson  
  
Il etait maintenant 4h P.M.  
  
-Alors vous savez ce qu'il faut faire? Dit Boris  
  
-Affirmatif! Dirent-t-ils tous en c?ur  
  
-Suivez-moi maintenant! Ordonna Boris  
  
Mya suivit le groupe timidement. Il les amenerent dans un helicoptere noir qui les amenerait au Biovolt Stadium.  
  
Tyson etait enerve il sautillait partout par nervosite.  
  
-Tu pourrais pas te calmer j'ai honte de me tenir avec un jeune comme toi! Dit Kai  
  
-Non j'suis trop nerveux, c'est aujourd'hui la finale et dans 1h peut-etre moin! Alerta Tyson  
  
-Penseriez-vous qu'il faudrait partir la revanche est dans pas long! Alors venez nous rejoindre a l'autobus devant l'hotel! D'ac? averti Kenny  
  
-Quoi Max et Ray sont deja dans l'autobus? demanda Tyson  
  
-He! Oui, toi aussi tu devrais faire la meme chose! Pour se rendre la-bas ca va prendre 30 minutes! Dit Kenny  
  
-D'ac! dit Tyson  
  
A l'autobus.  
  
-Dommage que Grand-Pere soit pas la pour me regarder battre sa petite fille (Mya) devant ses yeux! Dit Tyson enthousiasme  
  
-Calme tes ardeurs de victoire! Dit Ray  
  
-J'y peux rien mais j'essaie! dit Tyson  
  
-Uh! Oh! Dit Kenny  
  
Tyson ce retourna vers le siege de Kenny et dit :  
  
-Que veux dire ce uh! Oh!?! Demanda Tyson  
  
-Ce uh? Oh! Comme tu dis est que le spectre de Mya est devenue encore plus fort quauparavant avec la puissance des trois spectre combines! Ce qui veut dire que son spectre est pratiquement imbattable! Dit Kenny  
  
-Oui, et pratiquement veux dire que j'ai au moin une chance de la battre? Cest ca? Et quelle est ce moyen! Demanda Tyson avec impatience  
  
-Ca, j'en ai aucune idee et meme si je me pencherais sur ce probleme pendant des annees je ne la trouverais pas! Dit Kenny  
  
-* J'sens que cette bataille sera la plus rude des duels! Se dit Tyson  
  
-Gardons espoir! Dit Max  
  
-Tout a fait d'accord avec toi! Dit Tyson  
  
-* Le grand jour est arrive. Se dit Tyson en se calmant  
  
Rendu au Biovolt Stadium, chez les Demolition Boys au vestiaire, Mya etait dans son petit coin sombre et de solitude, elle paraissait beaucoup moin confiante delle-meme.  
  
-Youhou! Ca va aller ou pas? Dit Ian en tentant de la reveiller de ses pensees  
  
-Hein? Hein? Oh! Oui! Dit-t-elle  
  
-Tes pas vraiment convainquante tu sais. Dit Tala  
  
-Oh! Ne ten fais pas. Dit-t-elle, Mais noublier pas le promesse que je vous ai dit! Ok?  
  
-Non, oublie ca nous resterons ensemble quoi quil arrive. Dit Ian  
  
-Vraiment? Demanda Mya surprise de la reponse  
  
-Et on te souhaite bonne chance. Dirent les autres  
  
-Merci! Dit-t-elle avec un sourire chaleureux  
  
Dans le fond Mya, etait nerveuse et craintive a la fois a cause des paroles de Boris lorsquil les a appeler au bureau.  
  
Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte des vestiaires, c'etait Boris et dit :  
  
-Depechez-vous la finale!  
  
Ils obeirent et Mya decida de cacher sa peur et sa nervosite  
  
Au vestiaire des Blade Breakers, Tyson se sentait nerveux, determine, et encore plus stresse qu'auparavant.  
  
-Tu te sens pret Tyson? demanda Ray  
  
-Oui! Dit-t-il en cachant sa nervosite  
  
-Go! Tyson faut y aller! La finale commence, depeche un peu ton derriere! Dit Kai  
  
-D'ac! repondit Tyson  
  
Au Bey-Stadium.  
  
-Bienvenue a la finale! J'espere que vous etes pret pour ce match palpitant et plein d'action?!? dit le presentateur  
  
Tout le monde applaudisserent en coeur.  
  
-C'est le temps de faire entrer les Beyblader qui saffronteront dans le match d'aujourdhui, et qui determinera les vrais champion du monde! Dit le presentateur, D'un cote les Demolition Boys et de l'autre les Blade Breakers!  
  
Les deux equipes s'avancerent devant le Bey-Stadium et se regarderent d'un regard furieux les uns les autres. Surtout Tyson et Mya en particulier, leur regard se croisa et un regard plus que furieux un regard qui incarna la haine. Tala mis sa main sur l'epaule fine de Mya, et elle se retourna doucement.  
  
-Oui? Demanda-t-elle  
  
-Bonne chance! Dit-t-il en souriant un peu (un sourire! Je fond comme glace au soleil! lol ^_^)  
  
-Merci! Dit-t-elle en lui renvoyant un sourire  
  
Mya savanca vers le Bey-Stadium le plus lentement possible et decida enfin de cacher sa nervosite et sa peur.  
  
-Donc les concurents du jour seront Tyson et Mya. Dit le presentateur  
  
-Alors ex-soeur le grand jour est arriver! Dit Tyson  
  
-Haaa! Biensure que je l'attendais avec impatience! Dit-t-elle en riant mechament  
  
Le jeune fille fit comme si de rien etait et reagissa comme dhabitude.  
  
Tyson lui aussi afficha un regard mefiant a son tour.  
  
-Que les concurents se mettent en place pour le lancement. Dit le presentateur  
  
Les deux Beybladeurs se mirent en place.  
  
-1... 2... 3... Hyper Vitesse! S'ecria le presentateur  
  
Les deux toupies se foncerent dans plus attendre.  
  
-J'ai hate de te voir a terre tu sais frero! Dit Mya  
  
-Pas de nom familier et t'aura pas l'occasion de me voir a terre! Dit Tyson  
  
-Bon c'est comme tu veux! Mais ne sois pas si sur de toi meme surtout face a moi! Dit Mya  
  
Tyson se concentra sur son match ignorant ce que Mya disait.  
  
-Dragoon! Attaque tempete! Ordonna Tyson  
  
La toupie de Tyson fonca sur la toupie rouge et la toupie de Mya fit ejecter en un clin d'oeil. Celle-ci laissa un regard de mort safficher sur son visage.  
  
-Uh? J'pensait en attendre plus de ta part?!? Dit Tyson tout confu  
  
-He! Oui, j't'ai sous-estime mais la prochaine fois ne comptes pas sur la chance! Dit-t-elle  
  
-Alors le premier match est gagne par Tyson des Blade Breakers!!! Dit le presentateur  
  
-J'en attendait un peu plus d'elle surtout des qu'elle eut nos spectre entre ses mains! Dit Ray  
  
-J'sais et c'est surement une ruse, puisque son spectre est une renarde, et comme tout le monde dit les renards c'est ruses! Dit Tyson  
  
-T'as pas tors! Dit Max  
  
Du cote de Mya...  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris!?! Demanda Ian  
  
-Wow! Relaxe! Jten un piege a Tyson! Et de toute maniere j'l'ai trop sous- estime! Dit Mya  
  
-Ah! C'est sans importance! Dit Ian  
  
-Mya! La prochaine fois tu donnes le paquet! Ou si non tu sais ce qui arrive! Dit Boris  
  
-A vos ordres! Dit Mya commencant a etre craintive  
  
Elle se dirigea aussitot au Bey-Stadium pour le prochain match.  
  
-Etes-vous pret alors 1... 2... 3... Hyper Vitesse! Dit le presentateur  
  
Les deux toupies se foncerent dessus et soudainement Mya ne bougea plus elle resta au milieu du Bey-Stadium.  
  
-* Mais que veut-elle faire? Une ruse! Se dit Tyson  
  
Mya afficha un sourire malicieux. Tyson lanca son attaque et Mya activa son spectre pour que l'attaque de l'opposant retourne contre lui meme mais trop tard la toupie de Tyson lanca l'assaut et son attaque tempete se retourna contre lui. Sa toupie diminua de vitesse.  
  
-La partie se termine la! Quoi t'es plutot silencieux! Dit Mya  
  
-Non pas encore et je me concentre sur le match ca te dis de te la fermer! Dit Tyson concentre  
  
-Parle sur un autre ton!  
  
Tyson fit immediatement appelle a son spectre, Dragoon.  
  
-Dragoon!!!! Secria Tyson  
  
Un dragon bleu majestueux sorta de la toupie grise pour reprendre de lequilibre. Le sourire malicieux de Mya sagrandit soudainement, Tyson remarquant son sourire se mefiant. Mya passa a l'action et fonca sur Tyson aussi.  
  
-Vas-y, detruit-le! Cria Mya  
  
Tellement que la colision des deux toupies avaient ete forte de la fumee innonda tout le Bey-Stadium. Tout le monde se mit a tousser, et apres quelques minutes la fumee se dissipa, le Bey-Stadium etait endommage mais une toupie resta en jeu et une autre a terre. La grande gagnante etait Mya.  
  
-J'y crois pas! Dit Tyson  
  
-Alors le deuxieme duel fut gagne par Mya!!! Dit le presentateur  
  
-Haaa! C'est pathetic et pitoyable j'ai meme pas eu besoin de faire appelle a mon spectre, il n'a meme pas eu besoin de sortir! Dit Mya en croisant les bras  
  
-Non Dragoon! Dit Tyson en reprenant sa toupie  
  
Mya tendit les bras pour reprendre sa toupie.  
  
-Les gars j'suis desole c'est vrai qu'elle est forte! Dit Tyson triste  
  
-Cest pas grave t'a encore un chance de la battre! Dit Ray  
  
-On est tous avec toi! Un pour tous et tous pour un! Cria Max  
  
Du cote de Mya...  
  
-Bravo! T'as au moin gagner la match! Dit Ian pas convainquant  
  
-Au moin! Dit Mya, J'l'ai gagne a la loyal et sans mon spectre pauvre con!!!  
  
-Bon j'ai pas juste ca a faire je file pour le troisieme match qui sera de la tarte. Dit Mya  
  
-Voici le moment tant attendu du match d'aujourd'hui. Le duel qui determinera qui sera le champion du monde de Beyblade!!! Etes-vous pret! Dit le presentateur  
  
Tout le monde applaudissa encore plus fort et en coeur qu'auparavant.  
  
-J'ai mal entendu! Dit le presentateur  
  
Ils applaudisserent le plus fort qu'ils pouvaient!  
  
-Alors les Beybladers etes-vous pret! Demanda le presentateur  
  
-Oui, j'attends que le signal! Dit Mya tendant son lancer  
  
-Moi j'ai une envie de vangence! Dit Tyson  
  
-Alors 1... 2... 3... Hyper Vitesse! S'ecria le presentateur  
  
J'arrete la , j'sais bien que jarrete sec dsl! Jai deja un idee pour mes autres chapitre. Le prochain chapitre se nommera : Un duel enflamme, un lautre chapitre : Ill always be there in your heart. Et jcrois bien que se sera le dernier chapitre et ensuite jvais terminer mais autre histoire! Faque jvous laisse sur ca. Bye a tous!  
  
Reponses aux reviewers : (Jai seulement une personne sniff)  
  
X-Spy : Alors t'es un gars je m'en doutait. ^_^ Uh? Quand ils arreteront de jouer les ptits pervers, uh? O_o Uh? comme jte le dit jecris et jai mes idees au fur et a mesure que jecris mes fics mais ils vont arreter. Et en passant Bryan et Ian n'ont pas fait expres d'entrer dsl si jai po preciser! Et pour Spencer, ben j'l'ai pas mis dsl si c plate pour toi mais j'l'aime po vraiment faque jlai po mis, ben dans le fond Mya le remplace y sont blon tou e deux faque c ca! Bref! Je te laisse! Pss! Je te confi quelque chose, Juste te dire que jai une idee pour le fin mais je ne le dit pas! Si non si jle dit tu va tout de suite savoir pi ca va etre plate! ^_^ Tu le decouvrira lorsque tu vo lire! Pis j'ai fait des erreurs dans le chappie precedent j'repete la meme esti de chose! -_-' niaiseuse le pire! Bye!  
  
Merci pour tes encouragements! Aussi!  
  
Icey Wolf - x x x - 


	11. Chapitre 10: Un duel enflammé

TITRE: Retrouvaille amere  
  
RATING: PG-13 ( Pour le language pas mal vulgaire, cest a peu pres juste pour ca.)  
  
LANGUE: Francais  
  
CATEGORIE(S): Drame/Romance (Jsavais pas trop comment le place)  
  
DISCLAIMER: Les personnages de Beyblade ne mappartiennent pas mais Mya vous navez pas le droit! Merci.  
  
Les phrases avec un * sont les pensees des persos.  
  
CHAPITRE 10: Un duel enflamme  
  
* * * * *  
  
Juste vous dire un ptit quelque chose qui ne sera pas long. Jai uploader ce chapitre pour une et seule raison pour mes 2 reviewers, Paprika Star et X- Spy, si je ne continuerais pas mon fic ca serait injuste pour eux, et sans ca je ne continuerais pas cest definitif donc sil vous plait JVEUX DES REVIEWS!! DE VOTRE PART! SVP!!! JE VS LE DEMANDE A GENOUX!!!! PLIZZZ!!! Merci.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Le troisieme match commenca que deja les deux toupies se foncerent dessus sans merci.  
  
-Vas-y Dragoon! Ordonna Tyson determine a gagne ce match au nom de ses amis, Donne tout ce que tu as!  
  
-Ton attaque stupide naura queffet dune chatouille sur larmure de mon spectre! Dit Mya  
  
-Ah! Oui??? Dit Tyson frustre  
  
-Oui! Et je te conseille dabandonne tout espoir de gagner! Dit Mya  
  
-Non, cest pas la tricherie et le pouvoir qui te fera gagner ce duel mais la dtermination et lespoir que tu as en toi! Jamais de cette maniere tu pourras gagner, crois moi! Lanca Tyson  
  
-Que des sottises! Dit Mya  
  
-Dragoon! Les spectres que tu as vole ne sont pas ta propriete et crois moi un jour tout retournera contre toi! Dit Tyson  
  
Mya entendant toutes ces paroles commenca a lui refaire penser a son cauchemar. Un cauchemar ou elle se ferait ecraser par les Blade Breakers. Mais elle oublia immediatement cette idee de sa tete et reprit esprit.  
  
-Economise ta salive tu narriveras pas a me faire changer de camps! Dit Mya  
  
-La verite vient dau fond de toi pas ce que les autres de raconte! Tas ete naive decouter Boris plus que ca, tu te fais manipuler, tas bon croire les gens du mauvais cote et non ceux du bon cote qui ne veulent que ton bien! Dit Tyson, Dragoon fonce lui dessus et fait lui entendre raison!  
  
La toupie de Tyson se mit a briller dun bleu aveuglant tout larene et fonca sur celle de Mya. Soudainement une lueur mauve sortit de la toupie rouge et fonca comme une fleche dans les cieux.  
  
-Grrrrrr! Tu mas vraiment mise en colere! Foxyborg emflamme larene! ordonna Mya  
  
Grace aux ailes enflammes du phenix de Kai, larene fit entouree dune barriere de feu qui empecha Tyson de sen sortir. On pouvait lire sur la figure de Mya quelle etait vraiment fechee, plus quauparavant.  
  
-Alors on ne fait plus le malin?!? Dit Mya  
  
Tyson tomba a terre tellement quil faisait chaud.  
  
-Comment ca se fait que tu nait pas chaud? Demanda Tyson faible  
  
-Normal, Dranzer est sous mon controle, il faut que je te traduise ca pour que ta petite cervelle comprenne ou tu comprends parfaitement ce qui metonnerais! Dit-t-elle  
  
-Ah! Cest simple! Biensure que je comprends! Dit Tyson en se relevant avec difficulte  
  
-Bon tu ne lache pas, ca va etre encore le plus excitant que je ne le croyait! Ha! Haa! Foxyborg! Sors de ton hantre!  
  
Une renarde sortit de la toupie elle avait lair encore plus redoutable quavant, mais cette fois-ci elle navait pas larmure que lui procurait Draciel, ce qui voulait dire que la lueur mauve qui jaillit de la toupie rouge temps tot netait que Draciel, malgre ca elle restait toujours aussi redoutable.  
  
-Maintenant Tyson tu vas regrettez ton geste que tu mas fait il y a tres longtemps! Dit Mya, Foxyborg aiguise tes griffes, maintenant! Jai toujours voulu gagner une victoire facile et definitive.  
  
La toupie rouge fonca sur celle de Tyson et fit ses griffes sur son adversaire. Des morceau de toupie vola dans larene.  
  
-Pourquoi ne veux tu pas comprendre! Que jnai jamais chercher a tabandonner. Tetais inconsciente ce jour la et tetais a lhopital pendant quelques jours pour ten remettre! Tu peux me croire la personne a qui jai eu le plus damitie est toi, aucune personne pourras te remplacer! Dit Tyson  
  
Mya toucher par ses phrases dit:  
  
-Vraiment?  
  
Une lueur vert jaillit de sa toupie et partie comme une fleche dans les cieux.  
  
-Mya! Tu peux me croire je suis sincere, jai toujours tout partager avec toi, tetais la seule amie bon peut-etre pas la seule mais tetais la plus importante de toute! Dit Tyson  
  
-Cest faux! Les fleches de feu maintenant!!! Ordonna Mya  
  
-Tes vraiment tetu! Dit Tyson  
  
-Uh? La pour une fois quils ont un point en commun, ils sont tetu tout les deux! Dit Max  
  
Mya dirigea son attaque vers Tyson au lieu de sa toupie mais soudainement celui-ci aussi elimina larene dune lueur bleu.  
  
-Dddraggoon?!? Dit Tyson  
  
-Ne tinquiete pas Tyson je te protegerai. Dit une voix interieur qui etait en faite Dragoon que seulement Tyson pouvait entendre  
  
-Grr! Foxyborg passe a loffensive!!! ordonna-t-elle  
  
Mya fonca sur la toupie de Tyson sans cesse, sans planifier une strategie. Tyson lui jouait dans la defensive.  
  
-Puisque que ces attaques ne marche pas je vais lancer mon attaque. Griffe dAcier! lanca Mya  
  
Mya fonca sur Tyson qui resista peu au assaut de celle-ci donc il etait condamne a fuir.  
  
-Ah! Maintenant tu fuis? Demanda Mya sur delle meme  
  
Tyson ne repondit pas au remarque de Mya mais se concentra sur la match afin de le gagner comme il lavait promis a ses amis.  
  
-Dragoon fonce lui dessus!!! Secria Tyson, Tu vas maintenant comprendre que lamour et lamitie est plus fort que tout et que je nai jamais chercher a te perdre! Jamais pendant mais 13 ans vecu jai chercher a faire cela! Dit Tyson  
  
-Non!!! Menteur! Foxyborg! Toi aussi!  
  
La toupie fonca sur celle de Tyson mais son attaque ne lavait pas affaiblit pas dun poil. Une lueur rouge en forme doiseau jaillit de la toupie de Mya et fonca comme une fleche dans les cieux encore une fois!  
  
-Mais? Mais? Quest-ce qui ce passe??? Demanda Mya  
  
-Ah! Tu fais moins la fiere! Dit Tyson  
  
-Mais! De quoi on se mele! Dit la jeune fille  
  
Foxyborg sortit de sa toupie et fixa Mya un moment, une voix feminine se fit entendre de nul part.  
  
-Mya! Dit une voix feminine  
  
-Qui parle?!? Demanda Mya folle de rage  
  
-Cest moi ton spectre.  
  
-Quoi? Tu sais parler? Demanda Mya intriguee  
  
-Biensure, ce que Tyson essaie de te dire est quil na jamais chercher a te perdre et dapres moi il na pas tors tu peux le croire il ne ment pas! Dit Foxyborg  
  
-Tu penses mais dit moi pourquoi? Dit Mya  
  
-Desole Mya mais je ne peux repondre a cette question, cest a toi de decide si tu vas croire ou pas Tyson, ton co eur te le dira! Dit Foxyborg  
  
-Mais pourquoi me fais-tu attaque Tyson alors si tu dis ca?  
  
-Je ne fais que obeir Mya!  
  
La renarde disparaissa en reincarnant la toupie de Mya.  
  
-Non attends! Cria Mya  
  
-* Devrais-je le croire ou pas? Non! Il me ment tout simplement pour membobiner!! Se demanda Mya  
  
Mya observa un moment Tyson et vit quil avait lair sincere. Mya se secoua la tete pour reprendre ses esprits et lanca lassaut.  
  
-Griffe dAcier maitenant! Secria Mya  
  
-Dragoon attaque tempete! Ordonna Tyson determine a en finir  
  
Les deux toupies se foncerent dessus avec une telle puissance que cela cree un gros nuage de fumee. Apres que tout ce soit dispersee on pu voir que le toupie de Tyson avait diminuer de vitesse.  
  
-Haaa! Jai toujours su que tu netait quun amateur, au dernier tournoi tavais seulement gagner par chance mon vieux mais je crois que ta chance a tourner! A moi de jouer!  
  
Mais des lueurs mauves, verts et rouges arriverent en direction de Max, Ray et Kai. Max elumina tout le stadium en mauve, Ray en vert pour finir Kai en rouge. Ils pouvaient sentir la force de leur spectre en eux et leur dire quelque chose. Leur spectre leur disait de joindre leur main ensemble pour pouvoir battre et entendre raison a Mya, donc les trois beybladers ecouterent leur spectres. Subitement, les trois Blade Breakers eliminerent de plus en plus et Tyson aussi devant larene enflamme qui lempechait de fuir. Dragoon sortit de son hantre et avait lair plus fort que dhabitude.  
  
-Grr! Ce nest pas vos petites lumieres qui me feront peur! Attaque finale Foxyborg!!! Ordonna Mya  
  
-Dragoon! Tu sais ce qui te reste a faire, attaque Tempete puissance maximale! Secria Tyson  
  
Les deux toupies se foncerent dessus avec une telle puissance que cela cree un gros nuage de fumee encore une fois. Apres que le fumee se soit dissiper on pu voir une toupie echouer par terre, qui etait celle de Mya. Mya fut surprise davoir perdue et les spectres Draciel, Driger et Dranzer reprirent leur place dans leur toupies respectives. Tyson reprit sa toupies et souria a Dragoon. Mya resta figer sur place etonnee que Tyson lait battu. Cetait definitif, elle allait bien y passer.  
  
-Les champions sont toujours les invinscibles BLADE BREAKERS!!! Cria le presentateur  
  
-Non! Non. murmura Mya  
  
-Alors Mya? Demanda Tyson  
  
-Uh? Eh? fit Mya  
  
Mya se retourna et ne vit pas la reste de son equipe. Tout cela linquietait donc elle fixa un moment Tyson et Boris reapparu de nul part a cote de Mya.  
  
-Desole, Tyson, jai juste un mot a te dire felicitation. Mais cependant moi et Mya devont partir, et ont vous laisse. Dit Boris  
  
-Uh? Non attendez! Dit Tyson  
  
Mais Boris avait pris Mya par le bras brusquement en la poussant a le suivre. La jeune se sentit en danger decida dhurler mais son tuteur lui boucha la bouche sans que le monde le remarque. Boris lemmena a lhelicoptere noir et ouvrit la portiere et devant ses yeux elle vit le reste de son equipe les bras attaches derriere le dos et les pieds attachees. Ils etaient tous immobilises. Mya eu loccasion de le rejoindre aussi car Boris lattacha tout comme ses copains.  
  
-Tu fais moins la fiere, je savais depuis le debut que tu ne serais pas assez forte! Puisque les filles ne sont que des nouilles! Dit Boris  
  
-Criss de vieux sexiste! Cria Mya totalement offusquee  
  
Boris ferma la portiere derriere lui et tout etait maintenant noir. Et lengin demarra immediatement  
  
-Jsuis desole, tout est de ma faute! Dit-t-elle sur le point declater en sanglots  
  
-Cest pas grave ce nest pas de ta faute! Dit Tala (Mya reconnait la voix de chaque de ses coequipiers, elle voit rien il fait noir)  
  
-Si ce lest, jai limpression detre une traitresse! Dit-t-elle  
  
-Nous ne ten voulons pas. Dit Ian  
  
-Que pensez vous quil compte nous faire? Demanda Bryan  
  
-Jprefere pas limaginer! dit Tala  
  
-Uh? Ok, jai deja saisit! Dit Ian  
  
Mya partit en sanglots.  
  
-Oh! Non Mya si quelque chose pourrait etre pire cest de te voir pleurer! Dit Tala  
  
-Sil-te-plait Mya ne pleure pas, tu me casse les oreilles! Se plaignit Ian  
  
-Non! Cest encore pire quune torture, arrete ca! Dit Bryan  
  
-Non mais comme je vous lait dit cest de ma faute! Ma faute! Vous avez saisit! Dit Mya en se calmant  
  
Soudainement lengin sarreta et de la lumiere eclaira la piece. Mya tomba sur la face a cause de latterrissage sec.  
  
-Non mais quel chauffard! Se plaignit Mya  
  
Boris apparu devant la porte le sourire aux levres.  
  
-Tu peux me traiter de chauffard autant que tu le veux ma chere mais dit- toi que tu nauras plus loccasion et dans pas longtemps! Dit Boris dune voix menacante  
  
Oh! Uh! Ca sans la torture a plein nez! Et cest ca quil y aura au prochain chapitre! Faque SI VOUS ETES SENSIBLE NE LISEZ PAS LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE!!! Jai eu raison de mettre DRAME en fin de compte. Jai avec decide de rajouter un ou deux chapitre avant le dernier. Jai changer un peu le court de lhistoire. He, oui! Je vous laisse! Aurevoir!  
  
SI VOUS VOULEZ LA SUITE FAUT MLE DEMANDER!!!  
  
Reponses a mes reviewers:  
  
X-Spy: Salut! Jsuis hyper contente que mon fic te plaise! Tecris un fic? Sans blague? Si cest le cas jai bien hate de le lire! Parle-t-il de Beyblade? Je te laisse, et merci pour tes encouragements!  
  
@+ Bisous Icey Wolf  
  
Paprika Star: Salut! Merci pour tes compliments japprecies beaucoup cest temps-ci jai po beaucoup de reviewers et ca me deprime completement. Comment ca va se finir? Tout le monde me pose la meme question mais je repondrai la meme chose, je ne le dirai pas car si non se sera plate vous allez deja tous savoir la fin et c plate de meme! Si Mya et les autres vont y passer! Voila la reponse a la question! Si tas lu le chapitre! Biensure! Tadore Mya/Tala, ben moi jlaime bien mais jsuis pas mal jalouse tu sais! Lol ^_^ Bon je te laisse!  
  
Bye! Bisous Icey Wolf 


	12. Chapitre 11: Rien que la souffrance et l...

TITRE: Retrouvaille amere  
  
RATING: PG-13 ( Pour le language pas mal vulgaire, cest a peu pres juste pour ca.)  
  
LANGUE: Francais  
  
CATEGORIE(S): Drame/Romance (J'savais pas trop comment le placer)  
  
DISCLAIMER: Les personnages de Beyblade ne mappartiennent pas mais Mya vous navez pas le droit! Merci...  
  
Les phrases avec un * sont les pensees des persos.  
  
CHAPITRE 11: Rien que la souffrance et la haine  
  
* * * * *  
  
AVERTISSEMENT!!!  
  
Si vous avez en bas de treize ans en je vous conseille de ne pas lire ce chap veuillez plutôt patientez au prochain chapitre! Merci!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Des gardes les amenes dans lAbbey dans une salle sombre avec une seule sources de lumiere. Les hotages furent attachees sur une chaise, les chevilles attachees apres les pattes de chaises, les poignets attaches derriere la chaise. Boris apparu du fond de la piece pour se montrer devant les yeux horrifies des Demolition Boys. (woow javoue que Spencer ye chanceux de ne po etre dans mon fic lol) Celui-ci parti a rire voyant tous leur tete.  
  
-Alors j'vous ait dit que vous alliez le regretter et amerement le pire! Dit-t-il en riant  
  
-Grrr! Fit Mya  
  
-Dans tes reves! Dit Tala  
  
-Et dites-vous les gars que cest de la faute de Mya! Et vous verrez Mya devant vos yeux se faire torturer! Dit-t-il  
  
-Vous naurez pas loccasion! dit-t-elle  
  
-Cest ce quon verra, dit-t-il en pointant Mya sur la poitrine avec un poignard, tu fais moins la fiere dit-moi?  
  
Mya resta la a le fixer dun air furieux. Elle pu sentir le poignard lui transperse la peau peu a peu mais celle-ci ne cria pas de douleur elle navait que lenvie de le tuer ce vieux fou, une envie meurtriere (ok woow la elle est po meurtriere faut po exagerer!!!). Soudainement, il retira son couteau de coupa les cheveux de Mya. La jeune fille regarda a terre devant ses yeux ses beaux cheveux dores eparpilles a terre. Avant ces cheveux lui arrivaient au cuisse et maintenant ils lui arriverent quaux epaules. On pu voir ses yeux bleu-mauves incarnés la paix et la tranquillité se transformé en rouge vif flambant de colère.  
  
-Non mes cheveux! Tas interet de ne plus toucher a mes cheveux psychopate!!! Cria Mya  
  
-Ah! Desole, jai pas fait expres sans blague! Dit Boris en le pointant de nouveau avec son arme blanche  
  
-Vous allez le regretter davoir toucher a mes cheveux! Cria Mya  
  
-Ah! Oui? Que peux-tu faire puisque tes ficelee de partout? Dit Boris en riant comme un maniaque  
  
-Grrrrr! Fit Mya folle de rage  
  
Boris sapprocha de la jeune fille et la prit par le menton et dit :  
  
-Calme tes ardeurs ma jeune fille!  
  
-Je ne suis pas votre fille, et dégagez de la vous êtes quun c******* de malade! Avez-vous compris? Cria-t-elle  
  
-Surveille ton language, on ne sacre pas a ton age! Dit le vieil homme  
  
-Jai pas dordres a recevoir et surtout de pas votre part! dit Mya dun ton darrogance  
  
-Parle sur un autre ton! Ordonna Boris  
  
-Cause toujours! dit Mya en lignorant  
  
Soudainement Mya pu sentir une main poisseuse se promener sous sa jupe. Mya ne pu rien faire, elle ne pouvait meme pas se defendre. Boris sapprocha dangeureusement de la jeune fille. La figure du vieil homme sapprocha du la face du la jeune fille qui retourna sa tete.  
  
-Non mais enlever vos mains perverses de la! Vous etes vraiment en manque. Cria-t-elle  
  
Mya pu sentir sentir son autre mon se faufiler sur ses hanches.  
  
-ESPECE DE VIEILLE SHIT EN MANQUE!!! LACHEZ-MOI!!! Cria-t-elle le plus fort quelle pu  
  
Voyant quil necoutait pas un mot de ce quelle disait elle lui cracha a la figure pour se defendre. Celui-ci recula.  
  
-Mon criss de pervers! Jai toujours su que dans ta tete il ny avait pas que tes plans stupides de domination de monde mais aussi ses plans pervers!!! Cria Mya, Vous netes quon malade, un pauvre fou en manque de c**!  
  
-JTAI DIT SURVEILLE TON LANGUAGE!! Cria Boris fou de rage  
  
-Hmmf! Et pi quoi encore? Dit Mya  
  
-Je pense que tu ne fera plus la fiere si je men prend a tes copains? Dit Boris  
  
-Non! Laissez les tranquil! S'il-vous-plait! Je vous en pris! Cria Mya pendant que le vieil homme s'approcha de Tala qui le regarda furieusement  
  
-Si je men prenait a ce jeune homme a qui tu eprouves plusieurs sentiments! Dit Boris  
  
-Non, svp! Ne le touchez pas et les autres non plus, si vous voulez achever- moi mes liberer les! Sil-vous-plait! Supplia Mya les larmes aux yeux  
  
-Non Mya ne fait pas ça! Ne te risques pas pour rien! Dit le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges en fixant Mya en larmes  
  
-Oh! Cest ben donc cute, deux amoureux! Dit Boris en riant mechament, Mais malheureusement vous vous ne reverrez plus!  
  
-* Tyson j'sais bien que je tai fait du mal tout le long mais ou es-tu? Se dit Mya  
  
Les Blade Breakers etaient retourne a lhotel apres le tournoi. Tyson etait accote sur le rebord de la vitre il neigeait un peu et pensa a Mya a la fois.  
  
-* Mya ou es-tu? Je sens que tu nes pas en securite avec ce vieillard de Boris! Ou es-tu bon sang! Se dit Tyson  
  
Max mit sa main pour reveiller Tyson de ses reveries mais rien a faire il restait toujours aussi reveur. Max decida de lui donner un ptit cou de pied au derriere pour le reveiller. (No y son po guay!)  
  
-Haaaa! Mais cest qui le con qui ma fait ca?!? Hein?!? Cria Tyson dans toute le piece  
  
-Cest moi Max le con comme tu dis! Dit Max  
  
-Ah! Desole vieux freres mais jetais seulement songeur. Dit Tyson  
  
-Oh! Non laisse moi deviner tu penses a Mya! Dit Ray en arriere  
  
-Tas mis la main au feu mon vieux! Dit Tyson  
  
-Mais dit-moi pourquoi tu tinquiete autant pour elle, elle ta fait du tort tout ce temps je te rappelle! Dit Max  
  
-Oui, mais cest ma ptite s?ur, bon elle me depasse peut-etre de quelques cm en parlant de taille mais cest ma s?ur comme jai dit! Cest mon devoir de la proteger? Non? dit Tyson  
  
-Ah! Oui peut-etre! Whouuuu! Tyson tu joues les heros! Dit Max  
  
-Uh? Pas vraiment! Dit Tyson  
  
-Ouais ou plutot les frere-heros! Haa! Dit Max en rigolant un peu  
  
-Uh? Ok? Dit Tyson, Mais du serieux Mya est dans de sales draps! Je le sens!  
  
-Quest-ce qui te fait dire ca? Demanda Ray  
  
-Simple intuition! Dit Tyson, Que vous le vouliez ou non moi jretourne a lAbbey! Dit Tyson prêt a passer a laction  
  
-Non tes pas serieux? Demanda Ray  
  
-Oui! Jle suis! Et jlai toujours ete! Dit Tyson  
  
-Ah! Oui pas selon mes souvenirs en tout cas cest toi qui le dit! Dit Ray  
  
-Arretez ca! Bon okay, cest seulement la que je suis serieux content! Dit Tyson  
  
-Jai pas dit que jetais pas daccord! Dit Ray  
  
-En tout cas laisse faire! Dit Tyson  
  
Boris tanne par les insultes que Mya ne cessait de lui lancer la detacha de ses liens et la pris par la tete brusquement.  
  
-Espece de brute! Cria Mya  
  
Le veillard la pris par la tete et la lanca a terre devant ses coequipiers. Mya se leva avec difficulte et se fit immediatement sauter dessus par Boris qui était assis sur son ventre. Mya ne pouvait carrement plus respirer.  
  
-Rejouissez vous du spectacle! Dit Boris aux autres juste devant  
  
-Vous netes quun malade, vous en prendre a Mya cest ce montrer plus bas que tout ou meme plus! Lanca Tala  
  
-Ne tinquiete pas ta petite amie ne souffrira pas pour longtemps! Dit Boris en riant  
  
-Ca suffit laisser la tranquille! Cria le jeune homme  
  
Le jeune homme netait pas en etat de defendre Mya, il etait condamné a regarder se carnage qui se passait devant ses yeux.  
  
Mya ne pouvait pratiquement plus respirer et dit:  
  
-Allez-y achever moi si ca vous tente mais laissez les tranquille!  
  
-Non! Je ne ferais pas ca je prefere te voir souffrir! Dit Boris en riant  
  
-You bastard! Pour qui vous vous prenez!!! Lanca Mya avec difficulté  
  
Mya ne pu toujours pas se défendre car Boris retenait ses mains. (J'hais écrire ces genre de fic là! Au lieu que ce soit les personnage qui se font torturer c moi! Sti!) Mya essaya de se débattre mais celle-ci avait mal partout à cause des coupures que ce vieux malade lui avait ingligées. Les autre ne savait plus quoi dirent ils étaient tout simplement horrifiés par ce qui ce passait devant eux. Boris approcha sa bouche de celle de la pauvre jeune fille en détresse, celle-ci dégouté par la réaction de son tuteur détourna le regard pour évité le contact de ses lèvres délicates de ceux du vieil homme.  
  
-Non mais pour qui vous vous prenez! Ne toucher pas mon visage avec vos lèvres dégoutantes! VOUS VOULEZ!! SALE CON!! Cria Mya de toute ces forces  
  
La pauvre jeune fille essaya d'éviter ses lèvres le plus longtemps possible. Celle-ci pu sentir une langue mouillée et dégoutante se promener sur sa joue.  
  
-Arrêtez!!! Cria Mya avec difficulté  
  
La jeune fille ne pouvait pratiquement plus respirer. Voyant que la jeune fille détourna le regard à chaque fois, il lui « foutu » un coup de poing à la figure puis la menaça Mya avec son poignard et dit :  
  
-Attention jeune fille, si tu ne m'obéis pas tu gouteras à ma lame! Avertit Boris  
  
Le bout du poignard pointu et aiguisé pointa et toucha son cou puis commença à s'énerver. Elle avait drôlement mal de partout, ses jambes étaient pleins de bleues, son corps abusé et sale, sa bras pleins de coupures fait par le poignard, son cou ensanglanté à cause du pointement avec l'arme blanche à plusieurs reprises, Boris se dégagea de Mya vit qu'elle était complètement sonnée et pas en point de se lever et dit :  
  
-Non attends! J'préfère te laisser en vie et te laisser profité de la torture de tes amis! Est-ce une bonne idée? Demanda Boris en riant comme un maniaque  
  
-Nnnoonnn! Dit Mya faiblement  
  
Elle gisait à terre à moitié inconsciente, complètement épuisée pendant que Boris s'approcha du jeune homme aux yeux bleus métalliques qui le regarda encore plus furieux qu'auparavant.  
  
-Hey! Ne me regarde pas de la sorte jeune homme, ne t'inquiète pas ta chère Mya ne souffrira pas pour longtemps et toi aussi d'ailleurs! dit Boris  
  
-Vous n'êtes qu'un assassin! Dit Tala tout bas  
  
-Hein? Répète jeune homme j'ai mal entendu? Dit Boris  
  
-J'ai dit que vous n'êtes qu'un assassin! Cria-t-il  
  
-Ah! Merci, chez nous on prends ça comme compliment! Dit-t-il en riant de la face de jeune homme  
  
-Si je serais à votre place je ne rirait pas! Dit le jeune homme tout bas  
  
Boris entendant ce que Tala avait dit commença à rire de plus belle. Il s'approcha du jeune homme et le prit brusquement par le menton pour qu'il le regarde. Boris lui fit une légère coupure sur le jour droite mais soudainement la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, et laissa voir un garde. Boris arrêta immédiatement ce qu'il faisait et cacha Mya derrière lui.  
  
-Monsieur! Dit le garde  
  
-J'arrive! dit Boris  
  
Le vieil homme se retourna furieusement fixant Mya inconsciente à terre, souria en la voyant et dit :  
  
-Vous en avez eu de la chance et même une grosse! Mais ne vous inquiéter pas je reviendrai dans pas longtemps! Avertit-t-il en s'en allant.  
  
La porte se referma.  
  
-Mya! Mya! Mya! Non mais ce c******* de maniaque va me le payer! Répèta le jeune homme enragé  
  
La jeune fille ne répondit pas.  
  
-Mya, réveille-toi! Dit Tala  
  
-Check là, avant faudrait trouver un moyen de nous détacher tu penserais pas! Suggéra Ian  
  
-BEN C'EST CE QUE J'ESSAIE DE FAIRE, TU VOIS PAS QUE LE J'SUIS SUR LES NERFS! cria le jeune homme  
  
D'habitude, celui-ci resta toujours calme peu importe la situation où il se trouvait mais là il en avait jusqu'au plus profond de son c** dans cette histoire et ce qu'il l'enrageait le plus est que Mya se retrouve blessée et inconsciente à terre, et que Boris s'en aille prit à Mya. Ian surprit par sa réaction subite, resta calme. Soudainement la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau où se tenait deux gardes, qui avait l'air plutôt bizarre, ils ne se tenèrent même pas en équilibre. Un ombre cacha leur visage.  
  
-J'pense que là t'as parler un peu trop fort! Dit Ian  
  
-Ta gueule! Dit Bryan  
  
Les deux gardes s'avancèrent et l'un se dit :  
  
-T'es vraiment lourd!  
  
-La ferme!  
  
-Tu manges trop!  
  
Et l'autre se dit :  
  
-T'as l'air plutôt moin lourd que Tyson mais j'pense que tu l'es autant que lui! Ouch! Tu m'écrases!  
  
-Aye! J't'ai rien demander! Mon esprit de!  
  
Soudainement les deux gardes tombèrent et laissa voir Ray, Max, Kai et Tyson à terre. Kai soulevait Tyson et Ray souleva Max.  
  
-Ouch! Tyson tu devrais faire lutter summo vu que t'es japonais criss, j'en ai mal partout tellement! Se plaignit Kai  
  
-Ta remarque je peux m'en passer, fout toi le dans le c**!  
  
-J'aurais du apporter Max sur mes épaules, lui au moin serait moin lourd! Dit Kai  
  
-Tu voudrais bien la fermer! Dit Tyson et se frottant la tête  
  
-Arrêtez de vous plaindre n'oubliez pas pourquoi on est ici! Rapella Max  
  
Ils reprirent tous du sérieux et vit Mya à terre et drôlement amochée, cela affola Tyson qui s'approcha d'elle en la prenant dans ses bras.  
  
-Mya! Dit Tyson affolé en la secouant  
  
Mya reprit ses connaissances peu à peu mais resta toujours aussi sonné.  
  
-Mya qu'est-ce qui t'arrive! Regarde dans quel état tu es! S'affola Tyson  
  
La jeune fille blessée ouvrit ses yeux brillants et dit faiblement :  
  
-Tyson?!? Mais comment ça se fait qque ttu ssois là!?  
  
-T'inquiète je te sors d'ici!  
  
-Comment peux-tu me sauver alors que j't'ai fait que du mal! Dit-t-elle  
  
-C'est normal entre frère et s?ur! Dit Tyson  
  
Tyson regarda autour de lui et pu voir plein de trace de sang sur le plancher.  
  
-Mya! Tout vas bien! Demanda Tyson totalement horrifié  
  
-Oui! Répondit-t-elle faiblement  
  
Tyson se retourna et vit les Demolition Boys.  
  
-Mais dites-moi ce que vous « foutez » là?!? Demanda Tyson intriguée  
  
-Ça ça ne te regarde pas! Dit Tala  
  
Le jeune homme venait de perdre le peu de dignité qui lui restait dans cette situation aussi embarassante. Mya se détacha des bras de Tyson et se leva avec difficulté et dit :  
  
-J'vous conseil de vous vous en aller avant que Boris ne revienne! Avertit Mya  
  
En effet, des bruit de pas se firent attendre de dehors donc les Blade Breakers se cachèrent derrière une pile de caisses. C'était Boris à nouveau et arrivait la sourire aux lèvres.  
  
-Me revoilà! Dit Boris  
  
Mya derrière fit semblant d'être toujours inconsciente. Soudainement un cri de douleur lui perça les tympans. Ce cri venait de la part de Tala. Celle- ci complètement horrifiée décida de ne pas voir le jeune homme ce faire torturer devant ces yeux. Pendant ce temps là, les Blade Breakers restèrent sage tel que des images mais traumatisé par le spectacle qui se montra devant leurs yeux. Mya ouvrit ses yeux et vit le poignard de Boris, elle le prit sans bruit se leva sans bruit, elle pu voir que son « chum » avait été gravement blessée et autant que Ian & Bryan, elle n'hésita pas à utiliser son arme et le tuer en transperçant de derrière.  
  
-Voilà ce qui arrive quand on fait du mal au gens que j'aime! dit Mya en le fixant furieusement les bras croisés  
  
Mya détacha immédiatement ses coéquipiers, elle finit par détacher Tala et lui scruta son visage blessé délicatement et le fixant tristement. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues tel qu'une rivière et dit :  
  
-J'suis désolé tout est de ma faute! J'aurais du pas te mettre dans cette histoire! Dit-t-elle en fixant toutes ses blessures que ce vieux malade lui a infligées  
  
-Non ne t'en fait pas! Ne pleure pas... dit-t-il  
  
Le jeune homme essuya ses larmes et lui souriant légèrement, celle-ci lui fit aussi un sourire timide.  
  
-Hé! Ho! Les déclarations d'amour c'est pour plus tard pas maintenant, moi j'vous conseil de partir maintenant avant que Boris se réveille à nouveau! Suggéra Tyson en sortant de sa cachette avec les autres Blade Breakers (juste vous dire que Kenny yé rester a lhotel)  
  
-Hein? Ok! Dit-t-elle en se retournant vers Tyson  
  
-T'as raison! Dit Mya pressée de partir de cette endroit putride et maudit  
  
Ils partirent tous laissant Boris à terre. (bien fait pour lui ^_^) Rendu dehors, dans un lieu sure...  
  
-Rentrons à l'hôtel! suggéra Tyson pressé de partir, mais hé t'as les cheveux court maintenant qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?!?  
  
Mya le regarda avec un regard furieux et lui répondit :  
  
-C'est Boris qui me les a couper le criss!  
  
Tyson la fixa un moment et se mit à rire brusquement.  
  
-Hey! Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, il me les a couper croche le pire! Dit Mya hyper offusquée  
  
-Ouais, ouais! Tu sais quoi? Dit Tyson « crampé »  
  
-Quoi? Dit-t-elle bouillonnante de colère  
  
-Ouais t'as coupe est signé Boris! Bwahahahah! Ria Tyson  
  
-Grrr! Fit Mya  
  
-Ok, sérieusement Tyson arrête, on rentre à l'hôtel vous voulez! Reviens en Tyson! ordonna Kai, j'ai pas envie que ce Boris se réveille à nouveau!  
  
Voilà pour se chapitre! J'espère que vous avez aimé même si cétait po mal dégueux a mon gout et jpense que vous aussi! Bref! J'vous laisse sur c a et jréponds a mes chere reviewers.  
  
X-Spy : Salut!!! Hey! Ça va! Moi oui! J'espère que ta aimé ce chap et j'suis bien contente que mon fic t'interresse! ^_^ bon la pour boris il est mort!!!  
  
Et pour parler de ton fic jaimerais avoir la suite j'l'ai même po eu! J'veux savoir! Vite! Vite! J'suis impatiente moi! Lol Envoie moi le vite plizzz! J'veux savoir! J'espère l'avoir bientôt!  
  
J'ai aussi bien hate de voir ton fameux top 3 des meilleur fics! J'espère que tu va bientôt le publier! J'y vais! Bye!  
  
Bisous  
  
Icey Wolf  
  
Étoile du Soir : Salut t'es une nouvelle dans mes reviewers! Merci j'apprécie ton geste! J'SAIS shu une monstres a tes yeux!!! J'ai fait mal a mya mais j'voulais po tellement mais bon... shu une monstres, shu cruelle, shu une sans c?ur!!! * elle se culpabilise elle-même * ok jpense que ta compris! Bon j'tiens qand même a m'excuser j'sais que tu voulais absolument pas que je leur fasse du mal et le titre parle de lui même!! Et en passant, C'est drôle parce que tout le monde déteste Mya! Hé, oui, j'suis dans la même situation que Cardina, mais maintenant elle ne l'est plus!  
  
Oh! Oui, en parlant de ton fic! Il paraît qu'il est super bon! Surtout voyant le nombre de reviews que t'as, t'as de la chance! J'aimerais tellement que mon fic sois aussi bon que le tient! J'vais le lire justement (et ca risque d'être long vu le nombre de chap que ta dans ton aile de la victoire et le deuxième, whouuuuuu ca va être long ca va me prendre des jours mais shu sure que ca vaudra la peine!) et te laisser des reviews car si je le fait po jvais me sentir po mal cheap tu vois! Shu vraiment contente que mon fic te plaise! MERCI ÉNORMÉMENT pour ce review! Bon je te laisse! Chow  
  
Bisous  
  
Icey Wolf 


	13. Chapitre 12: Une visite innatendue

TITRE: Retrouvaille amere  
  
RATING: PG-13 ( Pour le language pas mal vulgaire, cest a peu pres juste pour ca.)  
  
LANGUE: Francais  
  
CATEGORIE(S): Drame/Romance (Jsavais pas trop comment le place)  
  
DISCLAIMER: Les personnages de Beyblade ne mappartiennent pas mais Mya vous navez pas le droit! Merci.  
  
Les phrases avec un * sont les pensees des persos.  
  
CHAPITRE 12 : Un visite innatendu  
  
Mya afficha un regard triste et dit :  
  
-Tyson? Tu t'attends à ce que je te suive n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-elle  
  
-Uh? Oui, t'es avec nous pourquoi? Demanda Tyson  
  
Mya commença à regarder ses pieds et répondit :  
  
-J'reste ici! Dit Mya gênée  
  
-Pourquoi? Demanda Tyson à nouveau  
  
-Hé, bien, j'm'ai pas mal familiarisé avec eux! Dit Mya complètement rouge  
  
-Ah! Ok... dit Tyson  
  
Tyson était un peu déçu de la décision de sa s?ur, car il croyait qu'elle allait venir avec eux.  
  
-Désolé, fréro! Dit-t-elle la tête baissée  
  
-Non, il y a pas de quoi je te comprends! Dit-t-il souriant  
  
-Tu ne m'en veux pas?!? Demanda-t-elle  
  
-Pourquoi le serais-je?  
  
-J'coyais pendant un moment que tu m'en voudrais! Dit-t-elle  
  
-Ah! Non ne t'en fais pas!  
  
-Merci! Tyson! dit-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras  
  
-Ouchhhh! Attention tu m'étouffes! signala Tyson  
  
-Désolé, mais j'espère pareil te voir bientôt. Dit la jeune fille  
  
-Ouais, j'te laisse! Bye! dit Tyson en quittant avec ses copains.  
  
Ils se quittèrent et Mya regarda Tyson s'en aller tristement voyant qu'elle s'était réconcilier avec son frère perdu et que leur chemin se séparèrent. La jeune fille fixa les Blade Breakers s'en aller jusqu'au ce qu'ils disparaissent du paysage. Mya se retourna enfin souriant.  
  
-Uh? Il y a une chose que je me demande! Dit Mya mettant le doigt sur le menton  
  
-Quoi? Dit Bryan  
  
-Uh? La chose que je me demande est la fait qu'on va vivre avec un cadavre en décomposition dans la cave! Dit Mya  
  
-Eurk! T'es dégueux quand tu veux l'être! dit Ian  
  
-Non c'est vrai! Demanda Mya, Attendez j'veux en avoir le c?ur net, je veux savoir s'il est vraiment mort! Dit-t-elle  
  
La jeune fille pris son courage a deux mains et ouvrit la porte de la salle où elle et les autres avaient été torturé, elle y jetta a coup d'?il et Boris était toujours à terre le poignard planté dans le dos. Le sang coulant le long du sol.  
  
-Yeurk! Fit Mya, Moi qui est pas capable de voir du sang! (elle est comme moi dès que je vois du sang j'capote shu po capable!!! ^_^')  
  
Soudainement quelqu'un la prit par le bras, tellement qu'elle était stressée elle hurla de peur.  
  
-Ouucchh! Attention tu me casses les oreilles! Quand tu cris tu casses les vitres! Dit Tala  
  
Celle-ci reconnu sa voix et se retourna.  
  
-Ouf! Ce n'est que toi... TU M'AS VRAIMENT DONNER LA « CHIENNE » DE MA VIE!!! Dit-t-elle mettant sa main sur sa poitrine  
  
-Uh! Désolé! Dit-t-il  
  
-Non c'est pas grave!  
  
Soudainement des gardes arrivèrent.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Demanda un garde  
  
-Rien! Répondit Mya  
  
Le garde sentant qu'elle mentait tassa et ouvrit la porte de la cave. La garde vit Boris à terre et ensanglanter.  
  
-Mais... mais... qui as fait ça? Demanda le garde horrifié  
  
-C'est pas nous! Dit Mya  
  
-Ah! Oui alors pourquoi êtes vous là? Demanda la garde  
  
La garde la pris par le bras et Mya dit :  
  
-Non mais pour qui vous vous prenez, ouvrez vos yeux si Boris n'est plus là, vous êtes libre , il ne vous gueulera pas dessus! Fit remarquer Mya  
  
Le garde la lâcha et dit :  
  
-Vous avez peut-être pas tort! Dit le garde  
  
-Alors allez tous me nettoyer ça! Et vite!!! Cria-t-elle  
  
Le garde oébissa même si c'était supposé être le contraire.  
  
-Wow! T'as tu l'étoffe d'un vrai chef! Dit Tala  
  
Mya lui souria.  
  
Arriver à l'hotel Tyson enleva sa casquette et la déposa sur la table.  
  
-Oufff! Soupira Tyson complètement fatigué  
  
Kai s'allongea sur le canapé, Ray s'assit sur une chaise et Max s'assit sur un fauteil mâchant de la gomme et faisant des bulles, enfin Tyson s'accota après la porte. Tout était calme on ne pu qu'entendre Dizzi parler dans la salle. Soudainement des claquement à la porte se firent entendre. Tyson ouvrit et laissa voir une femme dans la trentaine aux yeux bleu-mauves, les cheveux blond lui arrivant aux épaule, elle était très jolie. La jeune femme portait un kimono léger bleu ciel. Tyson la reconnu et dit :  
  
-M'man!!!!!!! dit Tyson étonné  
  
Tout le monde derrière se levèrent curieux, Max en tendant sa éclata sa bulle en pleine face.  
  
-Tyson!!! dit la jeune femme  
  
-Non mais regarder ce que ça m'as fait! Tyson!! cria Max la gomme collé à la figure  
  
Tout le monde se retourna et vit Max pleine de gomme à la figure et rièrent tous.  
  
-C'est ça riez! Dit Max frustré et embarassé  
  
La mère de Tyson serra Tyson dans ses bras.  
  
-M'man tu me fait honte devant mes copains, s'il-te-plait! Supplia Tyson  
  
-Hmmf! Si tu penses qu'on t'as jamais vu ridicule, c'est pas la première fois!! Dit Kai  
  
-Ah! Désolé, j'me présente j'suis la mère de Tyson comme vous pouvez constater! Dit la jeune femme  
  
-Ravie de faire votre connaissance Madame! Dirent en c?ur tout le monde à part Kai  
  
-Non, vous pouvez m'appeler Camille!  
  
-D'accord! dit Max enfin débarassé de sa gomme à mâcher à la figure  
  
-M'man tu peux me dire comment et dans quel but t'es venu ici, t'étais pas mieux au Japon? Comment as-tu su que j'étais là? Demanda Tyson  
  
-Quoi chéri t'es pas content de me voir? Dit Camille un peu frustrée  
  
-Non, non! dit Tyson  
  
-J'ai su que vous étiez là car j'ai demander à M. Dickenson qui était au Japon, et j'suis venue ici pour une seule raison, j'veux que vous rentiez vous me manqué depuis que t'es partie pour le tournoi de Chine tu m'as tellement manqué!  
  
-Oui j'sais toi aussi m'man!  
  
-Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas rentrer avant? Demanda-t-elle  
  
-Mya nous avait défier! Dit Tyson  
  
-Quoi Mya! Tu veux dire Mya, ma fille! Elle était pas porter disparue! Dit Camille surprise et contente à la fois  
  
-Ah! Oui j'ai oublié de t'en parler! Dit Tyson, J'vais t'expliquer...  
  
Mya observa sa toupie de nouveau, elle n'avait rien d'autres à faire. Mya leva la tête et s'étira un peu car elle était rester assise dans cette position pendant des heures à ne rien faire et décida d'aller voir ce que les autres faisait elle chercha partout et finit par les trouver.  
  
-NON!!!!! PAS ENCORE!!!!!! Cria Mya a en faire sursauter les autres  
  
-QUOI!!! Cria Ian  
  
-Vous êtes encore en train de jouer au toupie!!!!!!! Cria-t-elle  
  
-Ben quoi!!! On a le droit! Dit Bryan  
  
-J'dis pas que vous avez pas le droit mais vous n'êtes plus obligé! Effacé donc de votre mémoire le mot Boris! Ça existe plus!!!! Cria-t-elle  
  
-NON! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX QU'ON FASSE D'ABORD!!! cria Ian  
  
Soudainement le téléphone dans le bureaux de Boris juste à quelque porte d'ici se fit entendre, Ian couru pour lever.  
  
-Non! C'est moi! Cria-t-elle  
  
Ian leva et le tendit à l'oreille mais Mya lui arracha des mains.  
  
-Haaa! T'es trop petit pour te défendre! Dit Mya d'un ton insultant  
  
-B****!!! Cria-t-il  
  
-Allo? Répondit Mya au téléphone  
  
-Allo Mya! dit un voix!  
  
-Tyson! Ça va? Demanda Tyson  
  
-Oui super même, toi! Dit Mya  
  
-Bien, mais j'ai quelque chose à te dire d'important!!! dit Tyson en prenant l'air un peu dramatique  
  
-Quoi y t'es arrivé quelque chose! Cria Mya  
  
-Non! Non! Mais j'ai eu de la visite, et c'est celle de m'man!!! dit Tyson  
  
-Quoi? M'man mais ça fait longtemps que j'l'ai pas vu!!! Dit Mya contente  
  
-Oui, on doit retourner au pays, demain à 9h du matin m'man nous y attends à l'aéroport en passant! Dit Tyson  
  
-Quoi? Dit Mya surprise  
  
Mya avait dit ses dernières paroles après elle resta figée sur place, comme si le temps c'était arriver. On pouvait entendre dire au téléphone « Mya! Mya! Ça va? ». Mya lâcha le téléphone brusque et couru en ouvrant la porte brusque en sanglot. Ian la regarda aller ce demanda qui étais-ce au téléphone et en la regardant croche. Mya couru dans les allés de l'Abbey désert et en passant Tala et Bryan la virent passé en sanglot.  
  
-Uh? Ok? Elle a un problème profond j'pense! dit Bryan  
  
-Ferme-là! Dit Tala  
  
-Ouin, tu défend Mya! dit-t-il  
  
Celui-ci ignora les paroles de Bryan.  
  
Mya finit par se rendre à sa chambre en ouvrant la porte sec et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle enfouit sa figure sous son oreiller et murmura :  
  
-J'veux bien voir m'man j'ai hâte mais j'veux pas quitter Tala, pourquoi la vie est-elle aussi compliquée! Dit-t-elle tout bas  
  
Tala entra en douce dans la chambre, Mya avait sentit que quelqu'un avait pénétré dans la chambre et dit :  
  
-Ne rentre pas!!!! Dit-t-elle en pleure  
  
-C'est moi! Dit le jeune homme  
  
-Même à ça je ne veux pas que tu me vois! Dit-t-elle  
  
-Écoute, c'est pas la première fois que je te vois en pleure, j't'ai déjà entendu des centaines de fois quand on était enfant! Dit-t-il  
  
-Là c'est pas la même chose, j'ai grandi et j'suis pas supposé pleurer!! Dit-t-elle en se cachant la tête sous son oreiller  
  
-Explique-toi. Dit-t-il d'une voix calmante  
  
Mya montra enfin sa figure et fixa le jeun homme un moment pour encore éclater en sanglot dans ses bras et murmura :  
  
-Si tu veux tout savoir c'est que demain, je quitte pour retourner au Japon! Je ne veux pas te quitter!  
  
Celui-ci fut surpris et à la fois triste de voir que Mya allait quitter pour retourner chez elle.  
  
-J't'aime! murmura Mya en sanglot  
  
La jeune fille peinée enfouit sa tête dans son cou et pleura tout les larmes de son corps.  
  
Voilà pour le chap! Aller lire le prochain!!! ^_^ 


	14. Chapitre 13: I'll be there in your heart

TITRE: Retrouvaille amere  
  
RATING: PG-13 ( Pour le language pas mal vulgaire, cest a peu pres juste pour ca.)  
  
LANGUE: Francais  
  
CATEGORIE(S): Drame/Romance (J'savais pas trop comment le placer)  
  
DISCLAIMER: Les personnages de Beyblade ne mappartiennent pas mais Mya vous navez pas le droit! Merci...  
  
Les phrases avec un * sont les pensees des persos.  
  
CHAPITRE 13: I'll be there in your heart  
  
* * * * * *  
  
J'VEUX DES REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! Shu désespérée! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!!  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Le lendemain Mya se réveilla dans les bras de son bien-aimé mais lui déposa son dernier baiser sur sa joue pâle comme un drap, fit ses bagages en silence et dans la tristesse et lui laissa un mot. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et quitta l'Abbey pour s'en aller à l'aéroport en sanglot, elle se blottit dans son manteau les larmes aux yeux, ce jour là il neigeait comme le jour où Mya avait avouer ses sentiments à Tala. Un peu plus tard, le jeune homme se réveilla et remarqua que Mya n'était plus là, il vit un mot de la part de Mya et la lit immédiatement. (Criss que j'hais les film a l'eau de rose!!!!!!) La lettre disais : (Ça me fait chier jhais écrire c genre de lettre CRISS)  
  
Cher Tala,  
je ne t'oublierai jamais, je ne cesserai jamais de penser à  
toi! Mais la vie en a décidé ainsi, nos chemin se sépare, je retourne  
au Japon avec Tyson et ma mère. Tu vas me manquer... Je t'ai laisser  
ma toupie doté de mon spectre pour que jamais tu ne m'oublie, lorsque  
tu la regardera penses à moi! Et une dernière faveur que tu pourrais  
me faire tu dira adieux à Ian & Bryan de ma part.  
  
I will love you forever and you'll be there in my heart! Promise me  
you'll never forget the best moment of our life together...  
  
Adieux!  
  
Mya Bisous  
  
(C court mais ca explique tout! -_-' criss j'hais écrire ca j,pense que vous avez compris, shu po du genre sentimental loll)  
Le jeune homme resta calme et vit la toupie de Mya sur l'oreiller. Il  
se dépêcha à se changer et Bryan & Ian se levèrent.  
  
-Pourquoi t'es pressé Mya nous as dit que Boris n'était pas là on était pas obligé de se réveiller tôt. Dit Ian fatigué  
  
-C'est ça le problème Mya est partie! Dit Tala en gardant toujours son calme  
  
-Quoi, j'my attendait pas, j'avoue qu'elle m'écoeurait à cause de ma taille mais j'étais loin de croire qu'elle allait partir de même! Dit Ian  
  
Mya se rendit à l'aéroport où plusieurs gens se bousculèrent, elle passa à travers un foule et trouva enfin Tyson, ses copains et sa mère. Camille fut la première à accueillir Mya avec tout son amour. Mya voulait bien vouloir être plus contente de la voir mais elle ne peut s'empêcher à garder son expression mossade. Camille remarquant l'état de sa fille lui demanda :  
  
-Mya! Est-ce que ça va?  
  
-Oui, ne t'en fait pas! Dit Mya tristement en se défaisant des bras de sa mère, Désolé, m'man j'aurais bien voulu moi aussi t'accueillir chaleureusement.  
  
-Non ne t'en fais pas autant que tu sois là! Dit-t-elle aussi triste pour sa fille  
  
-Mya ça va? Demanda Tyson  
  
-Oui, oui! Dit-t-elle tristement  
  
Tyson se mit triste aussi pour Mya. Celle-ci curieuse de savoir ce que faisait Kai, Ray, Kenny et Max demanda tristement :  
  
-Mais que faites-vous là les gars?  
  
-Nous prenons le même avion! Moi je retourne en Chine rejoindre les White Tigers! Répondit Ray, Et les autres au Japon!  
  
-Ah, ok...  
  
-Hé! Ray, c'est dommage qu'on ne peuvent plus nous revoir! Dit Tyson  
  
Pendant que les autres discuttèrent et attendèrent l'avion, Mya regarda autour d'elle pensant sans cesse à son « chum ». Par hasard, elle le vit. Contente de le voir, elle couru en lâchant ses bagages et lui sauta dans les bras.  
  
-Oh! Mais que fais-tu là? Dit-t-elle  
  
-J'suis venu te voir.  
  
Mya resta dans ses bras un moment jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme sort quelque chose de ses poches.  
  
-Mais, mais? Ta toupie? Tu risques d'en avoir besoin! Dit-t-elle en le regardant droit dans ses yeux bleus métalliques  
  
Il lui tendit la toupie incarnant un loup. Elle le prit délicatement.  
  
-Garde là, je ne pense pas en avoir besoin, ne m'oublie jamais! Dit-t-il  
  
Mya l'embrassa sur la bouche, d'un tendre baiser mais le dernier. Mya sépara ses lèvres de ceux de Tala, et se détacha des bras du jeune homme. Elle se baissa à la hauteur de Ian et lui déposa un p'tit baiser sur la joue amical. (OUIN AMICAL, po pour rien que je lai préciser) Celui-ci rougit et secoua sa tête voulant reprendre ses esprits, elle fit la même chose sur Bryan mais celui-ci ne réagissa pas de la même manière que Ian et dit :  
  
-Aye! Ne me fais pas ça j'déteste le monde qui sont trop famillier avec moi!  
  
-Haa! Ah! Oui, et dit-toi que c'est la dernière fois! Dit-t-elle en souriant  
  
Elle se retourna et dit :  
  
-Ne t'en fait pas toi t'as le droit au plus gros! Dit-t-elle en s'adressant à Tala  
  
Elle lui fit un gros baiser sur la joue.  
  
-Aye! Mya grouille-toi! Cria Tyson un peu plus loin  
  
-Oui!! Cria Mya à Tyson  
  
Mya se retourna et le regarda tristement à nouveau, ce qui le rendait triste c'est qu'elle ne le reverrais plus. Elle quitta mais se retourna derrière et le regardant jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre dans l'avion et que le porte se ferma.  
  
-Mya! J'espère que ça va! J'aime pas te voir dans cette état! Dit Tyson  
  
-Non ça va mais en tout cas mieux que tentôt! Dit-t-elle en souriant peu à peu  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, l'avion était rendu en Chine, Ray s'apprêta à partir... (C'est peut-être pas le temps que ca prends mais bon...)  
  
-Ray! J'espère te revoir! T'as été génial tout le long! Dit Tyson  
  
-Ah! Merci ce qui me rend triste c'est de plus vous revoir tous! Vous êtes tous génial! Dit Ray  
  
Ray serra la main de toute ses coéquipiers et quitta rejoindre les White Tigers.  
  
-Ah! On reverra plus Ray ça me rend triste! Dit Max  
  
-Ouais! Pas toi Kai? Demanda Tyson  
  
-Hmmf! Fit Kai  
  
-Allons avoue! Arrête de jouer les cache-émotions! Dit Tyson  
  
-Bon c'est beau il va nous manqué!!! Dit-t-il  
  
-J'aime mieux ça! Dit Tyson le sourire aux lèvres, Au moin j'aurai Kai à écoeurer!  
  
-Ta gueule t'auras pas l'ocassion, et comme les autres fois tu vas finir bloqué, tu sauras plus quoi dire! Dit Kai  
  
-Ouais! Il marque un point! Dit Max  
  
-Hey! T'es de quel côté! Dit Tyson  
  
-Ni l'un ni l'autre, j'dis seulement la vérité! Dit Max  
  
Elle Mya resta silencieuse la tête baissée et en regardant le hublot.  
  
-Dit chérie! Ça va? Si tu veux quelque chose n'hésite pas à me le demander! Dit Camille  
  
-Non! C'est beau m'man! dit Mya souriant tristement  
  
Rendu à destination, au Japon...  
  
-Kai tu débarques avec nous! Dit Tyson content de retourner chez lui!  
  
-Moi oui! J'ai hâte de revoir p'pa! dit Max  
  
-Ouais, ne t'en fait pas pour moi! Dit Kai en prenant ses effets  
  
Ils débarquèrent tous de l'avion et Tyson ouvrit sa bouche la première.  
  
-Hey! Kai! Tu vas vivre dans une poubelle? Demanda Tyson  
  
-Lâche-moi le c**! Dit Kai  
  
-Haa! J'blague! dit Tyson  
  
-J'en reviens qu'on ne se reverras plus! Mais j'espèr pareil te voir à un moment donné! Dit Tyson  
  
-Ouin pour m'écoeurer! dit Kai  
  
Ils dirent tous les aurevoirs et Tyson, Mya et leur mère retournèrent à la maison. Arriver chez eux, Grand-Père apparu net avec son sabre! Tyson tomba à terre tellement qu'il est apparu net.  
  
-GRAND-PÈRE!!! Cria Tyson  
  
-Oh! Mais c'est Mya!!! dit Grand-Père  
  
-Bonjour Grand-Père! Dit Mya contente de la revoir  
  
Mya décida de cacher sa tristesse.  
  
Le soir venu, il était 8h, Tyson lui avait présenter sa chambre à elle toute seule, la chambre était aussi grand que celle de Tyson. Une lampe éclaira la chambre au complet, il y avait une grande fenêtre, un bureau, un grande garde-robe et un grand lit. Mya rentra et dit :  
  
-Merci Tyson! dit-t-elle en souriant  
  
-De rien! Fait comme chez toi et tu l'es d'ailleurs! dit Tyson souriant  
  
-Ça te dérange si je ferme la porte pour être seule, s'il-te-plaît! Dit Mya  
  
Mya ferma la porte et reprit son air triste. Elle fouilla un peu dans ses bagages et trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait la toupie de Tala. Elle faillit partir en sanglot voyant sa toupie mes celle-ci se retient.Elle s'installa sur son lit, serra la toupie contre son c?ur et ferma les yeux...  
  
Voilà pour se chapitre! J'espère que vous avez aimé!!! J'ai pris toute la journée consacrée à ses deux derniers chappies! Mais il reste encore un chapitre et mon fic est terminer snifffffff!!!  
  
X-Spy : Oui t'as compris! ^_^ J'ai été traumatisée au chapitre 11!!! Sti! J'en revenait pas de moi même j'pense écrire se genre de fic devrais être interdit loll! C pire qu'un lemon jpense! Le voilà ta suite! Le chapitre prochain arrvera très bientôt la j'y travaille! Bon jte laisse 


	15. Chapitre 14: God sent me an angel

TITRE: Retrouvaille amere  
  
RATING: PG-13 ( Pour le language pas mal vulgaire, cest a peu pres juste pour ca.)  
  
LANGUE: Francais  
  
CATEGORIE(S): Drame/Romance (Jsavais pas trop comment le place)  
  
DISCLAIMER: Les personnages de Beyblade ne m'appartiennent pas mais Mya vous navez pas le droit! Merci.  
  
Les phrases avec un * sont les pensees des persos.  
  
CHAPITRE 14 : God sent me an angel  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!!  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Mya avait maintenant 16 ans, et vivait toujours avec Tyson qui avait lui aussi 16 ans. C'était le matin et Tyson se réveilla le premier, il avait l'air beaucoup plus adulte que les années passés et attirait beaucoup plus les filles de son côté, Mya avait aussi bien embellie que Tyson, elle n'avait toujours pas oublier ses souvenirs passés, mais garda tout de même son sourire habituel. Tyson ce servit un bol de céréal et dit :  
  
-Aye! Salut! Regarde ton « look » tu fais vraiment dure! Éclata de rire Tyson  
  
-Fais attention à ce que tu dis! Dit-t-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux  
  
-Non, j'dis seulement la vérité, ok sérieusement j'arrête! dit Tyson en souriant  
  
-Merci! Dit Mya en s'installant sur la table  
  
-Que comptes-tu faire aujourd'hui? Demanda Tyson  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu penses! Dit Mya  
  
-Ah! Rester chez nous à jouer les solitaire tout comme Kai! Dit Tyson  
  
Depuis, le jours où elle s'était séparée de Tala, elle se tenait à l'écart des autres.  
  
-La ferme! Dit Mya en mangeant son bol de céréale  
  
-Ok, ben moi j'y vais! Dit Tyson  
  
-Tu vas où si tôt? Dit Mya en se retournant vers Tyson derrière elle  
  
-Oh! J'vais chez Max! dit Tyson  
  
-Ah! Ok, amuse-toi bien! Et que fais-tu de Kai? Dit Mya  
  
-N'oublie pas qu'on est plus des gamins! Pour Kai uh? J'ai pas eu de nouvelle de lui depuis longtemps!! Dit Tyson, Bye!  
  
-C'est ça bye! dit Mya en se retournant  
  
Mya resta seule dans la cuisine, elle profita un peu de se moment de calme mais soudainement quelqu'un pénètra dans la cuisine.  
  
-Bonjour chérie! Dit Camille  
  
-B'jour m'man! dit Mya en se levant et en lui déposa un baiser sur la joue  
  
-Où vas-tu de si bon pied? Demanda sa mère  
  
-Juste faire mes choses dans ma chambre. Dit Mya  
  
-D'accord et n'oublie pas de faire ta chambre en passant! Dit-t-elle  
  
-Oh! M'man! dit Mya ennuyée  
  
-Je te le demande! Dit Camille  
  
-Ok! Parce que c'est bien toi m'man! dit Mya  
  
Rendu à sa chambre, la jeune fille fit son ménage dans sa chambre, elle ramassa toutes ses choses qui trainaient par terre, elle rengea un peu sa garde-robe et fouilla en dessous de son lit, elle y sortit des livres, des magazines, des cosmétiques que trainaient depuis longtemps sous son lit, elle fouilla encore une fois pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait plus rien mais soudainement elle toucha quelque chose de rond. Mya le prit et vit que c'était la toupie que Tala lui avait offert la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu. En voyant cette objet, elle se mit à laisser tomber une larme dessus, elle regarda la loup qui et le fixa intensement mais elle cru voir Tala apparaître à la place du loup. La jeune fille se secoua la tête croyant qu'elle alluçinait, elle le fixa encore une fois et s'était qu'un loup.  
  
-Non mais j'allucine vraiment! Dit-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur son lit, J'suis vraiment rendue folle!  
  
Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.  
  
-Ça va? J't'ai entendu hurler que t'allucinait?!? dit Grand-Père  
  
-Non c'est beau Grand-Père ça va? J'avais seulement envie d'hurler! dit-t- elle  
  
-Uh? Ok, si tu t'amuse! dit-t-il en ferma la porte  
  
-J'pense que les autres aussi me trouve folle, j'suis pas la seule! Se dit- t-elle en soupirant  
  
Mya regarda l'heure ça indiquait 8h50 du matin, ce jour là elle travaillait, elle travaillait comme femme de ménage dans un hôtel. Elle enfila son habit noir et blanc de femme de ménage, mit la toupie dans ses poches et se dépêcha à se rendre à son boulot.  
  
-M'man j'vais travaillé!!! Avertit Mya  
  
-D'accord chérie, bonne journée et t'as fais ton ménage! Dit Camille  
  
-Oui! Merci m'man toi aussi! Dit Mya  
  
La jeune fille sortit en ferma la porte derrière elle, les rayon du soleil frappait de plein fouet ses yeux. Mya se dépêcha de traverser les rues, mais ce qui la gênait dans tout ça était de ce promener en habit de femme de ménage en pleine rue. Elle consulta à nouveau sa montre qui indiquait 9h15 déjà, donc elle dépêcha un peu plus le pas. Arriver devant l'hotêl ou elle travaillait, elle soupira vu qu'elle était encore en retard, elle était supposée y être à 9h exacte. Elle entra dans l'hotel et la personne qui l'accueillait était sa gérante.  
  
-Mya t'es encore une fois en retard! Dit la gérante  
  
La gérante était grande le cheveux roux et les yeux verts, elle pouvait semblée gentille et douce mais dans le fond elle était séverte et dure.  
  
-Désolé, Madame Makao. Dit Mya tête baissée  
  
-Bon j'te pardonne cette fois! Mais sois à l'heure la prochaine fois! Si non tu auras privée de ta paye!  
  
-Merci! Dit Mya  
  
-Ta première tâche sera de nettoyer, faire le ménage et tout dans la chambre 26! Me suis-je faite bien comprendre! Dit Mme Makao, Et ne prend pas trop de temps il y a d'autre client qui attendent!  
  
-Oui. Dit Mya  
  
-Non mais pour qui elle se prend, grr! Se dit Mya dans la tête  
  
Mya fila prendre son tablier, les draps et « l'affaire qui dépoussière ». Celle-ci soupira croyant que sa journée sera dure, chargée, fatiguante et longue tout comme ceux d'avant. Elle arriva et rentra dans la chambre 26 et commença par dépoussièrer chaque recoin de la pièce. Elle ouvrit les rideaux, les rayons du soleil éclaira toute la pièce. Elle changea les draps du lit et murmura :  
  
-Pourquoi ai-je accepté d'avoir ce job! Vraiment c'est un job qui craint! Puis le pire, c'est que les gens me prennent pour une esclave! Ils sont tous bêtes! Fait-ci, fais cela non mais pour qui elle se prend! Femme de ménage! Vraiment!  
  
Elle dépoussiera encore une fois chaque recoins encore une fois, soudainement elle entendit soudainement une porte s'ouvrir derrière elle à sa grande surprise elle vit un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges, aux yeux bleus métalliques et au teint pâle. (vous savez c ki ^___________________^) Il n'avait qu'une serviette autour de la taille et complètement mouillé. (Whhooouu! Shu en train de bavé! Joke shu po perverse! Loin de la!) Ils se fixèrent un moment surpris et confus.  
  
-Tala? C'est bien toi? J'rêve? demanda Mya surprise  
  
-Oui c'est moi?! Mya? demanda le jeune homme aussi surpris que Mya  
  
Tala faisait pas mal adulte pour un jeune homme qui n'avait que 17 ans. Mya n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle resta figée sur place mais lui sauta aussitôt dans les bras. Il était encore plus cute qu'avant avec un beau physique.  
  
-Mais que fais-tu ici, je croyait, je croyait...? Dit-t-elle figée sur place  
  
-C'est parce que...  
  
Mya le coupa en lui déposant deux doigts sur la bouche en voulant l'arrêter.  
  
-C'est sans importance comme j'le dit toujours. L'important c'est que j't'ai retrouver! Dit-t-elle blottit contre son torse mouillé les larmes aux yeux  
  
Elle pleurait de joie tellement qu'elle était contente de revoir son amour perdu à tout jamais.  
  
-J'ai cru ne plus jamais te voir, ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu. Dit-t-il, J'sais même pas comment j'ai pu vivre sans toi. (yé trop cute! Quand y parle de même! ^.^ trop sweet)  
  
-Moi aussi, oh! Tala... dit-t-elle  
  
Le couple restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
  
-J'pourrais rester comme ça tout la vie si je le pourrais! Chuchota-t-elle  
  
Mya sortit un objet de ses poches et lui tendit.  
  
-Tu te rappelles de ta toupie que tu m'avais offert il y a des années? J'ai jamais cesser à penser à toi, peu importe la situation tu étais toujours gravé dans mon c?ur. (ouff ça craint pour moi mais javoue que c cute!)  
  
Le jeune homme fixa l'objet un moment et sortit à son tour une toupie rouge.  
  
-Tu l'as toujours en ta possession?!? Demanda-t-elle  
  
-Biensure que oui! Moi aussi j'ai jamais cesser de penser à toi. Dit Tala  
  
Le jeune homme lui déposa un doux baiser sur le front. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, Mya ferma ses yeux au fur et à mesure que leur face s'approchèrent, la jeune fille mit ses mains autour de la nuque, Tala mit ses bras autour ses hanches. Mya pu sentir le corps chaud de Tala lui réchauffer le sien. La jeune fille se laissa tomber sur le litet se laissa séduire par le baiser tendre et passionné qu'ils se donnèrent. Tala pris les mains de Mya et les mis près de sa tête et l'embrassa de plus belle. Cette situation fit rappeler Mya le jour ou ils se sont avouer leur sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre. Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment pour prendre une respiration. Le couple se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, face-à-face. Un peu plus tard, Mya se réveilla et remarqua qu'elle s'était endormit pendant le travail, elle consulta le cadran à côté, il était 11h A.M.  
  
-Non la gérante va me tuer! Après tout mes retards je ne pense pas qu'elle va me pardonner encore une fois!  
  
En hurlant cette phrase elle parvint à réveiller Tala en même temps.  
  
-Mais dit-moi qu'est-ce qu'il y a? dit-t-il encore endormi  
  
-Il est 11h, la gérante va me péter une de ses coches, j'étais supposée ne pas rester pour longtemps! Merde! Cria-t-elle  
  
Elle se détacha du jeune homme, se leva et remit en place son tablier.  
  
-Désolé de te quitter comme ça mais le bouleau m'appelle!  
  
-Ah! Ok, pas de problème! Tu viendras me voir après.  
  
Mya lui déposa un baiser et lui dit :  
  
-Tiens ta serviette!! Dit-t-elle en riant la serviette dans les mains  
  
Celui-ci rougit et reprit brusquement sa serviette pour se la mettre autour de la taille. Celle-ci riant de plus belle de sa réaction subite.  
  
-Oh! Et en passant où sont Ian & Bryan? Demanda Mya  
  
-Uh, ils sont en ville! Dit Tala encore rouge les yeux fermés  
  
Mya ria voyant sa tête.  
  
-Je te laisse! Mais je te revoit après le bouleau! Dit-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'?il  
  
La jeune fille fila et la première personne qu'elle entendit était sa gérante.  
  
-MYA!!!  
  
-Désolé, Madame! Dit Mya  
  
-Désolé, des tas de gens attendaient vos services! Cria la gérante  
  
-J'suis quand même désolé! Dit Mya  
  
-Dépêche-toi, vas faire ton boulot!  
  
Mya quitta et retourna à son boulot et murmura :  
  
-Non mais pour qui elle se prends cette...!  
  
Un peu plus tard après son travail, elle rendit son tablier et soupira de fatigue. Il était 4h de l'après-midi. Elle s'empressa de rejoindre Tala dans sa loge. Elle était tellement contente de l'avoir retrouver son amour qu'elle cru avoir perdu à tout jamais. Quelqu'un ouvrit, il était de la même taille que Mya et dit :  
  
-Allo? T'es qui toi? Demanda la personne  
  
-Ian? T'as grandit ma parole à comparer le dernière fois que je t'ai vu!  
  
Ian avait en effet grandi mais faisait encore un peu gamin. (il a plus son gros nez!!! Ok? J'pense ki dois être beaucoup plus beau, ben jespère)  
  
-Mya? C'est toi? Bwahahahah! Regarde ta tenue! Dit Ian  
  
-La ferme!! J'te signal que c'est moi qui a mis de l'ordre dans tes choses! Cria-t-elle, T'as toujours pas changé!  
  
-Uh? Si tu le dis! Dit Ian  
  
Mya entra presser de voir son « chum », elle se dirigea vers la chambre et le vit allonger sur le lit. Elle s'assit à côté se pencha sur lui face-à- face. Elle posa main sa main fine sur sa joue gelée. Celui-ci sa leva.  
  
-Est-ce que ça va? Dit-t-elle  
  
-Oui, t'as enfin fini! Dit-t-il  
  
-Oui! J'suis tellement contente de te voir. Dit-t-elle  
  
-Moi aussi! Dit-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue  
  
-Dis-moi qu'est-ce advenu de l'Abbey? demanda-t-elle intriguée  
  
-Il a été démoli, il était trop vieux. Répondit-t-il, c'est pour ça que je me suis installé ici, puis j'dois dire que je ne le regrette pas. Dit Tala  
  
-Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu, j'ai cru ne plus jamais te revoir, jamais plus! Dit-t-elle  
  
Tala fouilla dans ses poches et y sortit une boîte minature mais quelqu'un les interrompu en ouvrant la porte. Le jeune homme interrompu rangea l'objet dans ses poches. Un visage pâle aux cheveux mauve pâle.  
  
-Uh? Ok, j'pense que je vous dérange! Mais t'es qui? Dit Bryan  
  
Bryan avait totallement changer, il avait l'air beaucoup plus sympathique qu'avant, lui aussi faisait adulte tout comme Tala.  
  
-C'est moi! Mya! Vous avez vraiment une mauvaise mémoire! dit-t-elle  
  
-Mya? Oh! Non ne t'approche pas j'me rappelle encore la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, ne me donne pas de bisous, j'peux m'en passer! Dit Bryan  
  
-Non, ne t'inquiète pas! Dit-t-elle  
  
-Non, c'est beau j'vais aller voir Ian si il ne fais pas de béttises! Dit Bryan voulant s'en aller  
  
Il ferma la porte laissant Mya & Tala dans l'intimité.  
  
-Alors où j'en étais! Dit le jeune homme  
  
Soudainement Ian ouvrit la porte.  
  
-T'as tu vu Bryan? Demanda Ian  
  
-Pourquoi? Demanda Mya  
  
-C'est...  
  
Avant que Ian ait pu s'expliquer Tala perdant la patience lui lança un oreiller à la figure.  
  
-Vas-t-en! Et ferme la porte derrière toi! Go! Cria-t-il  
  
-Hey! Surveille ton tempérament tu crains! Dit Ian en fermant la porte  
  
-Désolé, ils sont toujours de même. Dit Tala  
  
-C'est pas grave! Dit Mya en souriant  
  
Le jeune homme ressortit la p'tite boîte rouge foncé, il l'ouvrit et une alliance y était renfermée. Mya regarda l'objet scintillant un moment surprise.  
  
-J'sais que je te le demande brusque mais voudrais-tu être ma fillancée? Demanda-t-il (sti jaimerais être à ca place! ^__________________^ c CUTE!!)  
  
Mya ne répondit pas tellement qu'elle était surprise et demanda :  
  
-T'es sérieux?  
  
-Oui. Dit-t-il  
  
-Tu sais que je ne refuserais pas alors! Dit-t-elle  
  
Le jeune homme pris sa main délicatement et lui enfila la bague sur un de ses doigts. (jme rappelle jamais sur laquelle on la met ¬¬) Mya lui sauta sur le cou, mis ses bras autour de son cou et dit :  
  
-Biensure que j'accepte! Je n'aimerais personne d'autre!  
  
Le jeune homme la serra dans ses bras. Le jeune couple restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
  
C fini pour le chap, il reste un dernier chapitre en fin de compte ou peut- être d'autres ca dépend si jai encore des idée mais si c po le cas je continuerai mais autre fic! Change didée à chaque fois mais bon! Merci à reviewers qui ont prit le temps de me laisser un review.  
  
X-Spy : T'as pleurer! J'avoue shu po du genre sentimentale mais j'avoue que jai eu quelques larmes! ^__^ Voilà pour ce chap jespère qu'il ta plu! Moi j'le trouve trop cute!!! Meque que jai terminer cte fic la jvais continuer mais autres fics comme tu m'as demander avant! Mais faut dabord que jai des idées! Bon jte laisse @+  
  
Bisous  
  
Icey Wolf  
  
WhyteShark : Salut!!! T'es po sentimentale mais moi je le suis po mais jai eu quand même quelque larme, jécris pi jai des larmes ma s?ur passait et me demandait quest-ce que javais tsé jpasse pour une conne! Loll Bref je te remercie bcp même plus que ça pour ce review c très gentil! ^_^ Jte laisse Bye!  
  
Bisous  
  
Icey Wolf 


	16. Chapitre 15: Tassarah

TITRE: Retrouvaille amere  
  
RATING: PG-13 ( Pour le language pas mal vulgaire, cest a peu pres juste pour ca.)  
  
LANGUE: Francais  
  
CATEGORIE(S): Drame/Romance (Jsavais pas trop comment le place)  
  
DISCLAIMER: Les personnages de Beyblade ne m'appartiennent pas mais Mya vous navez pas le droit! Merci.  
  
Les phrases avec un * sont les pensees des persos.  
  
CHAPITRE 15 : Tassarah  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! SVP!!! SVP!! SVP!!!  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Près d'une rivière, se tenait une petite fille de 6 ans aux cheveux rouges lui arrivant au dos et aux yeux bleu-mauves, assise seule. Elle lançait des roches dans la rivière l'air ennuyée, la tête accoté après sa main. C'est ce qu'elle fesait à longueur de journée et tout les jours, personne ne la fréquentait et celle-ci ne le savait pas pourquoi. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit un gang de gars de son âge se faire reflèter par la rivière elle se retourna et les fixa furieusement.  
  
-Hey! La solitaire, t'as pas d'amies avec qui te tenir! Dit un gars  
  
-Ça te cause un problème, j'ai le droit d'être seule quand je veux! Dit-t- elle frustrée  
  
-Oui, t'es trop « reject »! Et de toute manière tes toujours seule ne vient pas dit que tu veux être seule quand tu veux! lança le gars  
  
Les derniers mots que la gars avait prononcé avait touché la jeune fille et couru aussitôt en sanglot.  
  
-Haaaa! La p'tite fille solitaire et sans émotions vient juste d'éclater en sanglot! Moi qui croyait que t'avait pas d'émotion! lança la gars moqueur  
  
La pauvre petite couru en sanglot.  
  
-Va courir voir ta m 'man! Haaaaa!!!! Ria-t-il  
  
Elle couru jusqu'à chez elle qui n'était pas trop loin d'où elle était, arriver chez elle dans un maison japonaise, elle se blottit dans les bras de sa mère peinée. La jeune mère fut surprise de voir sa fille en sanglot en arrivant brusque donc elle lui demanda :  
  
-Mais chérie qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
  
-M'man! Une gang de gars m'écoeure à tout bout de champs! Ils disent que je suis « reject »!!! cria-t-elle en sanglot  
  
La mère les essuya les larmes et lui dit en la réconfortant :  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas chérie, il n'y a rien a être solitaire, c'est dans ta nature! Si jamais il t'écoeure à nouveau ignore les et ils vont tous se tanné et vont finalement arrêter!  
  
-Tu penses m'man? demanda-t-elle révèlant enfin son visage radieux  
  
-Oui, si tu écoutes ce que je te dis tout ira bien!  
  
-Merci m'man! dit-t-elle  
  
-Aller file Tassarah! Vas jouer dans ta chambre! Dit sa jeune mère  
  
La jeune fille fila dans sa chambre et la mère en profita pour prendre un moment de calme et de repos. En chemin le Tassarah rencontra son frère Alexandre devant la porte la regardant d'un regard furieux. Il avait les cheveux rouges et les yeux bleus, le portrait tout cracher de son père.  
  
-QUOI!?! Cria-t-elle  
  
-T'as encore pleurer! Dit? Demanda-t-il méchament  
  
-Non! dit-t-elle pas convainquante  
  
-Ah! Oui pourquoi tes yeux sont rouges! Remarqua-t-il  
  
-J'suis allergique au pollen! Dit-t-elle  
  
-J'ai jamais entendu que t'avais un allergie! Répliqua-t-il, t'es juste un pleurnicharde.  
  
Tassarah partie en sanglot, il n'y avait pas que le fait que les gens autour d'elle l'écoeurait mais aussi que personne ne prenne la peine de lui expliquer pourquoi ils l'écoeurent tous et pourquoi elle est toujours seule. La jeune homme partie à rire voyant sa tête. (décidément Alexandre me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau quand j'étais ptite! J'écoeurait les gens! ^____^''''')  
  
-ALEX QU'AS-TU FAIT? Demanda la mère  
  
-Rien j'te l'assure! Elle pleure par rien! Dit Alex (Alexandre)  
  
-Non, dans ta chambre, à chaque fois qu'elle pleure c'est toujours à cause de toi! Dit la mère à bout de nerfs  
  
Alexandre baissa la tête et obéissa en claquant la porte derrière lui. La jeune femme se dit :  
  
-Oh! Mon dieux! C'est surement pas ce côté démoniaque qui vient de moi, mais qu'ait-je fais pour mérité ça, bon enfin, oublie-ça!  
  
Elle s'assit un moment sur une chaise pour relaxer un peu.  
  
-Être mère! Ouf! J'pensait pas que c'était aussi compliquée, les querelles, le ménage, les repas à préparer...  
  
Soudainement la porte s'ouvrit derrière elle. Un homme aux cheveux rouges apparu, il n'avait aucune expression affichée sur sa figure pâle. (il n'y a aucune effet de surprise et jsais davance que vous saviez c ki!!! ^________^)  
  
-Tala Chéri!!! Dit la mère en se retournant (maudit que jaimerais lappeler comme ça lol)  
  
-Non, s'il-te-plaît! J'ai vraiment eu une journée fatiguante au bureau! Dit- t-il  
  
-Pourquoi pas un p'tit calin et ça ira beaucoup mieux! Dit-t-elle en riant  
  
Mya s'approcha de son mari et lui fit un bec sur la joue.  
  
-Alors assis-toi et calme-toi! Dit-t-elle  
  
-ALEXANDRE!!!!! Cria Tassarah de sa chambre  
  
Mya se retourna brusquement et vit Alexandre avec quelque chose dans ses mains et Tassarah courir derrière lui.  
  
-DONNE-MOI LE TOUT DE SUITE, MA TOUPIE!!! TOUT DE SUITE!!! MAINTENANT! HAA! S'écria Tassarah  
  
-Non, il faut m'attraper! dit Alex  
  
-Alexandre j't'ai dit de rester dans ta chambre pas embêter Tassarah. Dans la chambre MAINTENANT, Tassarah et y compris! S'écria Mya vraiment à bout de nerf  
  
Alexandre et Tassarah était trop occupés pour entendre leur mère leur ordonner d'aller à leur chambre à tous les deux.  
  
-De qui vient ce caractère pas de moi! Dit Mya se mettant la main sur le visage  
  
-Pas de moi non plus! Dit Tala  
  
-Alors de qui ça vient!?! Demanda Mya pendant que les deux monstres ce disputèrent  
  
-J'en ai aucune idée! Dit Tala épuisé  
  
-Fait quelque chose c'est toujours moi qui m'occupe d'eux! Fait n'importe quoi autant qu'il retourne à leur chambre dans le calme et le silence!!! Supplia la jeune mère  
  
-Oh! Si tu insistes! Dit Tala  
  
Les deux petits monstres se coururent toujours après. Le jeune père s'approcha des deux monstres et pris leur toupies à tous les deux et dit :  
  
-Donc si je vous donne vos toupies à tous les deux allez vous arrêter et retourner dans vos chambre en silence! Demanda-t-il  
  
-Ok, mais j'veux qu'il me laisse tranquille! Dit Tassarah  
  
Lui, Alexandre de son côté bouda en se croisa les bras la tête tourné.  
  
-Ok, pour moi Alex c'est un oui. Dit Tala  
  
Il leur redonna leur toupie et les deux petits monstres retournèrent en silence dans leur chambre comme promis, le jeune père soupira en s'installant sur la chaise derrière lui.  
  
-Bravo! T'as réussi à les calmer sans avoir recourt au punition ou leur hurler! Dit Mya  
  
-Uh? Merci quand même! Dit-t-il  
  
Mya s'assit devant Tala et soupira.  
  
-Et puis ta journée? Demanda-t-elle  
  
-Ne m'en parle pas, j'préfère pas en parler! Dit-t-il  
  
-Si tu veux moi j'ai passer ma journée à surveiller ses deux monstres! Dit- t-elle  
  
-Ok... dit-t-il  
  
Les deux adultes restèrent assit se fixant en silence.  
  
Alex dans sa chambre...  
  
-J'ai rien à faire! J'ai bien envie d'écoeurer Tassarah. Argh! Mais p'pa risque de me punir! Grrr! J'ai rien à faire!!!  
  
Alexandre décida de quitter sa chambre et aller voir ce que sa s?ur cadette faisait. Il marcha discrètement pour ne pas qu'il soit entendu. Arriver devant la porte il ouvrit la porte un peu et y regarda, elle était sur son lit à fixée sa toupie donc il referma la porte.  
  
-Toujours en train de faire la même chose.  
  
Alex se retourna et remarqua des pieds devant lui c'était un homme et cheveux mauve-bleu.  
  
-ONCLE TYSON!!! cria Alex  
  
-Tu peux m'appeler Tyson tout court ça ne me dérange pas, et maintenant on joue aux espions! Dit Tyson  
  
-Non!  
  
-Dit moi ce que tu faisait à regarder dans la craque de porte de Tassarah!  
  
-Grrr! Grogna Alex  
  
Tassarah renfermée dans sa chambre entendant le nom de son oncle couru et le vit.  
  
-TYSON!!! cria-t-elle  
  
Les deux p'tits monstres sauta sur Tyson tellement qu'ils étaient content. Tyson lui était un peu mal à l'aise donc il se dirigea à la cuisine où se trouvaient leur parent.  
  
-Uh? Mya! Aide-moi c'est deux monstres me colle à la peau des fesses! Dit Tyson  
  
-Alex, Mya! Descendez immédiatement, svp! Dit Mya  
  
Mya & Alex n'écoutèrent pas.  
  
-S'il-vous-plaît descendez! Dit Tyson  
  
Ils descendèrent et la jeune père dit :  
  
-Un peut dire qu'il ne fait qu'écouter les ordres de Tyson que les tients!  
  
-Hmmf! Fit-t-elle  
  
-T'inquiète m'man on t'adore pareil! Dit Tassarah le sourire aux lèvres  
  
-Merci, chérie! Dit Mya  
  
-Tyson tu peux nous emmené à la crèmerie!!! Demanda Alex  
  
-Pourquoi pas! Dit Tyson  
  
-Yaaayyy!!! Crièrent Tassarah & Alex  
  
Ils partirent donc à la crèmerie. Mya était toujours assise devant Tala en le fixant intensément.  
  
-Dit il y a quelque chose que je n'ait toujours pas compris pourquoi Tassarah est toujours seule!  
  
-J'en ai aucune idée?!? Répondit Tala  
  
-C'est ça qui m'inquiète! dit Mya  
  
Le chapitre il a été comment? J'attends de vos REVIEWS!!! Merci davance. Maintenant j'vais répondre à mes reivewers.  
  
X-Spy : Comment pour mettre les chapitres? Que veux-tu dire par là? Si tu parles pour les symboles bizare qui apparaissent lorsque tu télécharges ton fichier pour le mettre sur ff.net, ben juste te dire que les symbole bizarre n'apparaissent plus! Si non tu mexpliqueras. Tu m'expliquera sur ton review! Merci pour tes compliments sa mencourage à continuer. Ps! Juste te dire que j'vais PEUT-ÊTRE mettre encore d'autre chapitre. Mais si c la cas juste te dire que ca ne parlera pas beaucoup de mes deux personne mya, tala. Sniff... et jai bien dit peut-être! J'ai po encore décidé.  
  
J'sais que shu po vite mais que veux tu dire par Bryan & Ian une mémoire courte jla catche po! Tu mexpliquera svp! Et non la patronne né po la s?ur de Boris. Eurk! J'aurais hontre detre sa s?ur moi! EURK! Mais changeons de sujet jen ait des frissons de dégouts! ¬¬ Jte laisse bye!  
  
Icey Wolf  
  
Bisous!  
  
White Catz : Salut!!! Oui, c'est chou mais jen suis jalouse! J'suis po du genre jalouse mais la! Lol ^_^ Et voilà pour le chap!!! ^^ J'espère quil ta plus moi jte laisse faque bye!  
  
Icey Wolf  
  
Bious! 


End file.
